


Rebirth and Time Travel Lovely Combination!

by melodyhina123



Series: Rebirth and Time Travel a Lovely Combination related works [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon needs to be thrown out a window at this point, Canon? What’s that? Can you eat it?, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Humor, I feel sorry for you right now, I haven't written stuff since 2011 enter at your own risk, If you take this story seriously, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Possible PTSD in future, Slow To Update, Sort of Parody, Team Dinners, Time Travel, Unbeta for now, Will add characters as I go, does this count as a, looking for beta, oc-insert, possible OOCness if I can't get a beta to help me, seriously don't take this seriously, the timeline is fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyhina123/pseuds/melodyhina123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took a nap, died, got reborn into the Naruto world, got dragged into a never ending war, and then got sent back in time to hopefully stop the 'never ending' part.</p><p>*sigh* Well at least it wasn't the Shingeki no Kyojin world I was reborn into at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue....sort of

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning I haven't written anything since 2011 so this will probably be horrible.*  
> I own only what you can't prove to belong to some else.
> 
> First story on my ao3 account...oh boy.
> 
> So this story has been in the works more or less since I first started reading 'Sakura' by Darkpetal16 (Great story go read it!)
> 
> Yeah I know for once it wasn't 'Dreaming of Sunshine' or 'Catch Your Breath' that was the reason a story was written (also great stories go read them!)
> 
> This story is more for taking a break from the seriousness of other stories while having its own serious moments in it.
> 
> Anyway read bottom note to please.

_ War. _

_ War never changes. _

_ Srk! _

_ Okay no I’m not in a Fallout game, thank kami for that one, but no my life is a little more forgiving than a world built from a nuclear wasteland with stupid deathclaws, fucking deathclaws and there- *There is a bunch of scribbled out words here* _

_ ANYWAY!  I’m just going start by saying this: Dying sucks major ass especially if you died because you took a nap AND ended up getting reborn into another dimension. Now raise your hand if you’re thinking, ‘Oh god not another insert that’s going to try and change canon or fuck it up to the point it will never be the same.’ All of you with your hands up, shut up! No one gives two shits about what you have to say it’s our lives, none of us asked for it anyway. _

_ No I planned my life a bit differently once I realized where I was.  _

_ Now first let me explain how I got here in the first place, usually start with the person either being born or there death. I’m just going to say right now my death wasn't all that cool, I didn’t get hit by a car or truck, I didn’t get shot in some sort of heroic last stand. No, I got home early from work and didn’t need to pick my mom up from work for another three hours- the joys of having only one car- I decided to set my alarm and take a nap. _

_ The last time I took a nap was when I was little kid...should have taken that as a sign something was up. Yes what you’re thinking is correct, I died while taking a hour and half nap...yeah when that clicked I was glad I was a baby because I cried and threw a fit in frustration over such a lame death. _

_ This first thing I did the moment I could was help Sakura. She was my sister now like hell I would let her become the useless fangirl she was. I decided early on I would become her shadow. Whenever I was at the library I would grab beginner medical books and scrolls and leave them in areas that I know she would spot. I didn't have access to -jutsu related books or scrolls only because mostly they're too high to reach (and I was already pushing my luck by being in the ‘Genin’ section of the library when I was only three...don't ask me how they didn't notice a three year old in there, security wasn't doing its job obviously.) _

_ She still went fan girl on Sasuke’s ass but was a lot tamer about it, didn't make her main focus. Ino was still her best friend, though after a while it turned into a friendly rivalry and with my baking skills from my last life I didn’t let either of them get a chance to go on a diet. _

_ This girl, my wonderfully cute sister, took to medical and genjutsu like a fish to water. She didn't show it off around the academy but at home weeelllll I've had a few moments where I walked right smack into a small form of redirection genjutsu, not all that strong but very irritating when you've just woken up. _

_ Since I had my old life's memories I knew I acted older than everyone, not to say I'm not still childish -regardless of age I always am. I thought I would struggle through lessons since obviously I knew shit about chakra outside the series. It was like being in middle school again. Seriously I was expecting to struggle through everything but nope only thing I had to struggle slightly with was chakra based stuff and even after a few weeks of hiding out in the library every chance I had, it wasn't all that hard to figure out. _

_ I did fall in love with  _ _ Fūinjutsu _ _ through. I can see why others use it it's so interesting to use and there are things that normally wouldn't be possible even in this world that sealing can do. A few examples would be silencing seals and privacy seals great for keeping others from hearing you and mix that with a blur out seals and people who can read lips won't be able to, blackout seals are fun to mess with they basically make you blind temporary-depends on the timer you put on it- and if they're not trained for fighting blind it's like an auto-win, another one I love a lot is a cancel out seal now these are one of my own invention.  _

_ Now I have very bad habit of when I'm making seals they end up well a form of explosives so I need something to cancel the seal out before I toss it. I have the seal applied to the palm of my left hand and it helps when I'm fighting someone who uses seals as their weapon I can cancel most seals with it. The last seal I really love is the genjutsu one, now people told me when I use my puppy eyes on them they can see the ears and wagging tail so I made a seal to add ears and a tail to my puppy eyes that only takes a small amount of chakra to active. I put the seal under the middle of my collarbone. _

_ Sealing is OP as fuck. _

_...whoops went on a sealing rant again Saku always said I should stop spazzing over seals but I can't help it! They're so cool and when I find ones I've never seen I HAVE to pick them apart and… _

_ *several paragraphs have been scribbled out* _

_ Now that is basically all I changed plot wise. I actually ended up in an apprenticeship since I was given a test that is usually given to those of the Nara clan when Iruka figured out I wasn't exactly showing how smart I actually was. How he found that out I have no clue but apparently I did really good because I was given a packet of forms to fill out for an apprenticeship. My teacher was weird, he told me to call him ‘shishou’ and wore a mask and a cloak with a hood. And I know what you're thinking and no he wasn't ANBU at all just very weird and a slave driver when training. _

_ There was a few changes nothing plot breaking at least so yay for that. I think this world was trying to find a way to fit me into it or that was my guess. The sealing of the Isobu changed, for some reason the seal was too weak to hold him and the only way to seal him was to seal half of it separate from the other half. I volunteered to be the hold given it would take to long to rewrite the seal in a separate scrolls. So I got the Yang half sealed in me and ‘ow’ doesn't cover the headache I got from him thrashing around in me. Everything else played out the same way as canon. _

_ The other difference? _

_ The war. _

_ It played out the same but the Goddess bitch? She found a way back after she was beaten. Long story short it's been 4 years, Obito lived and was still on our side(apparently one of Kakashi’s dying wishes given he was within the first groups to get wiped out according to Pakkun before he vanished.), and there is only a handful of us left and we're scattered everywhere hiding or fighting a losing battle.  _

_ My group-Obito, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and I- started working on a seal to rewind time to the beginning to hopefully catch how Kaguya made it back again. Even if only one of us could go back it was worth it. This idea came to be when Obi used Kamui to get us a farther distance away from the crazy lady. Kabu asked how it worked and after explaining the dimension thingy (don’t ask me for details I zoned out part way through, I obsessed over seals not dimension hopping.) Orochi was the one who mentioned it sounded similar a form of time travel.  _

_ Yeah you can probably guess at how fast ideas started popping up after that was said. So Obi and Orochi used their knowledge of the sharingan -more like Orochi’s knowledge- while Kabu and I started working on seals and how much chakra you need. _

_ Now I’ve read my fair share of time travel stories, and let me tell you this wasn’t as simple as doing a few hand signs and shouting the name or waiting for the stars to align in a way that would give you more chakra or even having one of the Tailed beasts use a jutsu. No I had to do a six hundred layer seal backwards applying chakra with each layer as I did so. Do you know how long it takes to do a six hundred layer seal? More than a day. Do you know that it has to be done in one sitting too? Because it does and when you’re being chased by fucking  White Zetsu who keep popping out of the ground like fucking daisies it makes sitting still long enough to apply the first layer ten layers hard as hell!  _

_ Unfortunately the four of us got split up at one point. It was pure luck that I found Obi like I did or this seal we made would have been useless since we needed Kamui to activate when the seal does for it to work. The seal itself is more like dimension hopping, we’re hoping that when it works we get put into the body of our other self or if we don’t exist there we’ll be dropped as is, though at that point we don’t actually know what to do. _

_ Whelp to anyone who managed to read this- I would love to know how given the seal I have on this- glad I could entertain you for a short while with my rambling. So with that said and done let me introduce myself officially for one last time, I’m Haruno Iris younger by 10 minutes and twin sister to Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi. Jinchuuriki of Isobu of the Three-Tails. A master of water, speed, sensor, and sealing, and the last holder of the Hatake Dog summoning contract. _

_ Wish me luck, I can already feel the headache forming.  _

_ -Haruno Iris _

I sighed reading over the note one last time making sure the seal I set on it was fine before folding it into a paper plane. 

“Ready Iris?” I glanced over at where Obito had appeared behind me and met his eyes.

I smiled. “What no ‘Flower-chan’ today?” That got me a chuckle. “I’m ready, Obi-nii.”

“Are sure this seal will work imouto, you didn't miss anything did you?” 

I shrugged. “If I did miss anything then we're standing in the middle of a  _ very _ big explosive seal right now.”

“Lovely.”

I laughed and looked around at the seal around us, “But we should be good I was having Isobu check while he was applying his chakra into it. So unless my currently sleeping partner decided to turn on me suddenly we’re good.”

“We only one chance at this and even then it could fail.” He sighed as I glanced over the paper plane in my hand. “What is that and does it explode?”

I glared at his grin, “I have a seal on here so that if the seal fails this will activate and clear the area of all of this so we don’t have to worry about someone using it against us.”

He glanced at the plane warily, “and if the seal does work?” 

I gave a cheerful grin, “It’ll explode and take the seal with it of course!” 

He deadpanned. “...I think we need to have a talk about your obsession with explosives imouto.” 

I pouted and glared at him, “Shut up asshole-nii and start the hand seals.”


	2. Fluffy Heaven and I Wonder's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Heaven is trade marked and constant wonders.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Filler Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The majority of the first chapter was written on New Year's Eve while I was drinking so yeah a lot of those mistakes were probably my tipsy self fault.
> 
> Did you know that Okami and Okamiden OST are great for writing? Because I didn't until recently.
> 
> Sorry about the whole filler chapter so soon. I didn’t want to jump straight into the team assignments right away I wanted to show her getting here, unfortunately that is why it took me this long to update. I could not think of anything to add, literally for the past week I’ve been stuck halfway through the first page trying to think of something.

The first thing that came into awareness was the splitting headache.

The second thing was how much I hated the sun.

“Fuuuucccckkk…” I groaned and covered my head with my blanket borrowing under the pile of pillows and plushies I dubbed Fluffy Heaven ™ when I was 7.   _ ‘Damn did I get into another drinking contest with Genma? Fuck should’ve listened to Kashi about not doing that again...wait a minute Genma died two years ago so why…!!’ _

I shot up making Fluffy Heaven ™  fly in different directions and threw myself clumsily out of bed to my closet where my mirror was and stared blankly at my reflection.

“Wow…”I stared for a few more seconds before my whole face deadpanned. “I look no different than when I was twenty hair length and height aside.” 

I turned and looked around my room taking in my childhood. Window with a balcony, bed in one corner, desk in the other, pillows and plushies on the floor. I glanced at the wall above my desk to see my trusty notepad of english and a calendar. I walked over to check the date and with a quick glance at the notepad and year I figured out I was-

“Less than a year from graduation. Okay less time than I thought to retrain my skills, but I can manage. Just need to relearn the water clones and water bullet and reapply my seals back onto my body and relearn tree and water walking and...and...and- ” I started to whimper as everything set in. “I’m by myself without Isobu-kun or my pack or Obi…”

I took a few deep breaths trying to keep from out right having a breakdown right there. “Okay Iris you knew about this going in and who's to say Obi isn’t here. He’s probably just busy and with Zetsu around he won’t be able to do much without alerting someone. I can do this, I already know the steps just need to practice and get myself into decent shape for my age and just relearn things after I get my headband.” I took one more deep breath and let out slowly. I glanced over to the clock. “But before or else I need to get changed.”

I opened my closet grabbed my stuff and quickly got dressed, swiped my brush off the desk and moved back to the mirror. I started once again at my reflection. Pink hair just above mid back, messy bangs, green eyes, white cargo pants, a red shirt- that now that I think about it- looks like Karin’s just a bit longer and closed in the back with a fishnet underneath. 

I dragged a brush through my hair as I glanced down at my chest.  _ ‘Whelp back to flat as a board stats. Not that they ever ended up pass a B-cup anyway.’ _  I shrugged and tossed my brush back to the desk and headed out of my room, only to re-enter my room…? I started around in confusion, “What type of fucked up twilight zone am I in?” I tried again to leave only to end up back where I started.  _ ‘Why does this seem so familiar...wait…’ _ I groaned and spiked my chakra when I realized what was going on. 

“Saku this still isn’t funny in the mornings!” I yelled as finally got to the hall to mock glare at my giggling sister that was waiting.

“Sorry Iris, I won’t do it again.”

I pouted. “Why don’t I believe you….” I sighed and look at my sister for the first time in a few years. Saku had died three years ago shortly after everyone thought the fight was over finally. She wasn’t killed by Kaguya herself, but the over use of chakra is what got to her.

“Iris?” I blinked and quickly shook my head to clear it.

“Sorry Saku just spaced out for a moment there.” 

She smiled and grabbed my hand. “Let’s go eat or we’ll be late for class.”

I nodded and let her drag me down the stairs. It was then that what she said sunk in,  _ ‘Damn it, I almost forgot about the academy. Ugh it wasn’t fun the first time, I wonder I can get away with sleeping in class..’ _ I thought about it for a second and then murdered the thought.  _ ‘No I need to refresh myself and I can use it to train my sensory skills back up and re familiarize myself with everyone's chakra signature.’ _

* * *

Its pretty odd seeing people who were dead up until a few hours ago again. Alive. Children. Normal people would have broke down to hysterics by now at all this, but besides this mornings episode honestly I haven’t felt like it…Hm maybe it hasn’t truly set in completely then? Huh. There’s a thought. Then again I got over being dead and reborn rather quickly the first time too, even is I was a newborn at the time. Maybe I’m just weird. 

Or crazy.

Would explain  how I ended up friends with Anko and Kashi. One is crazy with questionable sanity, loved dango, killed a guy with her hair and the other was a paranoid troll who got a kick out of me using explosives seals during missions when we were teamed up.

Huh well learned one new thing so far: I really need to get new friends....or is it get old new...friends...ow time travel hurts heads…

* * *

I wonder how Isobu is doing right now. I wonder how my pack is doing. I wonder if I can still summon them. I mean it’s some form of a blood pact so odds are I’m still tied to them, at least I think so. I wonder if I test it would it reverse summon me. I wonder if it would be worth it. Would be so much better than going through THIS STUPID CLASS! Ugh I’d take having to explain to both Kashi AND the Hokage how I was able to do so over learning this shit again. Ya know maybe Naruto wasn’t at fault with his attention span, I felt mine leave not even a few moments after the class started. The only thing stopping me from ‘Pulling a Nara ™’ was the fact Saku kept poking me every time I tried.

I’ll take a ‘Mystery’ drinking contest with Genma over this stuff any day.

I glanced at the clock praying it almost time for lunch...or to leave I’ll take that too. Nope only been an hour since I sat down. 

Damn.

…

I wonder if I can make a seven layer cheesecake from scratch.

I wonder if what was left of my sanity left and that’s why I keep thinking the words ‘I wonder...’ and something random.

I glanced to the board and blinked.

I wonder, I wonder...

* * *

Finally freedom!

Well sort of it’s just lunch time. Still freedom from what has caused me to plan out the next thirty or so dishes to make for the next few years. 

I sat down under my usual tree and opened the bento mom had made. I broke my chopsticks and whispered my quick thanks and started eating while glancing around my surroundings.  _ ‘Let’s see...Sasuke is being watched by his fangirls, Sakura is sitting with Ino a good distance away but both seem to have their eyes locked on the Uchiha, Shikamaru seems to be sleeping with Choji sitting next to him eat like he normally would, Hm...Seems like Hinata is missing but I can only assume it's because Naruto isn’t there as well.’ _ I sighed at seeing Kiba and Akamaru eating but none too subtly glance over to me and the area around me. I use to wonder why and it wasn’t until I got my pack that I found out I have the presence of an Alpha female. Something Kashi obviously must of figured out since he did leave his summoning scroll in my weapon pack while I was asleep before he left (still want to know how he did that without me sensing him). 

Anyway since the two of them can sense it it makes them cautious. I not really sure why exactly, all I know is that it has something to do with the fact an angry alpha is scary but an angry  _ female _ alpha is when you start praying and hope for another alpha comes to save you. Just weird Pack related stuff I think. Never really got a chance to research that. Maybe I’ll do that after we’re let out.

* * *

The first thing I did after coming home was faceplant into the part of Fluffy Heaven ™ that wasn’t on the floor. Gods, regardless of life and age I still hate school like stuff.

“Okay tomorrow I need to start looking up things about Kaguya and her clan.” I sighed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. “Obi mentioned there would be small differences but so far it seems like they aren’t making themselves known.”

It was something we all talked about after figuring it was a form a spiritual dimension travel, rather than actual time travel. So this isn’t my old world but one that is similar but with minor differences. 

“Well Obi seems like you weren’t that correct as you thought.” I rolled to my side and closed my eyes for a short nap.

My last thought before dozing off? 

_ ‘If I die again during this nap I’m coming for your head Shinigami-sama.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now something I should explain about Iris. You’ve noticed she seems to not have much of a reaction to being back and by herself, Iris is the type of person to take those emotions and shove them to the side and ignore them. Obviously mentally this isn’t okay, but Iris has never really been mentally okay.
> 
> Also you may have noticed Iris' habit of shortening peoples names. Its just a verbal habit she started to do and no one ever tried to fix it.


	3. Wait what?! Nonono! This wasn't a post to happen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams, bells, long chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.Hate.This.Chapter.
> 
> It's 9 pages long and was annoying to the very end on trying to figure out what to do. Also Sasuke is so hard to write! Like seriously.  
> Also I have new respect for those who write in first person with no problems because it is hard.

Nope Obi was right. Hundred percent right.

“Wait what? One more time sis?” I asked not believing what my sister just told me.

My wonderful and smart sister continued to grin at me as if this wasn’t the fifth time I’ve asked this question, “I got accepted into the Medic Corps!” 

Okay so I didn’t hear her wrong. Wow. Okay. This is great for her. Or would be if the fact getting accepted into any of the Corps before team assignments means you’ll skip being put on a team and go straight there. That means team 7 will be different. Or not exist. I think the plot has officially been fucked.

I inwardly sighed and then latched on to my sister with fake tears, “Congratulations! Saku-chan is growing up too fast!” I tightened my grip slightly and pulled out the puppy eyes. “Y-you’re not going to leave me behind are you?”

I watched my sister’s eyes widen and fill with panic, “Of course I’m not leaving you alone Iris! You’re my sister. I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted to and I never would.” 

“R-really?”

“Of course-” I watched as what was going on finally clicked into her head and she narrowed her eyes at me. “Iris...”

I smiled at her with a smile that was so innocent it basically earned its post next to Kashi’s eye smile and quickly let go of her to dodge the punch she threw at me.

“I change my mind I’m going to leave you behind and alone just for that stunt.” She turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs.

I grinned. “Love you too sis~” I really did love my sister and I was very proud that she got into the Medic Corps at this age, but messing with her was just way too much fun.

* * *

Ah, team assignment day.

The flickering of nervous untrained chakra, and the thick tension that you could cut with a dull kunai was in the air all trapped in a small room. 

It was doing hell to my senor abilities. I have to constantly remind myself that I’m in a classroom and that the flickering chakra I sense is not an enemy about to use a jutsu from behind me. I never noticed how alert I was on things until I came here and had to constantly remind myself to NOT kill the person behind me.

I sighed and shifted my tachi so it wouldn’t dig into my back. Gods it was great to have it back even if it's not my old one. Dad had picked it up while him and mom were on one of their trips after catching me reading up on kenjutsu one evening. The tachi itself had a tan cloth wrapped hilt while the blade from what I tell looks to be a form of steel similar to that of what shuriken and kunai are made of, though I’m probably wrong given the texture and feel of it, the sheath was just a plain leather and metal bound one with no special look to it. Unless you count the notches here and there on it nothing truly stands out. Normally tachi were only used by samurai but with a bit of modifications on kenjutsu styles it works much like its counterpart the katana. I wore it the tradition tachi style just above my weapons pouch, but given the length it’s going to be a bit awkwardly tilted until I grow into it or have it modified.

Looking up I realized class had started and Iruka-sensei was giving the traditional we’re now genin and as genin we are now considered adults about to start our real training as ninja of Konoha, etc. Honestly I didn’t care, I was only here since it was mandatory for all graduates- minus Saku and a few others who were immediately excused from this due to how the Corps worked- to be present for team assignments so that those with apprenticeships lined up can meet their sensei with everyone else.

“...Team 6 consists of…” Ah, must of blanked out longer than I though. I refocused to hear what was going to happen to Team 7.

“Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Iris, and Uchiha Sasuke-” Wait what?! Nonono! Why am I on the team?! I tuned Naruto yelling about being on the same team as Sasuke out to focus on my panic and how this could have happened.

_ ‘Okay breath Iris, what has changed from last time. Saku got accepted into the Medic Corps, I didn’t change how I acted around people, I took the Nara standard test, passed all graduation tests with basic scores like the first time, I turned in my paperwork for the apprenticeship-’ _ My thoughts stopped right there as I realized that no I did not turn the paperwork in due to the fact I was worrying over how Team 7 was going to be Team 7 without my sister.  _ ‘Well, Izumo and Kotetsu did poke fun at me telling me that my forgetfulness would be my downfall, I just think this would be it.’ _ I dropped my head onto the desk ignoring everything to silently pray for my sanity.

* * *

Two hours.

Two. Long. Hours.

Iruka-sensei left a while ago and Kashi was just asking for an pink and purple uniform again. Or a restart to the prank war. Either way he’s not getting out of this without having something being the wrong color.

“Ugh! How long is sensei going to make us wait!” Naruto yelled out finally running out of patience. Well it's about time he snapped, I was honestly wondering when that would happen.

I sighed for what had to be the hundredth time since I was told I would be on this team. “Naruto save your energy, we don't know if our sensei will give us our test today or not.” There that should get some ball rolling.

Surprisingly it wasn’t Naruto who spoke next, “What are you talking about?” I looked over to Sasuke, who was sitting away from us, to confirm that yes he did just speak to me. Huh maybe because I’m not his fangirl he’s willing to speak to me? Eh, who knows Uchiha’s are weird.

“Only a few teams actually go on to become genin, the others are either put into the Genin Corps, drop out completely, or go back to the academy for a review year and get reassigned. I mean there are other options but its failing the test that looks bad to other sensei’s who are looking to take on an apprentice.” I shrugged at the look I was getting from Naruto.

“What!” I winced at the loud volume. “C-can they really do that?!” Wow I’ve never seen some look like they were about to cry like that before.

I nodded. “For all we know this being late thing is really are test on how patient we are and our sensei is watching.” I found a strange amusement in watching Naruto pale, given the fact he was the only one pacing and basically showing he has no patience. I felt a small poke on the edge of my senses telling me that someone just  shunshin  into the hall and time for me to wrap this up.“Or our sensei lost track of time.”

Before anyone else could say anything the door slid open and a puff of silver poked in. Three sets of eyes stared back at the one eye, there was what felt like a long silence then Kashi opened his mouth.

“Hm….My first impression of you guys...you’re boring.” As one we glared at him. “Meet me on the roof.” and he shunshin out using smoke to cover.

I rolled my eyes and started walking out the classroom grumbling “I hate when they use smoke it doesn’t do anything to cover your movements if you’re in a battle, it just tells the enemy were you are and kills your lungs if you breath it in.”

I ignored the two behind me and quickly headed up the stairs. Once on the roof I immediately started to make note of all escape routes and possible places enemies could be hidden. I noticed that thanks to the war I picked up a few habits from being on the run for so long, this was one of them. I never noticed it until recently that I would be wary of open places with little cover to them, I guess my paranoia had to come from somewhere. I sat on the the small steps and leaned back on my hands. To an untrained eye I looked completely relaxed, but the way my hands were positioned I had easy access to both my tachi and weapon pouch incase of an attack.

Once everyone was settled into there spots Kashi started speaking. “Well, let’s begin with introducing yourselves.”

I wait a moment for someone to say something before sighing, “What do you want us to say exactly?”

“Likes, Dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future that type of stuff.” He said sounding like he has said these exact words so many times before.

“Hey hey, why don’t you introduce yourself first!” Naruto exclaimed loudly. I winced and rubbed my ear, gods this kid was going to make me deaf by the end of this.

“Oh...Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi..I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes..dreams for the future..hmm and I have lots of hobbies…”

“The only thing he told us was his name…” I heard Naruto mutter and I sighed not surprised at all by this.

“Now it's your turn, let's start on the right.” He lazily gestures to Naruto.

“Yosh!  I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen and pranks. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!”

I just started at Naruto,  _ ‘I wonder if it would be wrong to lead him off ramen or not…’ _

“Right...Next.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I dislike, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It is pointless to talk about "dreams"...That's just a word...But one thing I have is determination. I am going to restore my clan and there is a certain someone who I have sworn...to kill.”

_ ‘I wonder what he would say if I told he was listening to said man and doing what he wanted him to do, and not doing it out of his own will.’ _

“Lastly..”

“My names Haruno Iris. I like training and dislike a lot of things. My hobby is cooking, and my dream for the future…”  _ ‘My dream is to make sure the war goes how it was a post to the first time.’  _  “Eh, honestly not to sure yet.” I shrugged just wanting to speed this up some.

“Well now that introductions are out of the way, tomorrow we’ll begin our first mission only something we four can do.”

“What is it?” Aww Naruto looks like an excited puppy about to get a treat…

“Survival training.”

“Huh?” 

To bad the treat wasn’t an actual treat.

“Only nine will pass out of the twenty seven that graduate, roughly sixty-six percent drop out.” Kashi said the area turning a bit dark around us. Huh. Genjutsu to make a point and make it very creepy, nice.

“W-what-”

“Meet at the training grounds.” He got up and then made show of as if he just remembered something, “Oh and don’t eat breakfast, you’ll throw up.” and he poofed away.

Show off.

I watched Sasuke walk away probably to train and Naruto mumble to himself about not failing and ramen before walking away as well.  The moment I could no longer sense any of them around me I dropped back ignoring the stairs and tachi digging into my back and started at the sky. 

Well this could have gone  _ worse _ .

‘ _ If I’m stuck on this team then I’m making them into a team even if it kills me. They are too important to the plot to fail. I won’t force them to fail so I’ll make them strong. _ ’ I sighed and sat up  _ ‘Easier said than done. I have to pull a stick out of an Uchiha’s ass and somehow get an Uzumaki who can’t sit still to take on his clan's legacy that requires patience and the ability to not get distracted.’ _

I groaned and stood up deciding to take the rooftops to get to the market. “Let’s start with food, then give them a plan, and follow that with beating the rest into them afterwards.”

* * *

The next morning I woke up an hour early to get ready and make three bento’s for the three of us knowing they would listen and not eat. I made a mental note to explain to them to never take orders at face value, and question everything there team leader says to make sure what is being said is indeed what is being asked of you.

I paused as I was stacking the three bento’s on the storage scroll to think over that mental note and wonder if that sounded like I was paranoid, then shrugged and finished sealing the boxes. “A paranoid ninja is a prepared ninja.”

I looked at the time and nodded seeing I was already late by five minutes meaning at the very least Naruto and Sasuke should already be there waiting, which means I have three to four hours until Kashi decides to show up.

* * *

Using the roofs and trees I got there in no time. Gods I love using that way of travel makes getting places way quicker than walking on the ground. I touched down a good distance away and started my scanning to see if Kashi was there or not. I always wondered where he was in canon given the only reason he was late usually was because he was at the stone. I sighed not sensing anything but a few animals and teammates. Hopefully Obi’s presence will stop him from doing that and if not that the real story of what actually happened could help majorly. 

As I walked into view of my teammates I wished I had a camera. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting back to back, heads leaning against each other. Asleep. I hated having to ruin this rare moment of quiet but I had breakfast and a plan to sort out and less than three hours to do so.

I cleared my throat loudly, “As cute as this is to look at, you two need to WAKE UP!” I snickered as the two flew up and away from each other. I pulled out the scroll where our breakfasts was and unsealed them. “Here you two go.” I held two of three out towards them.

“Eh? But Iris-chan, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast.” Naruto exclaimed loudly once again hurting my poor ears.

“And if he told you to jump off a bridge with blocks tied to your ankles and called it training, would you?” I dropped them into each of their laps and opened my own. All three bentos were made the same. Two rice balls, three pieces of tamagoyaki, some fresh fruit (tomatoes included) with a few small sausages. Just something quick to eat incase Kashi decides to come earlier.

“Well no..” I watched him look at the bento on his lap as if it blow up at any second. Ah forget about the villagers treatment. Probably thinks it's from one of those places.

“Hurry up and eat I made this so don't worry about it being old. Everything was made over an hour ago more or less and all contain the same stuff.”

I watched Naruto pretty much light up and quickly open his and started eating. “Thanks Iris-chan!”

“Why did you make this?” I blinked and turned to Sasuke, making note that the tomatoes were gone along with the rice balls. I swallowed what I had in my mouth and shrugged.

“Well half because I knew you two would listen and not eat, which isn't smart given how much energy we'll need for training and not eating does more harm than good.” I popped a few pieces fruit into my mouth. “The other half is me bribing you to listen and use the plan I came up with.”

That got their attention.

I watched Sasuke’s eyes narrow, “How would you know what we’re going to be doing. He never told us anything about it.”

“Well while I was out buying the supplies to make these, I did a little recon on our sensei. I found out from his old genin teams that he gives the same test every time, there's apparently a trick to it but none of them knew it. So I came up with a plan last night that may help us.”

“If you don’t know the trick how did you come up with a plan.”

“I have a bit a of a guess as to what this test is about but if this plan fails I do have one more but that one isn’t important right now.” I placed my empty bento back on the scroll and motioned for them to do the same. I took out four pieces of sealing paper and handed them two. “Okay plan, Sasuke and I will hide while Naruto will attack first given your the only person I know who would charge head first into something. Sasuke when you see an opening attack from you hiding spot then quickly move to a different spot while I play distraction.”

Naruto held up the paper. “What are these for?”

I grinned. “Those are for the true plan. They’re seals that when chakra is applied will send me a signal.” I held up the other two pieces, “When you do that to those you have there these will light up and phase two begins.”

“Phase two?”

I chuckled. “At the end of phase one both of you let yourselves get caught up in whatever trap sensei sets up afterwards both of you meet up once he’s gone when ready,send me the signal and I’ll act like I’m giving up to give you two time to fall into position. When I sense you two I’ll start counting down from five in my head, when I say one out loud, Sasuke, Fireball jutsu don’t worry about hitting me I’ll be long gone before it hits.” I watched them blink at me processing everything I just said, then it just went silent.

“You…Really planned this out.” Sasuke said breaking the silence.

“I hate loopholes in things so I tend to over plan everything.” I shrugged and slipped the storage scroll with the bentos back into my pouch. “Now I am going to nap until Kashi shows up.” With that I layed back and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I jerked awake grabbing the wrist of the person who touched me and put kunai to there throat, before my brain caught up with me and I realized I had Naruto pinned down. “Ah, Sorry Naruto.” I released him and put the kunai back standing up. I watched him stand up watching me warily as if I would attack him again.

“Well that was certainly interesting.” I twitched at hearing Kashi’s voice and looked over my shoulder at him.

I shrugged. “My sister is great at genjutsu and sometimes uses me as a test subject while I’m sleeping, I just reacted to the presence of someone being there.”

“Hmm…” Yeah I’m screwed. Should of told them not to touch me to wake me up or I might do something like that. I wonder how long I have until T&I grabs me after Kashi tells. Probably not long. Well worse comes to worse I defect, find Obi, and join Akatsuki as a cook under him. I doubt anyone there knows how to actually cook.

“-for noon.” I tuned back in to see him pull out two bells. “Your task is to take these from me before time is up.”

We all glanced at each other. I hopped they would remember the plan, this whole thing banks on it. Plan B is just follow canon.

“Those of you who don’t get a bell by then will be tied to those stumps and forced to watch me eat my lunch. Oh and the person who doesn’t take a bell will be sent back to the academy.” All of us tensed up. I could fail and not have it affect me but Naruto and Sasuke need to pass, anything could change due to this being a different place than my own, Kashi could not give them a chance to redeem themselves and fail all of us. I can’t risk that happening to them. “Come at me with the intention to kill or you won’t be able to get them.”

“Hah! To easy!” and of course even without having put the eraser in the door Naruto still thinks he could take Kashi on. We watched him rush forward, only to be stopped by sensei catching the same way he did in canon. 

“Calm down I haven’t even said start yet.” He drawled out, it seems that he has already decided that this group will fail. “Ready...Start!”

We vanished into the trees then Naruto went full charging in. Hopefully he’s following the plan and not just mad about being caught.

* * *

So to sum up what happened in a couple words, basically everything was canon at least until the part where Saku got caught. For me it was a bit different, I didn’t realize the genjutsu he used for her was the Hell Viewing one. It uses your fears against you by making them seem real, an image you never want to see. The caster actual can see what you’re seeing if they so choose to, I’m not sure if he did or not. Though given how he was quick to break it I’m sure he saw something.

After Sasuke had attacked and then quickly changed his hiding spot, I made myself known and moved too. Just to distract Kashi from him for a bit, I stopped a branch before the clone in the clearing could spot me and felt the real one pop in behind me.

I waited a moment before sighing and turning to look at him as un-amused as I could. He just stared me down before forming the rat hand seal and the leaves appeared. I was unaware of where I was for a few moments and then everything cleared up. I looked around before what I was looking at actually clicked, I was standing back in the war torn land. The same war torn land I had left several months ago, the only difference was that there was bodies of everyone around me. 

It wasn’t until I let out a shaky breath that I realized I was shaking. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself through I feel like it did nothing to help.  _ ‘Okay, Iris breath. This is a genjutsu, you know that. It’s not real.’ _ I felt the ground shake suddenly and I froze. The shadow I could see on the ground was huge and had a shape I knew well enough. I turned around and saw the Juubi in the first form, giant teeth and sharingan staring right at me.

I couldn’t tell you when I had crouched into a ball and started spiking my chakra like crazy, If I didn’t feel someone suddenly grab my shoulder I might have knocked myself out via chakra exhaustion. I jolt up and looked at the person next to me, I knew I had to look like I wasn’t all there and to be honest I wasn’t sure if I was or not. It took me a second to realize that the person- Kashi the identity finally clicking- was talking.

“Full name, ID, Team.”

_ ‘What was he talking- Oh! Trying to check that I’m out of the jutsu, right.’ _ “Haruno Iris, 012602, Team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi.” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I heard Kashi sigh.

“Well at least you’re aware now.”

I tried to stand up and had to quickly be rebalanced before I face planted into the ground. “Sorry, can you help lead me back to the clearing I think I’m out for now and I think Sasuke is getting annoyed waiting for you.”

“Maa, If you’re sure you're okay.” The next thing I knew I was lifted up, everything blurred and I was placed back down leaning against one of the stumps. I blinked and looked around. I blame the genjutsu for how long it took for me to realize that he just shunshin me here and left to handle Sasuke.

I curled up and rested my forehead on my knees.  _ ‘Did that stupid jutsu cause me to have a PTSD episode? Or does this count as a panic attack. Damn, I never knew that the jutsu he used was the Hell viewing I always thought it was a normal genjutsu.’ _ I closed my eyes and tried to change me focus.  _ ‘Forget that, this might have just messed up my plans on getting them to pass. Sure this was a wonderful distraction but it was way too early.’ _

I heard the sound of someone approaching and tensed up despite I was very drained mentally, I had to remember I was still in the middle of a test. I glanced up to see Kashi standing in front of me, back facing me. I poked snuck a glance at the seals I had sticking out of my pocket. Both were glowing. Well time to stall.

I lifted my head up. “Ne, sensei that wasn’t a nice jutsu to use on your student.” I leaned back against the post. “It put me out before I could even fight you. Not cool.”

He just hummed and turned a page in his book. This time I mentally sighed. I knew him well enough to see the guilt in his body language.

“Well since I can’t get a bell guess that means I fail, go ahead and tie me to the post.” I dug around in my weapons pouched and pulled out my henge book. It was henged due to the fact someone my age shouldn’t be reading the Icha Icha series. What? It's actually pretty good surprisingly, it’s only called porn because of who wrote it and the large amount of smut in each chapter….shut up..

“Are you really giving up so easily?” I simply opened my book to where I left off and then looked him in the eye.

“Yeah, My taijutsu isn’t that good  and I need to train more with my tachi before I actual use it.” I yawned. “My chakra is also to low to use ninjutsu at the moment. So go ahead as long as I can turn the pages of my book, besides you said those who don’t get a bell will be tied up anyway.”

As Kashi slipped his book away and pulled the rope I felt a poke on my senses. Inwardly I smirked, right on time boys. I started to silently count down, just as I hit two I snapped my book closed and darted my hand out for the bells quickly switching them with rocks while shouting one. I quickly replaced myself with a log as the giant ball of fire hit cause Kashi to take to the air. I stayed hidden and watched as at least fifty Naruto’s suddenly appeared in the air aiming for Kashi, unfortunately before they could really do anything the alarm went off. _ ‘Damn, I was hopping for something interesting to happen.’ _ I carefully came out of hiding and lined up with the team.

Though I could help but smirk and glance at where Kashi had the ‘bells’ tied. My little switch worked like a charm.

“-none of you managed to get a bell I guess you all will be tied to the posts.”

I held my hand up and let the bells drop so I was just holding the string. I watched with amusement as Kashi’s face blanked before looking down at what was tied to his waist.

“Hey, Iris-chan was this part of the plan you told us?” Naruto asked looking at the bells I held.

“Not exactly. I didn’t plan for the panic attack I had, but it worked in the end and this just showed we worked like a team, which was the whole point.”

“What are you talking about?” I looked at Sasuke with a ‘did you really not figure it out?’ look getting a scrowl in return.

“The whole point of this test was to see if we could work as a team. The plan wasn’t going to work it just showed we could work together.”

“Eh!” I winced at the volume of Naruto’s voice. “So that whole plan you told us..”

“Was to get you two to work together without fighting each other.” I rolled my eyes and I put the bells in separate hands and tossed them to the boys, who caught them before looking at me confused. I raised an eyebrow in question.

“What? You guys did the work.”

I saw something fly at me from the corner of my eye and quickly caught it. Looking down I realized it was a bell, I looked at Sasuke who had thrown it. “It was your plan. We wouldn’t have gotten them other wise.”

“That's all I d-” I was caught off by a hand landing on me head. Following it I found an eye smiling Kashi. 

“You all pass.”

We just stared at him blankly.

“What?”

“You pass.”

I rolled my eyes again, “We got that part, we’re confused on the how part.”

“You guys are the first to get the true meaning of this test.” Another eye was directed us. “At least Iris is.”

Almost immediately Sasuke and Naruto looked at me suspiciously. Sasuke was the one to speak, “You knew before we even got the test, didn’t you”

I blinked and then gave them both the same innocent smile I gave Saku this morning when I was messing with her. “Knew what?”

They both glared at me and Kashi patted my head as if approving of what I just did. We watched him walk over to the memorial stone and place a hand on it.

“..A ninja must see the underneath the underneath.” He paused staring at the stone before looking at us. “In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.” I couldn’t help but glance at the two beside me and smile softly.  _ ‘Obi-nii I hope you don’t mind me borrowing that saying for something.’ _

I took a step forward before turning around and holding my fist out. The three of them looked at me confused. I just smiled, “Let’s make that a team nindo.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s turn what Kashi just said and make it a team nindo.” I glanced over to Kashi who was watching us and I could tell he was very much frozen in surprise. “We never abandon our each other no matter what, we see it through together or not at all.”

The three of them just stared at me before Naruto grinned and touched his fist to my own. We looked at Sasuke who looked away almost right away, but after a moment his fist joined ours still looking away. I looked at Kashi. “Well? Get over here Kashi you’re part of the team too.”

He just gave me an eye smile and moved to add his own fist into the pile. I could tell if he was anyone else he would have teared up at this.

“Whoo! Let’s celebrate with ramen!” And with that the spell broke and Naruto took off running in the direction of the village. I sighed along with Sasuke but followed now our idiot. 

I paused realizing something was missing and then back tracked to grab Kashi’s arm and dragged him along. “If I have to put up with it so do you sensei.” He just smiled and followed along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Iris once again proves she needs a lot of mental help.
> 
> Also this chapter had three separate ways it could have gone.  
> -Iris goes on her apprenticeship but gets put on Team 7 shortly after since the Medic Corps wanted Sakura.  
> -Iris gets added as a fourth member to Team 7 due to forgetting to turn her papers in and she needed to be placed somewhere.  
> -Something happens preventing Sakura from being on Team 7 and Iris gets put on the team due to forgetting the papers in her worry for Team 7.  
> I went with the last one solely so I could build the relationship with Team 7.


	4. Let the training rush begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team picture.  
> Iris takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point during this chapter Iris took over and wouldn’t give me the story back until it was already finished.
> 
> Also Happy early Birthday to me! I had planned to post this on the 23rd(which is my actually birthday) but somehow finished before hand and figured posting it now would be better than waiting.
> 
> Fun Fact: The reason 'Iris' is her name is because I was on a mythology binge at the time of planning her character.

I knew Naruto and Sasuke getting along yesterday was a fluke.

“Why do I have to be in a picture with him?!” Naruto shouted from my left.

“Hn, I was wondering the same thing. Dobe.” Sasuke said from right.

“Teme!”

After passing the test we were told today that after Kashi told the Hokage that we passed, we were to take our team picture. Of course we couldn’t get through it without the two of them going for the others throats.

I sighed beyond frustrated with the two of them and snapped, “Will you two shut up and let the guy take the damn picture!”

The two jumped not expecting me to snap. Before anyone else can say anything the guy taking our picture was ready, and before the two of them could start fighting again I quickly grabbed the arms closest to me and pulled them towards me ignoring the noise of surprise from both of them. I heard Kashi move, probably to help balance them out as the camera clicked. I let them go and stepped back watching them fall.

Naruto sat up rubbing his head, “Iris-chan why did you do that?”

I shrugged. “Cause I didn’t want a team picture with you two glaring at each other over my head.” I glanced around taking in landmarks and quick routes out of here incase of an emergency before shaking my head when I realized what I was doing. “Also I kind of want to retake it when we get older and reach whatever goal we have set for ourselves.”

“I thought you said you weren’t sure yet?” The Great Uchiha speaks, such an honor to hear real words.

“I thought about it last night and figured out a few things that may be interesting to try for.” I rubbed my upper arm trying to get rid of the burning feeling I’ve had in it. “I decided to try for Jounin commander if Shikamaru doesn’t beat me to it first.”

“Why not ANBU commander?”

_ ‘Because last time I joined ANBU Shisho broke in grabbed me and told the commander that I was not allowed there in anyway shape or form all before my first mission.’ _ I simply held up a piece of my hair. “Pink hair, no stealth skills, and preference to explosive tags over everything else is why.”

“Oh!” I looked back at Naruto who was digging into his pockets before pulling out the seal from yesterday. “We never gave these back.” I notice Sasuke pull and hold out his as well.

I spared a quick glance at both seals before taking them. “Honestly you guys could of just burnt them, they’re pretty much useless now.”

“Huh?” I twitched at the combined noise and held back a wounded whine no need to set Kashi -who was oddly silent- off.

I held the seal so all three could see it before pointing at the center, “Do you see this dulled out part right here?” They nodded. “That means the seal is burnt out making it unusable. Which isn’t good since I’m making this into a seal that would be applied to the skin and used multiple times without stopping, but currently it’s missing a lot of pieces and if this was applied I have no idea what it would do to your chakra network, let alone the person the seal is applied to if it burns out...like...that..” I trailed off realizing two of three people were sporting glazed over looks.

Whoops sealing talk murders ninja brains. Wait a minute, only Kashi and Sasuke are blanked out. I looked at Naruto who was staring at me like I stare at unknown seals. In complete and utter awe, with a hint insanity. Well now is a good as time as any to get Naruto on seal work.

“Naruto? Did my talk about my seal spark an interest in sealing?” What? I wasn’t planning on being subtle about it.

“Sounds cool but…” He looked down and shifted around a bit before looking up again. “My handwriting isn’t all that neat...”

I smiled and shook my head. “I’ll start you off on how I did, with normal ink and non-sealing paper. Trust me my handwriting isn’t all that great either but when I’m doing seals I had to teach myself how to go slow about it, and when that fails go to ask Iruka-sensei.”

“Iruka-sensei?”

“Yeah, he’s really good with explosive seals and goes over any seals I’m making before I even touch actual sealing paper.”

“Y-you’ll really help me?” Aw come on Naruto, don’t pull the puppy eyes out that's my gimmick.

I nodded noticing that the others had checked back into the real world, at least I assume Kashi came back to the real world seeing how he took the distraction to vanish. Really hate when he does that. Sasuke didn’t seem all that happy that Naruto was getting a new toy and he wasn’t. Hm, might need to get a practice sword for him tomorrow.

“Well since sensei ditched us.” Both of them whipped around realizing he was indeed gone, I even did a quick sweep and came up empty. “Why don’t we get something to eat and meet up tomorrow to train together?”

Naruto perked up. “Ramen?”

“We had Ramen yesterday and I would bet you had it for breakfast as well.” Cue sheepish expression. “Sasuke why don’t you choose where we eat today.” I quickly covered Naruto’s mouth before he could complain or start a fight and looked at Sasuke.

Realizing our attention was on him, he put his hands in his pockets and glanced off to the side “...The barbeque place nearby isn’t bad..”

I let Naruto go and clapped. “To the barbeque place then!” I linked my arms with them and started for the village.

* * *

The next day I leaned against the railing of the bridge I told them to meet me at yesterday during lunch. It's the same bridge that Team 7 usually met at in a world before this. I figured here was good as any and it wasn’t like Kashi told us where to meet today before vanishing, besides he's a tracker if he wanted to find us he could and him always being late gives me leeway to start them on tree walking early maybe even water walking, that would help during Wave. Hm, just need to figure out how to make it sound interesting.

“Morning Iris-chan!” I looked up and smiled as Naruto came to a stop next to me.

“Morning Naruto.” I looked at the sky to check the time noticing it was only a few minutes after seven “I see you found this place okay.”

“Heh.”He rubbed the back of his head grinning.

I knelt down and dug in the bag I had brought with me to carry everything I needed for today and pulled out an old notebook of mine, a bottle of ink, and a brush before standing back up. “Here. Start on pages one to five for sealing practice, let me know when your done but don't rush okay? I’ll check it over and see if I can move you to the second set today.”

He blink before taking it and smiling shyly. “Thanks Iris-chan.” I nodded and he plopped down and got straight to work.

I simply blink at how quiet and still he got after a moment. Huh. Maybe there is hope for Naruto in fuinjutsu after all. I noticed movement in the corner of my eye and looked up to see Sasuke walking up looking at Naruto. Ah, don’t get jealous little Uchiha I didn’t forget to pick you up a present too.

“Morning Sasuke.” I said kneeling down to grab a scroll out the bag I had gotten the sealing stuff out of and stood up snatching the wooden practice blade from where it was leaning.

“Hn.” Hm, must of used up his word quota for the week already. We’ll work on building that cap up higher later on.

I rolled my eyes and held out the scroll, getting a curious look in return as he took it. “It's a kenjutsu scroll I used when I first started getting interested in different sword types.” I tossed the wooden blade to him as well. “From what I remember of the Uchiha, not many of them used Katanas and if you happen to go against anyone who knows the Uchiha’s fighting styles this could take them off guard and give you an advantage.” I watched him connect a few pieces and could practically see the image of him using it to take his brother off guard all by watching his eyes. 

He nodded and moved off the bridge opening the scroll to test it out.

Good. Now to recondition myself back into using my tachi. I know for a fact I’m shorter than I was when I was twenty and will over reach. Which in the field, with my limited resources currently, that would mean injury or even death. And death would so put a damper on all my plans. So I moved off the bridge in the opposite direction of Sasuke to the open area, drew out my tachi, took my stance, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes as I started to move through my kata while releasing said breath.

* * *

I kept going through my kata over and over again, only stopping once to check on Naruto when he said was finished and had him move on the second set of pages I had set up just in case. At around ten I felt the familiar poke of someone shunshin into my sensory range and I peak open an eye to see him standing upper part of the bridge, watching us.

I closed my eye again after making sure the other two were still working. I picked my speed back up and continued my flow from one strike to the next. It was mid-swing when an old sixth sense kicked in and I changed the course of the swing opening my eyes when it clashed with metal. 

I blinked confused for a second before I realized that Kashi had thrown a kunai at me, probably to gain my attention since the other two don’t seem to have noticed him yet. I looked up as he stopped in front of me, hands in his pocket, and eye smiling.

“Iris, I’m pretty positive that you aren’t the team's sensei.” 

I laughed nervously and glanced to the side, “Well you didn’t really say what we were doing today, before you left. I figured we might as well train together. And well...Am I in trouble?” I looked up at as I said the last part. I really hope I’m not, I figured jumping right into it would help them be better prepared later on.

My thoughts were cut off by a hand rubbing my head not unlike how one would a puppy. “You’re not in trouble,” I let out a sigh. “Only because I looked over your file.”

“Eh?” I looked at him confused. What does my file have to do with that fact I practically became Team 7 second sensei?

“It seems that Iruka-sensei was more observant than you thought, there was a few notes on how you were teaching your sister much like he was teaching his class.” I saw his mask move in a way that said he was smiling. “So I had a bit for warning on what to expect from you.”

I blinked. “So just to be clear, I’m not in trouble?”

“Nope!”

I sighed with relief and then narrowed my eyes at him, “Can you stop rubbing my head, I’m not a dog.”

That got me an eye smile. “Are you sure?”

This man irritates me so much sometimes. That’s it I’m pranking him for real now, the blue part of his jounin uniform would look lovely in violet and his hair would take the colored streaks nicely. I smirked as I thought of how it would look before meeting his eye noticing the now wary look it had. “I’m positive sensei.”

I ducked out from under his hand, sheathed my tachi and made my way back to the bridge. I sat down startling Naruto.

“Huh? Iris-chan is something wrong?” I looked the streak of ink on his face amused. My amusement grew when he started turning red. “I-iris-chan...?”

“You do realize that ink works better on the paper right?” I smiled at the confused look and before I could tell him of the ink, I noticed Sasuke’s kata with the wooden blade were very stiff. I got up and moved over to him.

“Sasuke.”

“Hn?”

I rolled my eyes at that. “You need to relax. Those kata require you to flow with it or it could end up causing you harm.” I watched him tense more before relaxing a bit more than he was before. Still not enough but good enough for now, we’ll work on that.

“Ah.” We’ll work on that too.

I turned around  and headed back to the bridge. I took note of Kashi watching me with a raised eyebrow. Huh? this the longest I’ve seen him without his book out.

As if reading my mind the book suddenly appeared in hand while he called us to attention. “Well since Iris-sensei,” I glared at him and then Naruto when he started snickering. “took care of morning training, guess that means I’m in charge of mission.”

Naruto perked up at the ‘M’ word. “Really? What type of mission? Are we fighting someone? Rescuing a princess?”

“Babysitting.”

I snickered at the dumbfounded looks on both Sasuke and Naruto’s faces, before nodding to myself. “A challenging mission that one, we might not all make it out alive. It was nice knowing you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer but I decided to save the rest for next chapter.
> 
> Can you tell I’m stalling for writing the Wave arc?  
> I mean have it planned out but a part of it makes Iris seem well OP when she really isn’t, she’s just good at thinking under pressure which a byproduct of war.


	5. Pranks, Team dinners, and Chakra overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks war sparks up.  
> Team dinners are apparently a thing now.  
> Chakra filter needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this chapter is a week late. I was a post to have updated on Sunday. In my defense, Stardew Valley is addicting and World's Dawn is distracting. Also this chapter gave me some trouble on what I wanted in it, hopefully next chapter won't be as bad.  
> So if this seems rushed, it was.

Apparently the whole ‘Iris-sensei’ teasing Kashi did was his way of saying I’m taking over the team's training. I didn’t figure this out until almost a month after we became a team. I started noticing he would always show up at ten but hide his presence so we couldn’t sense him, which I’m starting to think he knows I know. I mean I do look right at the tree he pops up in when he comes to spy on us, and trust me he does try to pull ANBU tricks to hide but it only takes a few minutes for me to sense him when he does.

He was never able to hide from me.

So I feel that it was well in my right to pull my ‘you’re making me do all your work’ punishment prank.

Now you would think breaking into an ex-ANBU’s apartment while he’s asleep would either fail or even possibly get you killed if the said ex-ANBU was just that jumpy. 

For me, I’ve work with Kashi enough and have crashed in his apartment after a mission more times than I can count to know how to navigate it without alerting him that someone is there.

So sneaking in, sidestepping and disabling a few traps, and then switching out his standard blue shinobi clothes with a bright violet ones before moving over to him and adding the violet dyed streaks into his hair was honestly very easy. He really should update his security, I mean if a simple  _ rookie _ could sneak in whose to say a  _ professional _ can’t do so too.  _ Srk! _

The next day while I was trying to explain a difficult seal to Naruto and watching Sasuke move through a more advanced form of kata still using the wooden katana (note to self: buy him a real one when I have enough money to do so.), Kashi showed up in all his violet glory looking  _ very _ unhappy and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto feeling the glare on him looked up, blinked, and then fell over laughing making us look at what was so funny. Sasuke let out a snort and continued his kata, though it was obvious he found this more amusing than he let on if the glances he kept shooting towards Kashi were anything to go on.

Oh it was wonderful to look at. The standard green vest clashed with the bright violet wonderfully, and I was right his hair took the streaks spectacularly! Though a little dulled out showing he did try to wash it out. 

Ha! Good luck that’s chakra based paint, it’s not coming out for at least a few weeks.

“Naruto-kun, do you mind explaining?” Kashi asked fake eye smile in place.

Naruto, who was still laughing up to this point, stopped “Huh? But Kakashi-sensei I didn’t do that, I haven’t pranked anyone since I became a genin.”

Kashi’s eye narrowed not believing him obviously. 

I mentally sighed,  _ ‘Let Naruto take the blame for me or tell them it was me and take my well deserved credit…’  _ I smirked  _ ‘Well the choice is really oblivious here.’ _

I crossed my arms and hummed loud enough to get there attention on me and then nodded while staring at Kashi’s hair. “Good, I was worried the dye wouldn’t hold.” I slipped on a overly sweet smile, “Guess I shouldn’t have underestimated chakra based paint!”

They all stared at me.

“W-wait Iris-chan, you pranked Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto was looking at me in shock as if this was out of character for me. Which it wasn’t. When the war hit I had to put that part of myself away to focus on getting my group ready for their part. Also if they’re surprised by this then my temper, which was considered legendary at one point, is going to come as a bigger shock to them.

Kashi immediately narrowed his eye on me as my smile turned into a smirk and I met his eye nodding. “Guess you shouldn’t have pushed your work on me.”

And that was it. I got the stink eye from him all day, especially when we went into the room where missions were given out. He got a few snorts or outright laughs by the people behind the desk, Iruka-sensei did flip out a bit and started to lecture Naruto on how ‘you’re a ninja now don’t pull pranks on your superiors’. That lecture was interrupted by Naruto himself who in summary said I was the one who pulled the prank not him. Honestly wasn’t sure if Iruka-sensei wanted to lecture me or question what made me suddenly take up pranking.

It was entertaining to watch.

It wasn’t until two days later that I was reminded that Kashi grew up around a known prankster, and has obviously learned a few things from her. Uzumaki Kushina, I’m sure wherever you are currently you're laughing your ass off at us.

Like a normal morning I woke up, released the genjutsu Saku had put up before leaving for her shift, cursed the sun out, and then got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes from where I had put them the night before and headed out of my room to shower and get ready for the day. As I passed my mirror spared a glance to it out of a habit built in a former life, and froze two steps past it.

_ ‘He didn’t…’ _ I took two steps back and stared at my reflection blankly. The once pink bangs the fell across my forehead and framed my face, were now green….Might Guy tracksuit green. 

I twitched.

I felt a small barely noticeable to anyone who wasn’t a chakra sensor, amount chakra coming from the back of my head. I walked over to my desk and started digging through draws until I found a small hand mirror, before walking back to the full body mirror and turned around so my back was facing it. I held up the hand mirror so I could see what was on the back of my head...and nearly broke it. 

On the back of my head in green paint was a perfect and  _ very _ familiar henohenomoheji.

I blinked once, then twice.

_ ‘How in the hell did he do that!?’ _

I finished my morning routine and headed for the bridge. Surprise, surprise Kashi was there early- still with his dyed uniform and hair- with the other two and when he noticed me I felt his chakra jolt with amusement as he grinned behind his mask. I simply stared at him blankly as the other two took notice of me and the green hair slightly dulled out from my shower, proving it was all chakra based.

Before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything, I raised my hand and pointed at the back of my head still staring at Kashi blankly, “You do realize, this means war.”

And that was how our how-quick-can-I-update-my-security/how-quick-can-I-get-through-that-security AKA Prank war 2.0 started.

* * *

“Ha! Go fish teme.”

“Hn.”

“I’m going to regret teaching them that game.”I mumbled behind my medical mask as I stirred the sauce that would be part of tonight's dinner. I flicked the green-orange hair out of my face as I covered it over and turned the heat down some.

Right now the prank war has been going on for a week since Kashi got me back, so far it's all been clothes dying and chakra paint. Though his next one might be worse, let’s just say yellow and glitter are not his color.

I removed the mask and put in my once white now orange dyed pants pocket and walked into the living room where Naruto and Sasuke were playing a very intense game of ‘Go Fish’. Only they could turn an innocent children's card game into a spar. I dropped onto the couch next to Sasuke and looked at the table, by the looks of it Naruto was winning by one- no wait Sasuke just tied it up.

“Sooo…” I started drawing their attention from the game. “How long do you think it will be until Kashi figures out we’re meeting here and not at the bridge?”

Sasuke frowned, “You didn’t tell him?”

“Nope!” I chirped. “He’s a tracker, this good training for him.”  _ ‘Hopefully he realizes he’s been slacking on his training without me outright telling him.’ _

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening made me stare in it direction in confusion.  _ ‘It's like nine, who could be coming home now?’  _ That’s when Saku walked around the wall that split the living room from the front door, holding a bag and dressed in her white hospital uniform.

“Iris, I’m back with your medicine.” I was out of my seat, mask back in place, and latched onto my sister all in under a second. She stumbled back a step, before taking in the fact my team was sitting there. “Huh, Naruto? Sasuke-kun? What are you two doing here?”

“Hey Sakura-chan! Iris sent us a message that we’ll be meet here today.” Then Naruto got a good look at me. “Huh? Iris-chan why are you wearing a mask?”

I flinched and let Saku go when she turned her head sharply to glare at me. “Haruno Iris, I told you to tell your team that you won’t be coming to training due to you being sick NOT invite them over!” 

“I’m not sick.” And since the universe loved me  _ so very much _ it decided to prove me wrong and proceeded to make me sneeze three times in a row. I mumbled a soft ‘ow’ as one hand went to my throat to rub it slightly while the over held my head at the sudden stuffiness that settled down.

“Not sick huh?” I looked up at her to see she had one hand on her hip and the other point towards the stairs. “Go lay down, I'll be up in a moment with your medicine after I explain what to do to these two.”

“Explain what exactly?” Sasuke cut into the conversation and I’m not sure if it’s because I feel like head will explode or not, but I think there was a hit of concern in that tone.

“When to wake her up to take more medicine and eat, what to do if she spikes a fever, etcetera. Just the basic stuff until I can get home.” Saku explained in what I like to call her full ‘medic mode’.

“Wait you're leaving me here with those two?”

“Its either they watch you or you come with me to the hospital.”

We stared at each other for a few minutes before Saku raised an eyebrow, I sighed, turned for the stairs, and hung my head in defeat. “I’ll go lay down…”

I headed up the stairs to my room, quickly changed back into my over sized T-shirt and sweatpants, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. 

I crawled under the covers and plushes when a thought occurred to me,  _ ‘Should have told Naruto to send a clone to tell sensei they’re on sick watch. Eh. I’ll tell Saku to pass the message along.’ _

There was a knock and then the door opened and my sister slipped in hold a glass of water in one hand and the other I can assume had pills in it if the way she had her hand closed was any indication.

She sat on the edge of my bed and held out the glass and yup those were pills. “Here you go, I already ran everything through with Sasuke-kun and Naruto.”

I sat up and quickly downed the pills and water. “Thanks sis. Did you ever find out what this is?”

She nodded and after I laided back down she started to brush her fingers through my hair making me mellow out really quick. “I asked around the hospital, apparently what you have is a twenty-four hour flu that’s based around chakra. It can occur when you use a lot of chakra at once but recover it just as quickly. I’m not sure what could have caused it though...”

I nodded sleepily my eyes already starting to close from the combination of my sister brushing through my hair and the medicine. I felt the bed shift as she got up and the thought from earlier popped back into my muffled head. “Wait Saku, tell Naruto to send a clone to tell sensei what's going on.”

“Okay I’ll let him know, sleep tight sis.” As I finally closed my eyes I felt a brush of lips on my forehead and I was out like a light.

I’m not too sure what happened between when I fell asleep and woke up the next morning honestly. I remember Naruto and Sasuke waking me up to take more pills and water, I also very fuzzily remember telling Sasuke where and how to boil the spaghetti and mix it with the sauce. Besides all that nothing else stands out really. The last thing I do remember is mumbling of voices before I was out once again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning for once not because of the sun or the fact Saku had put a genjutsu on me. No, what woke me up was sleepy mumbling next to me. I did a quick chakra sweep and blinked in surprise before sitting up so I can confirm what I felt, and low and behold I was right.

My team was passed out around my room.

I stared taking in the scene, Sasuke was curled up on the ledge of my window head resting against it. Kashi was sitting in my desk chair backwards, his arms resting on the top part of the chair with his laid on top. My earlier sweep did confirm that he was indeed asleep and not faking. I honestly only distinctly remember him showing up yesterday for dinner, I was probably still under the influence of my medication when he dropped by though. Finally I glanced down next to me to the culprit of the sleep mumbles, Naruto was curled up next to my bed leaning against the side using my mattress as pillow.

I smiled looking over the scene once again as a whole,  _ ‘Well I can see now why Saku never tried to kill them out of annoyance last time.’ _

I got up, careful to not disturb anyone, grabbed my clothes to take a quick shower. After that was taken care of I headed down to the kitchen to start on something I haven’t had in long while- cinnamon french toast with a quick icing dip.

* * *

I just set the plates of food down when I heard a few thumps, a yelp, and a lot of stumbling down stairs. They almost literally tripped over each other as they came into the kitchen, obviously not fully awake.

I snorted. “Don’t worry boys, the food isn't going anywhere.”

That seemed to snap them awake. Naruto practically bounced over to me grinning, “Iris-chan you're okay!”

I winced at the volume and nodded. “Yeah it was just a chakra based flu, according to Saku it's like a twenty-four hour flu but all centered around your chakra.”

“You’re okay to be up now right?” I looked past Naruto to Sasuke who had asked the question, his chakra showing he was still concerned about me. I knew I heard that tone right yesterday.

“I’m fine, it was only for day.” I looked between the three of them reading the chakra coming off of them. I sighed, “but if it makes you all feel better I’ll put training off for a couple days and just focus making sure I’m really okay.”

Feeling the chakra settle around them as they nodded, I gestured to the food. “Well? I’m not going to eat all this by myself and it is sort of a thank you for putting up with me yesterday.”

* * *

A day later I’m sort of regretting that promise.

I inwardly sighed as I carefully painted the fence, I guess promising I’m going to take it easy means more D-ranks in Kashi’s book.

_ 'Another day another D-rank. I'm pretty sure shisou never had me do so many of these as Kashi is doing now, fucking oni.' _

There was a loud snort as if in response to my thought from around me. I flinched at the loud noise and looked around, _'The hell was that?'_ I didn't see anything just Naruto and Sasuke getting more paint on each other than on their part of the fence.

"Hm? Something wrong Iris?" I heard Kashi ask from the tree a bit behind me.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "No sensei, I just got distracted by the idiots that are my teammates."

I went back to painting before I heard something shift, but the noise was coming from in my head.

I paused and glared at my teammates pretending that they were distracting me while I slip into my mind slightly.

_ Hello? _

**...Iris-chan?**

It took all my previous years of being a ninja to not react outwardly at the familiar voice and presence that suddenly settled into my head as if it had been there the whole time.

_ Isobu-kun?! _

“Iris-chan?” I tuned back into the real world and looked at a paint covered Naruto.

I blinked. “Why do you look like you got more paint on you than the fence?” That made his face go red, which was an accomplishment given how much paint he had on his face.

“N-no reason!” He gave a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head before clearing his throat, “Anyway, are you still making food for tonight's team dinner?”

Something I had started, unknowingly at the time, with making them all lunch slowly turned into me making them dinner instead. I think the day I was sick sort of solidified it for us all. I’m not complaining, it means they’re getting a home cooked meal and not eating takeout or ramen. And I think it says something when you can get the two teammates who hate sweets, to both eat at least two slices of a triple chocolate cake.

I flicked a yellow piece of dyed hair out of my face and nodded. “I’m fine to make it.” I looked over to Sasuke. “Sasuke, are you still hosting it at your place?”

“Hn.”

I rolled my eyes. “Guess that answers that. Let’s meet up outside the Uchiha district at the usual time we eat, I’ll make everything at home and store it in a few scrolls so all we have to do is set it up and eat.”

“When you say usual time-”

“I mean show up at four try not to kill each other and I’ll be over at four thirty to make the dessert and set everything up, by then Kashi should show up in time to eat like usual.”

“Mou, Iris you make me sound lazy~”

I twisted around to look up at him as un-amused as I could, “Which one of us is sitting in a tree reading?”

He pouted at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

“What are you planning to make for dessert?” I looked over to Sasuke again, before thinking of what I had available to use.  _ ‘I don’t have enough to try the lava cakes yet so I’ll have to hold off on that. I do have the jelly I made so maybe combine that with...Ah! I still have leftover ingredients from when I made cream puffs for Ino’s mom. So mixing the two together, that could work.’ _

“Hmm, I’m thinking the jelly should be ready to use so probably cream puffs with jelly in them along with the cream.” I felt the sudden mellowing of chakra around me and rolled my eyes. They really did love my desserts a lot.

**I agree with them on that**

_ Thought you couldn’t taste that stuff _

**W-well I can’t, but I see and smell what it is because of you and it seems good.**

_ Ah, right. Also remind me to talk to you when I get home so I can figure out how your here! _

I heard a hum of agreement from my old partner and tuned back into real world. I couldn’t help but sigh at the idiots I’m considering to be my human pack, not even a moment after of talking about food and Naruto and Sasuke are trying to outdo each other on who can finish the most cream puffs.

_ ‘Idiots, they both know Kashi would beat both of them and come back for seconds.’ _

* * *

After deciding what to have for dinner and putting it in the oven to bake, I headed up to my room and sat on my floor in a standard position for meditation. I closed my eyes and started breathing in and out calmly and carefully. When I could no longer sense my room around me anymore I carefully opened my eyes.

My mindscape was always a bit weird to me. It was a forest of big ass trees, but further in you go it opens to a large open field. One side is covered in flowers of different types while the other had a large lake in the center of it.

It was in that lake I saw a faint form of Isobu waiting for me.

I got up and walked over to him as he settled down more and moved one tail to curl slightly holding it out to me. I grinned and bumped my fist against it, or at least tried to my fist fazed through his tail. I looked at him for some sort of explanation.

**“I’m more of a chakra impression, but I’m sort of merging with this worlds me.”** I held out my hand and lightly brushed his head making him let out and strange purr like noise.

“So you can still feel when I make contact.” I mumbled to myself before sighing. “If you're merging with the other you are you going to be in Yagura-dono or is the pull leaning towards me?”

**“I-I’m not to sure…”** He slumped slightly.  **“I’m glad to see Yagura-kun alive again but..”**

I tilted my head slightly watching him. “...but you liked working with me.”

He nodded.  **“I think the pull depends on me deciding.”**

I smiled and plopped down on the ground. “Isobu-kun if you want to stay with Yagura-dono, I won’t hold it against you. I know how much you liked him from when we first started sage training. Remember? We had to view each other's memories to understand one another.”

**“We never did finish that training.”** I shrugged, it wasn’t a complete lost since would have taken me years to master it and the war took priority.  **“Well it did something. I wouldn’t have been able to follow you if my chakra wasn’t mixed with yours near the end.”**

“True, and the seal was very much untested too. I hope Obi made it okay if that’s the case.” I rubbed my forehead, “Well this something. I’ll start setting up a few chakra storage seals on me in case you decide to stay with me.”

**“Iris-chan…”**

“Now, now don’t get mushy on me partner, I told you I won’t hold it against you if you decide to stay with him.” I smiled. “If it comes down to you needing to be sealed again I’ll happily volunteer again.” With all that said I forced myself out of my head. I had a dinner and dessert to finish.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. The was some fighting followed by a cream puff eating contest afterwards.

I snickered as Sasuke and Naruto fell into sugar induced coma and I was proven right once again. Kashi won the contest and was still swiping them off the plate until they were gone.

The next day I applied three chakra storage seals of my own creation to my thigh and headed out to the bridge.

After training we got one of the toughest missions ever to grace the village. A mission that many know and is consist one used in few stories I use to read in a past world.

  
  
**_Capture Tora_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Also throw some coupling ideas out to me, I suck at romance but I can at least start planning so that when shippuden hits I can at least throw something around.  
> Also people who will flirt with Iris whether knowingly or not.


	6. Tora and an overused mission arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris tries to kill Tora  
> Wave arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this whole chapter is Wave.  
> I couldn't find a good way split it, so I didn't. This is my punishment for wanting to be one of the different people and actually write the mission out. I now know WHY no one does write it out.  
> Let it be known that if I write anymore stories for Naruto after this is done I am making Wave the shortest arc ever.  
> NEVER AGAIN!  
> I was trying to separate things as I went to speed the chapter up, but well to put it in perspective by the time they actually left the village it was already halfway through page 4, the first Zabuza fight started on page 6 ended on page 10, and don't get me started on how long everything else is...yeah this chapter is LONG.  
> There was key parts I needed to bring up here and I had to fit that in between all the canon stuff. 
> 
> Also someone asked me how old Iris is (how you found me I am amazed), now I'm assuming you meant mentally or basically how old she is between her two lifes. I don't actually have a set age for when she died, but I put it between 16-20. Now with that said she went back to where we are now at the age of 20, so mentally she's in her late 30s.

“Sasuke at point A.”

“Iris at point B and still thinks my idea was a good one.”

There was a pregnant silence before the earpiece crackled.

“Naruto at point C.”

“Naruto you're too slow and Iris we’ve gone over this every time we have this mission, no killing the target.”

“I’m just saying there's a creek nearby and no one would be the wiser if we say we found the cat dead from falling in and drowning.”

I heard Kashi sigh through the earpiece much like he usually does when we have this mission and I bring up drowning Tora. “How close are you to the target?”

“Five meters.” Sasuke answered for us. “We’re ready to move at anytime.”

“Okay...On my mark.” Hearing that I steadied myself one eye on Tora the other on my team. “Go!”

We moved and as usual Naruto managed to catch Tora with a shout. Also as usual the thing they call a cat started to kick and scratch him repeatedly. He kept a good grip on it still so when it was done beating him up, she glared at me.

I glared back at the thing and mumbled into my headset, “Ribbon on left ear. I’m starting to think ANBU would benefit from having her as a member, if the way she beats Naruto is any indication.”

My response was a sigh.

* * *

I watched with satisfaction as Tora was hugged to near death. I felt my team step away from me a bit. Huh, must of had a scary look on my face. My thoughts were cut off by the Hokage clearing his throat.

“Now then, Team 7 your next chose of duty is...babysitting an elder’s grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging.”

“No! No! No! No more stupid D-ranks!” Naruto suddenly shouted out holding his arms in a ‘X’ in front of himself.

While Naruto got lectured on why we have to take these missions and how they were set up, I smirked and turned to Sasuke with my hand out. “Told you so.”

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who decided this conversation was much more interesting, while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few notes. “Couldn’t have waited one more week to snap dobe.”

I snatched the notes out of his hand and counted them out, handed the extra back, and split what I kept. I handed one half to Kashi and slipped the other half into my pocket, enjoying the look on Sasuke's face.

“You made a joint bet?!” Sasuke managed to get out at the same time Naruto squawked “You guys bet on me?!”

“Yes and yes.”

“Hey Listen!” We all jumped and refocused on the Hokage who was glaring at us. Whoops forgot where we were at the moment.

“Sorry Hokage-sama.” I mumbled while Kashi gave his own apology.

Naruto let out humph and crossed his arm. “All you do is give lectures! I’m not the same brat I was back in the academy! I’ve been learning new things from Iris-chan and Sasuke-teme even helped me and sometimes Kakashi-sensei pulls his own weight.” 

I snickered at the last part before something clipped me over the back of my head and turned to give Kashi a grin, who rolled his eye at me.

The silence that followed was loud, then the Hokage smiled. “Okay.”

“Huh?” We all perked up.

“If you want one that much, I’ll give you a C-rank mission. It’s only a simple escort mission so it should okay for your first C-rank.” He looked towards the door. “Send Tazuna-san in.”

We turned as one to the door as it opened. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of someone who spent way more time than they should have in a bar and way less time in a shower.

“What’s this?” The old man who just walk in started staring at us, and confirmed my suspicions of him being drunk. “They’re a bunch of brats. Especially the short one with the stupid look on his face.”

I swallowed the urge to growl at him and stepped to one side of Naruto linking my arm with him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sasuke mimic me on his other side glaring at our client.

Naruto grinned and looked between the two of us, “Haha! Who’s the short one with the stupid look on...there...face…” He went quiet for all of a second before he realized who and why we grabbed him. “I’ll kill you!!”

I tightened my grip on his arm. “Now, now Naruto don’t kill the target- I mean  _ client _ before the mission even fully begins.” I put on my fakest sweetest smile.

Sasuke smirked while holding his glare in place. “Yes dobe, don’t kill the enemy- I mean  _ client _ just yet after all  you fought so hard to get us here.”

Tazuna paled and took a nervous sip of his bottle.

Just barely out of the corner of my eye I can see our beloved sensei facepalming.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the street towards the only weapon shop I knew, I’m pretty sure there was more but this one was closest to home and I only had an hour before we met up at the front gate.

**You’ve been sighing a lot more than usual Iris-chan.**

I twitched it surprise.  _ Forgot you could still talk to me, and the sighing I think is the official ‘this team is going to drive me to drink’ sign. _

**Why do you say that?**

_ Because it's true? I can’t wait until I’m chunin so I can drink something that isn’t watered down to the point there's nothing alcoholic about it... _

**Iris-chan you’re rambling again.**

_ Oops. _ I side stepped a cart and entered the weapons shop.  _  Anyway this next mission, I remember Saku telling me about how it jump straight to A-rank from C-rank. I’m sure this mission will either break all my hard work on getting this team to where it is or create an unbreakable bond between us all.  _ I grabbed a few things of ink, a pack of brushes, a few blank scrolls, and a pack of chakra testing paper (might as well get them started on jutsu training too). I moved over to the swords to try and figure out which would be best for Sasuke’s first real blade.  _ I’m just going to call the headache now. _

“I would suggest the swords near the front if you’re looking for a light blade.” I twitched at the voice and turned around to face the person who had spoken. The person in question was female and about an inch or so taller than me wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. Her hair was buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face, headband tied to her forehead.

_ ‘She looks familiar...’ _ “I’m actually looking for one that will be good as a first blade, a teammate of mine started training with a wooden one and I think he’s ready for a real one.” I answered back after a moment of trying to remember her name. 

Her eyes seemed to light up, “I can definitely help you with that. Do you know what type he's looking for?” 

“Well I've been having him use a wooden Katana, but I think a Chokutō might suit his style better.” I glanced at the area where said swords laid before looking back at her and saw I had her complete attention at the mention of it. “Technically he doesn't know I'm buying this for him, it's more of a ‘yay our first C-rank here's a present’ type of thing.”

She looked at me in surprise. “Your first C-rank? You’re one of the rookies!” She smiled and from her chakra I could tell she had a bit of relief.

“Yup. We became Genin a little over a month ago.” I shifted slightly still trying to remember her name.  _ ‘I know she’s a year older than me, but why can I not remember her name…’ _

“I’m glad to see a kunoichi who isn't obsessed with her looks and clothes.” She sighed, “I know it's a time of peace but…”

“It could change at any moment. Peace never seems to last forever, at any moment the next war will hit and no one would be prepared.” I finished off thinking back to what I lived through in the last four years.

She nodded her head and gestured me over to the Chokutō selection. “It seems like both you and your team are preparing for just that.”

“Not really. If anything this team wouldn’t be half as good or close as it is now without me taking charge.” I picked one of the blades up and tested the weight before putting it back down to try another. “I got put with the brooding and doesn’t play well with others rookie of the year and the prank pulling, attention starved, and hater of the former dead last.” I nodded to the blade I had picked up. Perfect weight and balance. 

She looked me up and down with a grin. “Well I guess that would explain the clothing choose.”

I looked down at the kill-me-orange pants and bright yellow shirt sheepishly. I knew my hair wasn’t much better with it being a mixture of shades of pinks, blues, and greens. And glitter. A LOT of glitter. Enough that it looked like an unicorn threw up on me.

Its an unspoken rule that if the prankee wakes up or is awake when the prankster is there that they need to dismantle what have set up or can not prank them that day. Apparently he used this as a way to glitter bomb my room, at least that's what I figured given his presence was still pretty fresh telling me he only left seconds before I woke up.

“I sort of have a prank war going on with my sensei. You should see him, I haven’t held back much on the return” I laughed and head for the corner to pay for stuff, after sparing a glance to the clock. “But that's not how those two are anymore. That rookie of the year is now well on his way to being a future kenjutsu master and that dead last? out learning me in sealing, and I haven’t even started him on using actual sealing paper.” I motioned to the stuff I had, “I figured I could start him with it while out on the mission. The best part of all of this is that neither one hates the other. They have friendly rivalry and are worried when the other gets hurt during training, it's amazing!”

She stared at me wide eyed, “You’re a miracle worker.”

I looked back at her with wide eyes. “I had to be this team would have drove me insane otherwise.” We held our wide looks for only feel more seconds before we started laughing. After we caught our breaths she held out her hand with a smile. “You aren’t bad for a rookie, hopefully your fighting skills match.”

I matched her smile and grabbed her hand, “You’re not bad yourself, maybe sometime after this mission we can spar. It would be a wonderful change of pace.”

“I’ll hold you to that. I’m Tenten by the way.”

“It's a date then. I’m Iris, nice to meet you.”

* * *

“Merry Christmas and Happy Easter.” I said when I made it to the gate throwing the storage scroll full of sealing supplies at Naruto and the Chokutō at Sasuke, who both stared at me then the things I threw and back at me. “What? I figured it was about time Naruto started using real sealing paper and Sasuke don’t think I didn’t realize how stiff you were with that wooden blade, this should fit you better.”

One minute I was watching them stare at me the next I was staring at the sky, back in pain, and a weight on top of me. I blinked and then looked at the fluffy yellow blob that was Naruto and found him buried face first in my chest hugging me, I glanced over to Sasuke who had pulled the Chokutō out and was looking at it with a child like wonder as he moved through a few short kenjutsu kata.

I sighed and pat Naruto on the head, “You know if I was any other girl I would deck you right now for where your face is.”

“Huh?” He looked up at me confused.

“I'll explain it later.” I shoved him off me and got up adjusting my tachi and the small storage scroll I had resting under it. “So bets on how late sensei will be?”

Naruto hopped up. “Hundred on two hours late.”

Sasuke snorted and walked over to us, his sheathed blade rest across his back, “Three hundred on an hour. No way he would be that late for something like this.”

They both looked at me, I hummed to myself and very lightly did a small chakra sweep then smirked. “Twenty minutes. Five hundred.” I held my fist out, “Closes one wins.” 

They bumped it with there own solidifying our bet. 

* * *

“You cheated.”

I snickered as I count what I won  for the seventh time and sealed it away. “How pray tell did I cheat?”

Naruto poutingly glared at me, “I don't know but you did.” Sasuke just glared me as if trying to set me on fire with his eyes.

I just smiled at them as we walked, Kashi had walked up to us at exactly twenty minutes late with Tazuna in tow. I may have cheated by doing that sweep but it's there fault for not paying attention to their surroundings better. It was about thirty minutes after we left the village that I caught two mid level spikes on my random sweeps. 

I pretend to not notice and on my next sweep I poked at Kashi’s chakra twice. What I got in response was a shock that made me jump and curse out loud.

Everyone looked at me for my sudden outburst. “Iris-chan, are you okay?” 

I smiled twitching slightly at Naruto, “Just fine. It was just a small muscle spasm.” After they looked away I glared at Kashi and mumbled, “Damn lightning users.” He at least had the decency to look apologetic.

It was less than two hours of quiet when Naruto snapped. “AGH! When are we going to run into someone to fight!?”

“Shut up dobe. This is a C-rank the most we’ll run into here is bandits.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and I noticed Tazuna flinch slightly.

I narrowed my eyes,  _ ‘Hm, interesting. Maybe there's more to this than Saku told me.’ _ I pat Naruto on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Naruto, something will happen sooner or later. But like Sasuke said the most we’ll run into is bandits.” I turned and smiled sweetly at Tazuna. “Unless Tazuna-san forgot to mention something that is.”

Something I picked on was the fact my team can read the hidden messages in my smiles and that was proven when Sasuke looked at Tazuna suspiciously, obviously noticing how nervous he looked.

Continuing on I noticed a chakra filled puddle up ahead. Okay I’m seriously done with everything right now. How stupid do you have to be to use a puddle as a way to hide when it hasn’t rained in weeks, or how this was FIRE country the land of death by overheating even when it's winter?! I mean really the idiots in the puddle really deserve the fact I dropped five kunai with explosive tags on them as we passed it.

I looked at the knocked out and charred ninja trying to place their names and rank in my head before glancing over my team and Tazuna who were staring at me.

“What? I’ve reached my quota of idiots for the day and we already knew Tazuna-san was hiding something from us.” I shrugged and looked back to the two on the ground. “Anyone got any rope?”

* * *

Once they were tied up and Kashi questioned Tazuna we were left with a decision, To continue the mission or turn around and head home.

I pulled out my copy of the Bingo Book and started flipping through it while Tazuna started the ‘I’m-going-to-try-and-guilt-trip-you-into-helping-me’ speel.

“Iris-chan, what are you doing?” I glanced up at Naruto and then back to my book.

“Trying to find info on these two.”

Sasuke stepped up to my other side looking over my shoulder, “How did you get a Bingo Book?”

“The missions desk sells them- Ah! Found them.” I started skimming over what the book had, “Let’s see, Gōzu and Meizu also known as the Demon Brothers, chūnin level missing-nin from Kirigakure...poison claws, chains attached to metal gauntlets and oh…” I reread the next lines again and again. “Um okay so yeah. Well sensei isn’t going to be all to happy about this.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Naruto tried looking at the page before I snapped it shut and looked over to Kashi, who had obviously heard what I said and was waiting.

I sighed. “They assist an ANBU level missing nin and odds are we’ll be running into him next.” I looked at each person before sighing again. “The name of said missing nin is Momochi Zabuza.”

* * *

Looking at the chakra charged mist around us I knew we really should have turned back the moment I mentioned Zabuza’s name, but the world bends for Naruto and if he says we’ll be fine the world will follow. 

I am NOT his biggest fan right now.

I tensed as the Killer Intent settled around us as we tried to keep our formation around Tazuna. The best way to describe KI is like having ice water dumped on you while you are choked, overloaded with chakra, and drowned all while thinking you could die if you so much as breathed. At least for me it feels like that, I’m not sure if others feel something different but this is how I feel when I’m hit with it. It sends the sensory part of me into a wild frenzy of trying to read everything at once. I couldn’t sense Kashi at all right now due to that and it worried me.

“Don’t worry...I’ll protect you guys even if it kills me.” I looked in the direction I heard the voice and almost relaxed when I saw Kashi standing there. He looked over his shoulder at us eye smiling, “I don’t let my comrades die.” 

The three of us froze as a voice spoke behind us.“We’ll see about that!” The next second I felt something shove me out of the way. I twisted so I landed on all fours facing where I just stood my hand tightening on the kunai I had in it at what I saw, Kashi was standing there with a kunai buried in Zabuza’s chest but instead of blood it was water coming out of the wound.  _ ‘Water clone then that means…!’ _ I felt a poke and saw Zabuza appear behind him.

I opened my mouth to warn him but Naruto beat me to it. “Sensei! Behind you!”

The clone turned into a puddle and Kashi was slashed in two. For a moment I almost thought he was dead and my heart stopped for split second until he turned into water.  _ ‘Fuck. This battle isn’t good for my heart.’ _

Kashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his throat, “Don’t move, it's over.” I could feel the other two relax but I tensed more, that was too easy of a win.

Zabuza started chuckling, “It’s over? Heh, I’ll admit it was impressive of you to use your clone to say those words to distract me while you hid in the mist and watched.But...” His eyes crinkled in a way that said he was grinning behind the bandages, and I felt another poke as another Zabuza appeared behind Kashi. The one in front of him turned into water. “I’m also not that easy.” 

“Sensei!” We all shouted as Zabuza took a swing at him. He ducked but Zabuza kicked him towards the lake.

Zabuza vanished and appeared behind a resurfaced Kashi hands moving through seals quickly, “Water Prison no Jutsu!” And with that Kashi was trapped.

_ ‘Shit, which version it is...’  _ I focused on Kashi’s chakra,  _ ‘Double shit! His chakra level is dropping faster than it should be, that would mean its the version where it intends to drown you. Then Kashi is using more chakra to filter some air in and between that and what his sharrigan is using...we need to get him out of there.’ _

“Gah!” I snapped back in to see Naruto get thrown away.

I moved over to him quickly, “Naruto, are you okay?” He nodded and glared at Zabuza.

“All of you, take Tazuna-san and run! As long as I’m trapped in this prison he can’t move!” Kashi yelled gaining our attention. “The clone can’t go very far from his real body, just run away!”

I looked at Naruto who looked back at me and then at Sasuke, who turned slightly to meet our eyes. At that moment we knew what we were going to do and that Kashi wasn’t going to like it one bit. I helped Naruto up as Sasuke backed up so he was level with us, Naruto held out his fist with a grin. Sasuke and I put our own fists against his fist matching his grin with a smirk and a smile.

“Sorry sensei!” Naruto started.

“We kind of can’t do that at the moment,” I continued, mind already flying through possible plans.

“We have a team nindo to follow, we’d be breaking that if we ran now.” Sasuke finished.

Naruto looked to where Zabuza was standing on his headband, before looking at us “Any plans?”

I brought my hand up to cover my mouth, “For your headband use your clones, for getting sensei free still working on that. Also cover your mouth when you're speaking, he’s ANBU level odds are he can read lips even at this distance.”

They both nodded and then Naruto charged forward forming the hand seal for his Kage Bunshin summoning roughly fifty clones (give or take) and tackled the water clone. A second later all the clones popped and Sasuke and I caught Naruto as he was thrown back towards us clutching his headband.

“Nicely done Ruto.” I said looking over what we had to work with better. My thoughts were interrupted by Kashi shouting again. Obviously he didn’t see or hear us earlier.

“What are you doing?! Run away, this fight was over the moment I got caught!” Seeing us not evening looking like we would move, he changed tactics. “Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?”

...oh yeah that was a thing and if the looks on the other two's face was any indication they forgot too. Forgot this was a C-rank and not my normal B-ranks.

We looked at Tazuna who was behind us and Naruto mumbled, “Old man…”

Tazuna sighed, “I planted this seed myself. I’m not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I’d stop you.” He then grinned at us. “I’m sorry guys...fight as much as you want.”

We nodded and I looked at Naruto, “Keep some clones if you can around him so we can move freely.” He nodded and did so.

Sasuke and I drew our blades and Naruto summoned up a crap ton of clones and we charged the clone.

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact I kept an eye on Kashi's chakra level, I would think this fight was going on for hours.

We were thrown back once more, my tachi had a crack in it, Sasuke’s Chokuto wasn’t cracked but the fact I only just gave it to him showed in his swings. Naruto, our stamina and chakra tank, was panting and I could tell the constant use of clones was finally hitting his reserves. Kashi wasn’t being much help being trapped and yelling at us to run still.

You’d think he’d learn by now that we’re stubborn and ignoring him.

I had a plan but it will have to rely on Sasuke and Naruto trusting me and Zabuza thinking all my smarts and braveness was an act. So far the second part seems to be working. Who knew faking that you’re weaker than you actually are was hard to do.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and before I could question it they charged Zabuza, Sasuke had his chokuto out and Naruto had a kunai in each hand. “W-wait you two!” I forced a stutter into my voice and bit my lip as I pulled out a kunai and took a defensive position.  The two of them were thrown away and slide to a stop just in front of me.

I ducked my head enough to make sure Zabuza wouldn’t be able to see my lips move but also to look like I was scared.

“‘Suke, Ruto don’t react. I have a plan to get sensei out but I need you two to trust me and keep him distracted okay? If you understand tap your leg once.” I watched them both in my peripheral and saw them both do so, Sasuke more subtle than Naruto but they heard me.

I glanced between Naruto and Sasuke then between Zabuza and a trapped Kashi, I started shaking and could feel the tears in my eyes slipping out.

“Well it seems pinky isn’t as tough as she pretended to be.” Zabuza said and I could only assume he was grinning by his tone.

Naruto and Sasuke looked back at me surprised, obviously they’ve never seen me cry or look scared. 

“Iris/Iris-chan...”

I shook a bit more backing up a step and then ducked my head down. “I’m sorry!” I dropped the kunai and bolted it the opposite direction of Zabuza, ignoring both the shouts from Naruto and Sasuke and the laughter from Zabuza.

The moment I couldn’t sense them anymore I called up two water clones and clamped my chakra down made easier since this type of water clones take a good chunk of my chakra. Looking between the clones I nodded, “Whichever one of you is more solid stay to the left side of the forest and stay hidden until the other one pops, then keep all attention on you.”One clone nodded and then took to the trees to my left. 

I looked at the other one, “You’ll be ahead of me, you’ll get attention on you and keep it until you pop.” I sighed. “I hope the others aren’t mad, this is like the bell test all over again only death is an option.”

The clone nodded and took to the trees to my right. I counted to twenty before following the second clone. 

_ ‘I hope they can keep him distracted.’  _ I thought as I came to a stop on a branch two trees away from where the clone was hidden.

“Iris-chan wouldn’t do that!” I looked over to where I heard the voice and saw between the branches Naruto standing next to a kneeling Sasuke glaring at the real Zabuza.

“Just accept the fact pinkie ran and abandoned you.”

“Iris is one of the strongest people I've ever met.” I blinked in surprise when Sasuke started speaking. When he spoke again it was a bit quieter but still loud enough for me to hear, “She may even be able to stand against  _ him _ ...”

I stared at Sasuke frozen.  _ ‘Whoa that’s a high level of praise coming from him.’ _

“Yeah! Iris-chan is strong, she wouldn’t just run away without a reason!” Naruto shouted.

I smiled,  _ ‘Thank you for trusting me guys.’ _ I looked over to where Kashi was trapped.  _ ‘Now let’s get sensei free.’ _

I looked at the clone and signed  _ Start mission. _ It nodded and pulled out a handful of kunai and shuriken and threw them right at the real Zabuza. Most if not all missed, either flying past him or because he simply moved his head to the side.

There was happy shouts from Naruto before Zabuza’s water clone appeared in front of it slicing it in two. I’m almost positive everyone's hearts stopped before the two halves turned into water. Not a moment after my other clone flickered in and out of existence. The Zabuza clone moved over toward its direction.

I heard Zabuza chuckle. “Well Kakashi, your brats are interesting I’ll give them that.”

I smirked and like a switch was flipped I was in familiar territory. I looked behind Zabuza at all the weapons, I felt the smirk grow.

Perfect.

Tightening my hold on my chakra, I took a deep breath, pulled out a kunai, and activated a kawarimi switching myself with one of the kunai behind Zabuza. I held my breath staying crouched as I settled on top of the water waiting to see if he noticed me or not. After a few moments it seemed he didn’t.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kashi on the other hand? They noticed if the fact Naruto was grinning- thanking every higher being above that he did give me away by yelling-, Sasuke was hiding a smirk behind his hand- probably telling Naruto something if the way he covered his own mouth was any indication-, and Kashi was wide eyed trying not to stare in my direction and give me away.

I ignored all of that and spun the kunai in my hand by the ring.  _ ‘One shot Iris. You fail, you die.’  _ Keeping that in mind I bolted forward and stabbed the blade into the arm that had Kashi trapped. 

Zabuza jerked his arm away with a yell of pain freeing Kashi. I moved in front of him so he could catch his breath and stop using chakra as an air source.

“Well, well. Seems like pinky is smarter than I thought.” The bandages moved to show he was grinning under them and grabbed his sword. “Too bad I have to end you here.” 

I tensed and did something I haven't done since I actually was a rookie who didn't know any better. I brought my arms up in an X and closed my eyes waiting for the blade to come down.

The drowning and choking feeling was back and my eyes snapped open to see Kashi blocking the sword with a kunai of his own. The KI? Coming from him. 

Kashi was not a happy guy right now. I froze as I met his eyes over his shoulder. Yup not happy at all, very scary mad. “Get. Back. To. Land. Now.” 

I barely managed to get out a ‘yes sir’ before I forced a switch with the kunai I had dropped earlier. I didn't bother to greet Sasuke and Naruto or even pay attention to the fight that probably started behind me, I just dropped on all fours gasping for breath.

_ ‘Fuck. Well can check ‘getting hit with KI from Kashi’ off the list of things I never thought would happen.’ _

I felt two hands land on my shoulders and I looked up. Naruto was on my left and Sasuke on my right watching me with worry.

“I’m fine. Sensei just has a strong KI and I sort of got hit with it.” I sat back on my legs. “Thanks for keeping him distracted and for saying what you did before my first clone popped up..”

I forced down a laugh as their faces turned a very nice shade of red. Something poked at the edge of my senses and I scrambled up. “Someone's here.” The two of them were up and standing with me a moment later tense and ready for another fight.

We tensed more when something flew out of the forest and hit Zabuza in the neck making drop dead instantly. I glanced around the trees before spotting the hunter nin mask, I softly spoke, “In the tree, hunter nin, stay alert just in case.” I sparingly made note of Kashi checking Zabuza’s pulse and that the weapon used for the kill was senbon.    
The two on either side of me nodded following my line of sight, Naruto made a confused noise to seeing the person. “What’s a hunter nin? Hmm, he doesn’t even seem any older than us, how could he take down Zabuza so easily?”

“Hunter nin, hunt down missing nin from their respective villages. Zabuza is from Kiri, that would mean that this guy is from there as well.” I quietly explained as the masked nin spoke to Kashi. “Also something you should understand, there are people younger than sensei who are stronger than him. Age doesn’t judge how strong you are.”

Sasuke motioned for us to move closer slightly with are guard still up, Naruto and I nodded in agreement. So as one we moved closer only stopping and tensing when the hunter nin vanished and reappeared next to Zabuza’s body.

“Your battle is over now, and now I must dispose of this body.” He carefully lifted it up, “Since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell.” And he was gone.

_ ‘Somethings not right. Hunter nin dispose of the body on the spot. I can understand not doing so in front of us, but something doesn’t seem right.’ _ I was pulled from my thoughts as the ‘thud’ of Kashi hitting the ground echoed in the clearing.

“Sensei!” We moved around immediately. I did a small check of his chakra as Sasuke checked his pulse and sighed.

“He’s fine.” Sasuke said at the same time I said, “Chakra exhaustion from what I can tell.” 

“So he’s okay then?” Naruto asked looking between the two of us. 

I walked around Kashi before kneeling down next to his face and poking his cheek. I got a glare in response. “Yeah he’s fine but not moving anytime soon.” I stood up and looked around the area. “Tazuna-san is you house far from here?”

“Uh, it shouldn’t take us more than thirty minutes to get there without anyone else showing up.” I nodded and then looked at Naruto.

“Naruto can you make three clones, have one henge into a stretcher the other two can carry it. Sasuke help me roll our sensei onto it. Let’s try and get there before night fall.”

* * *

Sometime during the the thirty minutes of getting to Tazuna’s house Kashi had finally passed out. The three of us sat a bit away from him after I explained that being a Joinin for so long he most likely learned how to sleep fight, and it was better safe than sorry right now.

“Sensei’s down, now what do we do?” Naruto groaned out from his spot sprawled out on the floor.

I sighed, “We follow protocol is what we do.” They both looked at me as waiting for me to explain and once again I sighed. “The protocol is this: If the team's leader/captain is incapacitated, the co-leader/captain is to take over. If there is no established co-leader/captain, the one who holds the next highest rank is in charge. If the team is of the same rank or the person who is of higher rank is incapacitated as well, the team must decide among themselves who will take charge until either the leader/captain or the co-leader/captain are able to continue, or the mission is complete.”

I waited for Naruto to jump up and claim the spot, and for Sasuke to shoot him down and try and take it for himself. The only thing they did though was share a long look, nod once to each other, and then look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at them, “Why are you two staring at me?”

Another shared look and Naruto sat up fully grinning, “We choose you as team captain Iris-chan!”

“What.”

Sasuke smirked at me, “ You're in charge Iris-taichou.”

I twitched. “Why do you want me as the leader? I figure you two would jump at it.”

“You've always been the leader of the team since we became one.” Sasuke said with Naruto nodding along with his arms crossed.

“But-”

“Iris-chan, you only need to do it until Kakashi-sensei is back on his feet.” Naruto cut in. I sighed.

“Fine you want me in charge then I'm in charge so no complaining, got it?”

“Yes taichou!” 

I twitched again and removed the scroll on my back. I opened it and looked at the array of storage seals I had made, the whole scroll held all of my stuff so I didn't have carry a bag around. I pushed a bit of chakra into one of them causing a stack of seals to pop out.

I grabbed them and held them out to Naruto. “Take these and lay them in circle around the house. When you're done activate them, they will vanish just go around the house once more to make sure all are gone and join up with Sasuke.” I looked at Sasuke, “I want you to take a bunch of Naruto clones and start a guard shift, but make the rotation random leave no pattern to it at all. When you’re sure everything is done come back here, I want at least six clones with Tazuna-san when he goes to work on the bridge and Sasuke I want you to stay at the house in case the seals don’t work. Anyone leaves this house I want someone with them at all times, got it?”

They stared at me as I caught my breath and watched them amused. “Well boys?”

**I think you fired their brains Iris-chan!**

I mentally rolled my eyes at my partners laughter and focus back to in time to see them get up quickly and leave with a shout of “We’re on it Iris-taichou!” from Naruto making me twitch again.

Then an amused voice spoke from behind me. “Iris-taichou?”

I turned my head to glare at Kashi, “Don’t start or you’ll find yourself with a lot of glittery underwear.”

He started to sit up and I flickered to his side and pushed him back down. “No, you need to rest.”

“Maa, I’m fine Iris.”

“Fine? Well Let’s go over the definition of fine shall we?” I started I held up a hand and started ticking each thing off as I spoke, “Severe chakra exhaustion, a sprain wrist, bruised ribs, and possible water in lungs. Yeah you sound a hundred percent fine to me.” A small growl slipped out out of irritation as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow silently telling to say otherwise. He stared at me before sighing and settling down.

“So any particular reason you have Naruto and Sasuke setting up seals and guard shifts?” He asked after a moment of silence.

I sat up straighter and started my report, “Zabuza is still alive.” The look in his sharpened and nodded for me to continue on why I think that is so. “Hunter nin always dispose of the body on the spot, I could understand the hunter nin we saw taking pity on us newbies and not doing so right in front of us. But what was suspicious was the hunter nin picked up his body and moved it instead of waiting until we had moved on, also taking in the fact he used senbon, a weapon that has a low kill chance, to kill him and put them in his neck. Hunter nin know the human body and thanks to my sister I know that in the correct place, you can put someone in a temporary death like state by putting senbon in two spots on the neck in a certain angle. It’s extremely risky to do but if someone who is proficient with senbon does it they wouldn’t have a problem. I assume from all of this that the hunter nin we saw is working with Zabuza and when see him about to be killed by you, he started his act.”

I watched Kashi process all of this before nodding. “I thought there was something odd about this whole situation.” He looked at me, “Good work Iris.”

I nodded and slumped, “So what now? I already have the house protected but odds are we're going to be fighting both of them again.”

“I need at least a week to recover, it should take that long for Zabuza as well.” He said and I nodded. “Looks like it’s time to start training.”

I inwardly sighed,  _ ‘Idiot should be resting not walking around and using chakra.’ _

That’s when I heard Naruto yelling and another unfamiliar voice doing the same. That’s when Sasuke entered the room.

“Why is Naruto yelling?”

He shrugged, “Tazuna’s grandson came home and said something Naruto didn’t like.” He sat down next to me.

I rolled my eyes.  _ ‘Well this is going to be an adventure.’ _

* * *

I twitch in irritation as I watched Kashi explain the tree walking technique to us. Well to Naruto and Sasuke, I ignored him and walked up the tree and walk under a branch and sat upside down and waited for them to notice. Luckily it didn’t take long since Naruto had turned to where I was standing a moment ago.

“Huh? Iris-chan?” The three of them looked around making me snort, it drew their attention to me and I raised an eyebrow at them.

“I’ve already proved I can water walk, is this enough proof that I know this too?” I asked at their surprised looks.

“Well it seems our female teammate is closer to becoming hokage and out shines the Uchiha clan.” I growled at Kashi as spoke and glared when he turned his head to look at me. But the damage was done and Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared at me.

_ ‘Damn it.’ _ I cut the chakra I was using to hang upside down and let myself drop, the sudden spazzing of chakra showed I startled them by doing this. I twisted at the last second and landed in a crouch, I stood up and walked towards Kashi ignoring Naruto and Sasuke and grabbed Kashi’s arm dragging him away.

I forced him to sit on a fallen log. “You need to be resting, so you are staying right here while I go undo the damage you just caused.” I turned to walk back to Naruto and Sasuke but Kashi’s voice stopped me.

“Iris joking aside, I’m in charge of this team not you.” I turned and looked at him with a glare.

“Yet this is the first time you took an interest in our training.” I walked towards him and from his stiffening I could tell I had released some of my own KI. “I’m the one who got Sasuke into kenjutsu. I’m the one who showed Naruto sealing. I’m the one who’s been training this team since day one, and you know what you’ve done? Nothing. You just sat there as I did your job for you, I built this team to trust one another. To make sure we had each others back regardless.” I took a deep breath and continued, “So far on this mission we’ve shown we trust each other with our lives. Obviously you don’t trust us with yours.” I turned around and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto who were frozen obviously they heard me.

“Iris-chan…”

I shook my head, “I’m done, let’s just get you two learning this so we can kick ass.” That got them to relax and straighten up waiting for instruction. “Okay we're going to use what I call the acorn method.”

“Acorn method?” Sasuke question and I nodded.

“Both of you face your tree.” They turned and did so, “Now close your eyes and picture an acorn.” I looked between the two and put one hand on each of their backs making them tense and then relax. “Now image that acorn filling up with chakra.” I waited a moment before speaking quieter, “Now take the chakra you put into your acorn and empty it into the soles of your feet.” I watched there chakra as it slowly moved and nodded. “Now go.” I nudged them slightly and there eyes snapped open and they ran at their tree. 

I stood back and smiled as they past where I was sitting not long ago before they started falling. Sasuke landed first before moving to catch Naruto, and I moved to help. We ended up in a dog pile on the ground.

Naruto was grinning, Sasuke was smirking though it leaning more towards a smile and I let out a small laugh.  _ ‘Maybe the damage isn’t as bad I thought it was.’ _

* * *

My eye twitched as I watched Naruto and Sasuke stuff their faces quickly before holding up their bowels.

“More.” Then they glared at each other and the closer I looked the more I could see the sparking lightning in between them.

They froze and then threw up on the side.

I shook my head. “Don’t keeping eat if you're just going throw it back up!”

_ ‘This usually amuses me, but after all that shit earlier with Kashi really has me in a bad mood.’ _ Neither of us have spoken since then. Not even indirectly, he’s been silent the whole time just watching us.

It was a while after dinner (and getting the history of what happened to Inari’s, Tazuna’s grandson, father via Naruto pointing out the torn picture.) when I remembered the chakra paper. I shot out of my seat and up the stairs as I heard startled noises from both Naruto and Sasuke. I grabbed my scroll and then made my way back to the kitchen, jumping the stairs.

“Are you okay Iris?” Sasuke asked eyeing the scroll as I put on the table and opened it.

“Yup, I just remembered I had something for you two to try.” I swiped the tip of my fingers against a seal and snatched the object that popped out. I held up the package of chakra testing paper. “Ever wanted to know chakra affinity?”

Naruto tilted his head looking at the package. “Chakra affinity?”

I nodded and looked at Tsunami, “May I borrow a bowel?” She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. “Chakra affinity is your chakra’s element. Fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, are the five basic ones.”

The two of them perked up as Kashi watched us, I nodded my thanks to Tsunami as I took the rice bowl from her. I took three pieces out and hand one to Sasuke and the other to Naruto, keeping the third for myself.

“Iris-chan why do you need the bowl?”

“Um, well...it's better if I show you first.” I held the paper between my thumb and forefinger over the bowl and pushed a very small amount of chakra into it. It was like pulling a rag out of a bucket of water, the paper was drenched and dripping into the bowl like a wet rag and I dropped it into the half full bowl. I looked up at the surprised looks, “According to the Hokage and a few books I read, this means I’m in perfect harmony with my element. But it's rare to have without training with said element for years.”

“That’s so cool Iris-chan!” Naruto exclaimed and I winced at the sudden volume change.

“Thanks. Now who wants to go next?”

Naruto was pretty much bouncing in his seat, “I will! I will!”

“Okay, Okay calm down. All you have to do is push chakra into the paper.”

We watched as Naruto did as I said and the paper split into two pieces. “Well looks like Naruto is a wind element.” I looked at Sasuke and nodded for him to go as Naruto cheered.

Sasuke did so and two things happened when he did. The paper wrinkled and then caught on fire making him drop it into the bowl of water. He looked at me in confusion and I smiled.

“Looks like you a primary of lightning and a secondary in fire.” He seemed very pleased with this as I finished speaking.

“Yosh! I’m so pumped up going back to training!” Naruto then ran out of the house.

“Don’t over work yourself!” I yelled after him.

* * *

I came down the stairs yawning taking in the fact only Tazuna, Sasuke, and Kashi were at the table. 

“I guess Naruto never came back last night?” I asked as I took a seat next to Sasuke.

“The idiot’s probably dead.” Sasuke said and I whacked him in the head, swiping a piece of his food while he glared at me.

I popped the piece of food into my mouth and smiled, “Well looks like we're going Naruto hunting Sasuke.”

He just sighed.

* * *

After breakfast we started our walk to where they’ve been training, I watched Sasuke's back as I weighed my choices before taking a deep breath.

“Sasuke...Are you really going to fight your brother on your own?” He stopped walking and I did the same. “That’s what he told you to do isn’t it? To fight him one on one? You know that’s what he wants you to do.”

He turned around and glared at me. “You don’t know anything!” He snapped out, his chakra lashing around in him.

“I know that you’re listening to your family's murder.” I felt his chakra freeze. “So why not trick him? When the day comes for you two to fight, you won’t be alone. You’ll have me, a strategist, and Naruto, a future seal master, let him assume you followed his orders and we’ll be in shadows waiting for our sign to help you.”

He stared at me silent and I couldn't read him at all.

So I pulled out my last card.

“You aren’t the last.” He blinked and then narrowed his eyes. “He’s not in the village currently since he’s undercover right now, and technique has been dead since the third war but he’s an Uchiha.”

I noticed eyes go wide as I spoke, “He...he missed someone...I-I’m not the last…”

I nodded. “I can’t give you his real name since I don’t have the clearance to do so but he goes by the alias Tobi.” I moved forward to catch Sasuke as he swayed on his feet.

He grabbed my shirt and looked me in the eyes, “You're not lying.”

“I’m not Sasuke. When he's in the village again I'll make sure to tell you so you two can meet.”

He went silent as we stood there for what seemed forever before Sasuke spoke quietly.

“You...you two would help me with my revenge?” 

I smiled and pet his hair, “I would and I know if you told Naruto he would help too. Remember our team’s nindo Sasuke, no abandoning each other.” He nodded and leaned against me.

It took a bit for Sasuke to gather his emotions but once he was able to keep walking I could tell by his chakra that he was much calmer than he was before.

As we came to the spot where the marked trees were we passed someone as they headed in the direction we came from.

I turned my head to watch them.  _ ‘Cute.’ _ I looked back to where Sasuke was helping Naruto up from the ground.

“So I see you’ve been busy.” Looking up at Naruto’s tree where the marks went higher than they were the day before.

“Hehe, yeah I’ve beaten Sasuke in height.” Naruto grinned at Sasuke who twitched in response.

I shook my head at them as Sasuke moved to his tree pulling a kunai out.  _ ‘Rivals regardless of friendship.’ _

Naruto hopped back to his tree and a moment later they were running up the trees trying to out do each other.

I turned and headed back to the house calling back to them, “Make sure to take breaks you two, I don’t want to find you passed out or else I won’t make any ramen or tomato based dishes for a month.” I grinned when I felt there chakra drop and there eyes on my back.

* * *

I turned as the door opened and smiled, “Welcome back boys, glad you see you able to walk,” I looked at how Sasuke was holding most of Naruto’s weight. “Well somewhat walking at least.”

Naruto grinned, “We both made it to the top!”

“Congrats!”

Sasuke dropped Naruto into one chair and then dropped into the other one. They both slumped over tired. I pushed a bowl over to the two of them and poked Naruto who grumbled at me from his slump position.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the bowl closer, “Eat Ruto. I’m not letting you leave this table until at least half of that is eaten.” I looked at Sasuke, “Same goes for you ‘suke.”

They grumbled at me but took bites of the food at least. That’s when Inari slammed his hands on the table suddenly.

“Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you’re still no match for Gato’s men!” He shouted at Naruto who didn’t bother to look up and kept eating. “No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!”

“Whatever kid I’m not like you.” Naruto said now picking at his food.

“I’d hate to be like you! You don’t know anything about this country, yet you’re being so nosy!” Inari continued.

_ ‘He better stop before he says something to set Naruto off.’ _ I watched as Naruto continued to ignore him, obviously deciding this fight isn’t worth picking.

“What the hell do you know about me?! I’m different from you, you’re always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don’t know how hard life can be!”

_ ‘Oh no.’  _ I thought when I felt Naruto’s chakra twist in anger suddenly.  _ ‘Whelp Inari just dug his own grave.’ _

“So…” He said quietly before speaking louder, “It’s ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?”

Inari jolted as if struck by lightning when Naruto looked up glaring right at him, “Just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!”

Naruto then stormed out the front door as Inari took off up the stairs.

It was quiet for a moment until I stood up and all eyes were on me suddenly. I ignored the looks and headed up the stairs following the sound of muffled crying.

I stopped in front of a door that was cracked open and saw Inari sitting there staring at something in his lap, I moved the door open a bit and knocked on the side.

“Hey, do you mind if I share a story with you Inari-kun?” He looked at me over his shoulder before nodding.

I walked over to his bed and sat at the edge, I patted the spot next to me to invite him to do the same. Once he was sitting next to me I dropped to my side dragging him down with me, before he could move I removed his hat, curled around him, and tucked his head under my chin.

“Let me share the story of a boy who knew neither of his parents and was hated by everyone for an unknown reason, yet still managed to smile even when the odds were against him.”

* * *

An hour after my story was done and Inari had fallen asleep, I sat up careful to not wake him up, covered him and headed out of the room. I looked up at Kashi who was standing there since my story. “Is Naruto back?”

He shook his head and then motioned for me to follow him outside and to the docks where he sat down, I did the same a second later.

I watched him as he stared at the sky. 

“You’re doing it again Iris.”

“Hm?”

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, “You’re staring at me as if trying to figure me out. You do that a lot I've noticed.”

I chuckled and shook my head before leaning back on my hands. “Actually it's the opposite, I’m trying to figure out how I can read you. It’s not hard to do so for me for some reason.”

It’s true, even back in my old time I’ve been able to read him even though I only really saw him when we had missions together or the times I let Genma talk me into a drinking contest- which is usually when all the jounin are in the village and there’s a newbie in the mix. Actually now that I think about it Kashi is the main reason Genma never managed to get blackmail on me while we were drinking, he always ended up dragging me back to my apartment and would crash on the couch to make sure I didn’t leave and get into trouble while I was in ‘happy drunk mode’.

“Iris.” I blinked and looked at Kashi before I realized I had blanked out on him.

“Sorry.”

“You should be careful about that, if you were to zone out in the field it could get you killed.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes I’ll make sure the voice in my head knows.”

He gave me an eye smile, “Maa, do I need to bring you in for an early psyche exam Iris?”

I matched his eye smile with one of my own smiles, “Ne, that would mean you need to actually go into a hospital first and risk someone realizing you still need to have your yearly physical.”

We sat there with our respected smiles waiting for the other to give in. Then he sighed and dropped back using one arm to cover his eye and my smile turned into a smirk since that was proof I won this round.

“To steal a saying from the Nara’s, you are very troublesome.” 

I grinned, “Thank you, I try very hard to reach the Nara level of troublesome.”

A very unamused look in response.

Settling back on my hands I looked over area around us. I refused to look up at the moon, I’ve had enough nightmares over that damn thing for three lifetimes thanks. I really need a drink right now, the night is nice enough for one that's for sure.

I heard him sigh, “I do trust you guys. I just…” I glanced at him, “I’m still getting use to having a genin team, I keep forgetting this is new to all of us.”

I poked him making him move his arm so I could look him in the eye, “We're your pack, and as your pack we can help each other out. You're not alone in learning.” I reached over and brushed some of his hair back and smiled. ”Now then, you better get some sleep tonight tomorrow marks the week.”

I got up and headed into the house before a thought made me stop just before I made it. I know as much as anyone that it's a testy subject to bring up, but I feel like if I don’t say it I won’t have another chance to.

Taking a deep breath I spoke softly, “Hatake Sakumo really is a hero who deserves to have his name on the memorial stone, I wonder how much fighting it will take to have it done.” I felt Kashi’s chakra flinch and then freeze before I felt him staring at me. I just walked into the house without turning around and headed for bed.

The next morning neither of us acted like what I said was actually said. Though I know it’s still hanging in the back of his head.

After breakfast and confirming that Naruto had made it back early in the morning and was passed out from training, we headed out for the bridge.

* * *

Honestly I blame Naruto still for the whole deciding to stay and fight thing. I held my arms up to protect my vitals as many senbon rained around Sasuke and me. 

“Sasuke, we really can’t keep this up.” I panted out pulling the senbon out of my arms. I spared a look over to Sasuke to see him doing the same before form the hand seals for his fireball again. “Save your chakra, it didn’t work the first two times.”

He ignored me and shot one after Haku as he switched mirrors again that's when I notice that he managed to get his pants leg.

_ ‘Either he’s moving slower or Sasuke is speeding up.’ _

**Iris-chan he’s shooting again, I think he’s done playing around.**

Refocusing back into the battle I realized Isobu was right. I also realized I was about to do something really stupid.

You know how in movies how when something big happens everything slows down and everyone moves in slow motion? 

You know those moments when you move without thinking?

Because that’s what I was experiencing when I moved toward Sasuke as Haku let out another wave of senbon. One moment I was standing the next I was in front of Sasuke and then I was falling.

That’s when the pain and numbness set in.

Everything caught up to what was going on and my vision blurred.  _ ‘Heh. Sorry Obi, looks like you have to take over from here.’  _ I felt myself be lifted up slightly and forced, when did I close them?, my eyes back open.

Despite my blurred vision I could still make out the fact Sasuke was the one who lifted me up, I did notice something different as my vision started to turning black though.

I smiled despite the pain and forced out, “Congrats...red eyes…” I closed my eyes again as I heard yells of my name, then I was floating in a dark abyss.

* * *

I jolted awake suddenly and groaned in pain as I noted I couldn't untense my muscles.

“Iris/Iris-chan!”

I took a slow deep breath and slowly spoke, “Someone...carefully remove...the senbon...in my neck.” It was an odd feeling having something pulled out of your neck, I don't like the feeling at all.

I sighed in relief as my muscles untensed slowly and I opened my eyes finally, blinking a few times I noticed there was a blonde and black blur above me.

I ignored my protesting muscles and sat up, “So with the lack of fire and lava, I assume we’re all still alive.” I joked as my vision finally clear up and I could see Naruto and Sasuke were indeed the blurry figures.

Naruto made a sound as if choking back a sob and then arms were around me with the person shaking.

Only it wasn’t Naruto who was the one hugging me.

I turned my head and my vision was filled with black hair, that’s when Naruto gave in and hugged me from my other side wrapping an arm around Sasuke as well who shifted to do the same to Naruto.

I rapidly blinked before looking over to Tazuna to see him still surrounded by my barrier seals before looking to the end of the bridge where Zabuza and Haku laid dead. I looked up at Kashi as he came to a stop near us and for once since the day I met him I couldn’t tell what he was feeling, not from his eye or his chakra. I looked back to Naruto and Sasuke and carefully lifted my arms and gripped the back of there shirts tightly and leaned my head against theirs with my eyes closed.

_ ‘We’re alive.’ _

* * *

Once Sasuke and I were fit to move and the bridge was done it was time to head home.

“Thanks to you we’ve completed the bridge, but...This is super sad.” Tazuna said as we all stood on the finished bridge about leave.

“Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t worry! We’ll come to visit!” Naruto said with a shaky grin.

Inari stood there fighting back tears to the point of shaking. “Y-you...better…”

Of course that set Naruto off who starting shaking as well. “Inari...you’re sad right? It’s alright to cry!.” 

“I’m not going to cry! But Naruto you can cry too!”

Naruto turned around immediately, “Fine...Later…”

They both broke down with tears streaming down their faces. Sasuke shook his head at them while I snickered at there stubbornness.

I walked over to Inari and knelt down, “You be good okay?” I leant forward and kissed his forehead and smiled as his face turned red.

Suddenly I was pulled away from him and found myself jerked back onto my feet and being pulled along. Once I managed to stop stumbling I realized Naruto and Sasuke were walking stiffly while holding my wrists and Kashi had a hand on my back walking normally, though his chakra said otherwise.

I just sighed and prayed this won’t become a habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be fun! No seriously, I've been working on it bit by bit since chapter 3 I believe? maybe end of chapter 2...Whatever it's the fun chapter for me.  
> On an unrelated note, I think I'm starting to ship Iris and Obito together someone send help....


	7. Tobito-nii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi is good boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing I really need to say about this chapter:  
> Long Hair!Obito.  
> Fight me.

As we headed down the path, deciding that taking the trees would strain me after my journey towards temporary death, Naruto pointed in the direction we were headed in, “Huh? Who's that?” He then proceed to forget what a potential ambush looked like and ran towards them.

I heard Sasuke sigh. “Idiot.”

I just ran after him skimming the surrounds with my hand on my tachi, with the crack in it I know I can still use it,  ready for the potential ambush. As I stopped near Naruto who was shaking the person on the ground I took in the appearance of them, long black hair that stuck up in different places was wrapped up in bandages in a long ponytail, build might be male, and an almost familiar set of deep blue- possibly purple- robes. Hmm, interesting.

Hearing the the groan from the guy on the ground, I immediately did a quick sweep for protection enemies as Sasuke and Kashi came to step up to us.

“Hey, Hey are you okay?” Naruto asked helping the guy sit up. The guy looked up giving us an eye fall of a mask.

A orange mask.

An orange _swirl_ mask.

_A familiar orange swirl mask._

I had to to force myself not to facepalm though I’m pretty sure my expression says I want to.

The mask wearing idiot tilted head to the side, “Eh? Tobi is fine.” He then proceed to look at each of us as if in confusion. “Tobi was just looking for a three tailed flower, but Tobi must of gotten lost.”

_‘Three-tailed flower? Ah. The code word we settled on, so that confirms that it's my Obi without a doubt.’_

I watched Naruto look at him confused. “A three tailed flower?”

“Yup, yup! Tobi thought he saw one a few years ago, but it was missing its tails.”

I started to translate subconsciously what Obi was saying, _‘So he showed up in this world a few years before I did, and figured out the me that was here currently wasn’t the me he knew.’_

Poor Naruto looked even more confused than before “But flowers don’t have tails, so that must mean you’re trying to trick us!” He quickly stumbled to his feet and held up a kunai ready to fight.

Obi started to wave his hands and shake his head panicly. “Tobi isn’t tricking anyone! Tobi is a good boy!”

This time I really did facepalm. “Okay, enough of this.” I put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto, don’t kill my idiot of a brother.”

“Wait I thought Sakura was your only sibling.” Ah there's our resident Uchiha was wondering when he would speak up.

“She is.”

“But you just said-”

I sighed. “Obi isn’t related to me, after I met him I started calling him that.” I looked at Obi who was perked up. Oh no he’s still in ‘Tobi’ mode.

“Flower-chan!”

I didn’t even bother to stop the warning growl that slipped out. “Knock it off!”

He flinched and laughed nervously. “K-knock what off? Tobi is Tobi.”

I made to raise my arm and hit him when a spike of pain shot through my arm and the muscles tensed up, I flinched and grabbed my arm. Okay ow. Pain, not fun. Though that seemed to have snapped Obi from his acting because in the next moment he was holding my arm and rubbing the spot I grabbed slowly with his thumb.

“What happened? Why did you flinch like that? Why is it bruised?” He immediately started to question.

I rolled my eyes. “Nothing happened, I’m fine we just had one hell of a first C-rank is all.”

“Yeah, Yeah The mission ended up being an A-rank because there were Missing nin. Iris-chan ended up getting hit with senbon and we thought she died and-”

 _“Naruto shut up!”_ I quickly cut him off as I saw Obi’s sharingan flash and spin, in the corner of my eye I noticed Kashi grab his own as if in pain. “Obi relax I’m fine. Everything was taken care of and I’m _alive_.”

I could hear him taking deep breaths trying to remain calm, his chakra was twitching a lot but it smoothed back down as his other hand touched my face.

I could still see the worry though the eye hole, “I’m fine.” He sighed and stood up and looked at my team. I looked at them too and I realized there chakra was twitching much like it was the first hour after we left Wave.

I also realized Obi noticed the same thing and I could _feel_ him smirking behind his mask.

He placed an arm around my shoulders. “So, your Iris’ team, why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

Three spikes of irritation from the idiots I call a team.

“It’s only polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's” Sasuke said switching between glaring at Obi and the arm around my shoulders.

“You don’t have clearance to know my name,” Obi said and then held a hand when Naruto went to speak -probably yell- and finished. “You guys can call me Tobi until then.”

Sasuke's eyes widened at the name and glanced over to me with a silent question and I nodded once. He looked back at Obi obviously wanting to ask himself but holding back.

“I’m assuming you're on your way back to the village now, right? Well I’ll join you on that.” I yelped and grabbed on to him when he suddenly picked me up in a princess carry. “We’ll being going on ahead then.” He then took to the trees ignoring the yelling and sputtering Naruto.

I waited a moment watching as the trees passed us in silence before sighing, “So, how long have you been back?”

“Just after the massacre happened. I came to see you when there wasn’t a bunch of ANBU hanging around, but I figured out you hadn’t made it back when you didn’t react like I knew you would to my presence.”

I stared at his mask. “You did what now?”

He winced, “Okay I know it was a stupid move-”

“No, no, no, that wasn't a stupid move that was a Naruto-stupid move.” I moved my arms to rest in my lap and turned my face into his shoulder. “How bad of a reaction did I have? I don’t remember meeting you prior to now. Actually, now that I think about it I’m not to sure what was going other than I was back in my younger body before Saku reminded me of the academy.”

“For your reaction, you stared at me with the most deadpan look ever and said ‘Fuck my life’ then walked away. Glad to see you at eight isn’t different than you at twenty.” I rolled my eyes and watched from the corner of my eye as he looked down at me, “I had the same problem with my memory. I guess the seal had a few side effects to it.”

“It was untested, I just was expecting what it did do.”

I felt him tense up and tighten his hold on me. “What happened.”

“Calm down, it's nothing bad. Just small things like my sensor abilities being as strong as they were before we came here, my canines that came from signing the contract, Isobu-kun being two places at once.” I had to force down the smirk that tried to pop up on my face when Obi almost fell off the branch.

“W-what?” he stuttered out once there wasn’t a fear of falling again and stared at me.

“Yeeeaah, since we were working on a form of sage training before all this happened our chakra mixed with each other. Apparently that connection that formed during training carried over with me, but I can’t use any of his chakra in a sense.” I explained and did a quick sweep out of habit.

“‘In a sense’?”

I nodded, “I can tap into his chakra like I use to, but this body isn’t use to that much chakra being there or use to the chakra itself. I’ve already had one scare with it when I got chakra sickness, since I don’t have the seal anymore to hold it the corrosive chakra ate my chakra while trying to refill at the same time.”

**Tell him I said ‘Hi’**

_You are adorable_

**E-eh?**

“He says hi by the way.”

“Don’t change the subject! You were sick?!” I could feel the worry rolling off of him by the bucket load. “Are your chakra coils okay?! Can you even still use chakra?! Is that why you guys aren’t taking the trees home?! What if you have chakra poisoning and its slow killing you?! Or What if-” He was hyperventilating badly.

I grabbed his mask and pushed it up so I could see his face, “Obi-nii breath. In through your nose out through your mouth, you need to calm down before you trigger one of your panic attacks.”

While he calmed himself down I looked his face over, deep scars on the side of his face, he didn’t have his sharingan active so it was back to black with a small power draw from it (if it wasn't for the fact Saku would catch me in random genjutsu all the time the pull would have hypnotized me to it), his other eye had the Rinnegan- pretty standard purple ringed, he was slightly pale but that was more from his almost panic attack. It was odd to see him look a bit younger...than...before….Wait a minute.

I stared blankly at Obi’s eye, there was no way he could have that. Madara took his back during the war and when we left he didn’t even have a second eye.

“I guess the seal didn’t just bring Isobu with us.” I blinked realizing Obi was calmer than he was before.

“The only problem with that is I had Isobu-kun sealed in me when we left, you didn’t have that when we left.”

“I didn’t but I do have the Shodai Hokage’s cells. That’s how Madara got his, even if it took years to manifest.” He explained.

“Why only one eye though? Didn't Madara have it in both of his. Also how did you even get a second eye?”

“I’m not sure why it's only one eye, I think it might be because that was where it was originally. As for how I have a second eye, I had it implanted after I got back since I had a….source of them.” He finished off glaring straight ahead.

I wrinkled my nose. “I forgot about Danzo.” I sighed, “To be completely honest I forgot that we would have to fight more than a piece of overgrown evil lettuce.”

“Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Zetsu. We really have our work cut out for us.”

“You forgot to add the Akatsuki to that list.”

He shook his head looked down at me with a smirk, “I have my own plans for them.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Should I be worried?”

“Well since I’m not you-”I smacked his chest with a glare and he laughed in response. “Don’t worry, this should help us and it’ll be right under Zetsu’s nose too.”

“Nice.” I looked over his shoulder and could just make out two specks following, One was orange and the other was silvery? Oh boy. Guess Kashi must of grabbed Sasuke and made Naruto follow them. “Well we have company. Oh and you need to have a talk with Sasuke and Kashi.”

This time he narrowed his eyes, “Why do I need to talk to Sasuke?”

“Weellll-”

“What did you do Iris.”

I winced, “Well you see I may have mentioned to Sasuke that he wasn’t the last Uchiha.”

“Iris…”

“I was trying to keep him loyal! Orochimaru is showing up soon, after Saku got back from her first C-rank the Chunin exams started soon after.That’s where everything started going downhill, if I can get him loyal to the team he’ll be less likely to give in to the mark and this world's Orochimaru will be set back some.” I whined and looked at him puppy eyes fully active. “Just talk to him pleeeeeease?”

He looked away with a groan. “Fine! I’ll talk to Sasuke.” I grinned and waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t I stared at him. He stared ahead. I kept staring to him. He twitched but refused to meet my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. He twitched again.

“You’re going to have to talk to him.”

“No I don’t.”

“He misses you.”

“So?”

“You never got to fully get to know him the first time around, and now you can get a head start.”

“And?”

“And it would be good for him to know the real truth behind what really happened.”

“He'll find out later.”

“But by finding out sooner he might finally come to peace with it and stop beating himself up.”

“It's not my fault he is.”

“Actually it is since you made him promise. Now stop acting like a stubborn two year old.”

“I don’t wanna talk to him!” he whined finally looking at me and pouting.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to, you are or I’m giving you a therapy session.” I said suddenly feeling my age. I’m really getting too old for this shit.

He snorted looking at me with a smug look that only an Uchiha could pull off. “Only one problem, you don’t have the papers that say you can hold a therapy session!”

I let him have his moment before grinning at him, “Oh but that is where you are wrong Obi.” The smug look vanished and was replaced with a wary expression. “The papers are for if I want to charge people, so as long as I don’t charge you I can hold one. Inoichi-san confirmed that for me when he gave me the papers.”

He stared at me blankly and sighed in defeat. “Fine. Just fine. If it gets me out of that bloodbath, I'll talk to him.”

“My therapy sessions are not that bad.” I mumbled with a pout.

“Not that bad my ass. You literally take the most traumatizing thing and rip the scar open, do you not remember me almost killing you the first time you brought up Rin’s death?”

I waved my hand dismissively, “Yet now you can think about it without falling into a depressive slump or murderous rampage.”

Before he could respond another voice cut in. “Iris-chan!”

I pulled Obi’s mask down just as he landed on the ground and let me down from his arms. I turned to face Naruto only for him to tackle into me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from Obi.

“Stay away from Iris-chan!” Naruto shouted and I winced at the fact it was right next to my ear.

“Naruto calm down.”

“But Iris-chan…” He looked at me worriedly.

“No buts, besides.” I looked over my shoulder at the main gate to the village, “It cut down a lot of travel time.”

“Would’ve cut down on more but I figured using Kamui without all of you would make Iris mad.” Obi cut in before holding up his hands when Sasuke appeared next to me and glared at him.

He looked me over as if trying to find an injury, “Iris, are you okay? He didn’t do anything did he?”

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a ‘are you kidding me right now?’ look. He glared back and I stuck my tongue out at him. “He didn’t do anything, we were just catching up a bit since I haven’t seen him since I was like eight.” I grabbed his hand and wiggled a bit to get Naruto to let me free of his arms before grabbing his hand. “Since we're back, Obi and Kashi can have their talk and get clearance and we can go get ramen. I think we deserve that much after that trainwreck of a mission.”

Naruto let out a happy cheer over the ramen comment while Sasuke sighed but didn’t say anything against it.

Obi made a distressed noise. “Why do I have to talk to him now?”

I looked him is the eye hole of his mask, “Therapy. Session.” He groaned and then walked over to where Kashi had been standing this whole time watching everything from over his book. I’m almost positive by his chakra that Obi made a face at the book. He never really did believe those rumors about Kashi reading them.

Kashi put on his best eye smile, “Oh? Why would talking to me be so bad?”

Seeing Kashi stiffen suddenly and the small drop in Obi’s chakra told me he had activated his sharingan. “I’ll answer that after we talk to the Hokage, Bakashi.”

The last thing I saw before they vanished via Kamui was a pale wide eyed Kashi.

“Huh? Where did Kakashi-sensei and that weirdo go?” Naruto looked around as if he could find them. I sighed and started for the gate dragging him with me and Sasuke.

I side eyed Sasuke. “He has the Mangekyō Sharingan, Kamui is the ability he gets from it.” Sasuke looked at me and I smiled, “Told you I wasn’t lying.” He squeezed my hand and I did the same to his.

Suddenly we were jerked forward by Naruto who hand started running and dragging us along, “Come on you two, ramen awaits!”

* * *

I rubbed my hair dry as I entered my room after a well deserved shower. Hot water does wonderful things for your muscles and after a mission like that this was well deserved. I closed my door, locked it, and activated the seals on it before sitting at my desk letting the towel sit on my shoulders.

Now for the fun part of coming back from a mission.

Mission reports.

I stretched and then grabbed a blank scroll and some basic ink. I started writing everything that had happened since we left the village up until we left Wave, I figured Kashi had already filled in the blanks for the time I was unconscious. Though knowing him he probably will wait until it’s late to even start it. I signed it and left it open so the ink could dry out and leaned back in my chair.

“I doubt Kashi will be thinking of anything but the fact Obi is a alive, has been alive, and saw Rin die. Also add on the fact it was all a setup, and I thought my life between being reborn and time and dimensional traveling was complicated.” I stood up to turn my light out and paused. “I doubt Kashi will let Obi out of his sight now that he knows. I need to remember to get the story from him incase I get questioned about.”

I finished turning the lights out and burrowed under my covers and Fluffy Heaven™ and closed my eyes to go to sleep. I felt and sudden poke at my senses before feeling the familiar twist of air, I squirmed back deeper into Fluffy Heaven™ to make room. There was a sound of clothing moving and then the blanket was lifted up as a body shuffled in.

Once he was settled I moved closer and curled up next to him resting my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me resting his own head against mine.

“So have a fun talk?” I smirked at the groan I got in response.

“It was emotional as hell.” He sighed and then added quietly, “Thank you for threatening therapy.”

“Anytime Obi.” I mumbled, “So how did you manage to get away? I wasn’t actually expecting him to let you out of his sight.”

“I told him I’d leave without telling him or you and not come back if he didn’t let me leave, even after I told him over and over that I had a place to sleep.”

“And when that didn’t work?”

“Threatened his books. It helps that you told me where his stash is.” I snickered at the fact I could hear Obi’s smirk in his voice.

“So, why the long hair? Sorry to say this but you look like Madara with it.” I felt him shrug.

“I figure if you can do it so can I. Besides I have your trick in case someone tries to use it against me in a fight.”

“I remember you laughing at me over that trick.”

“Well I was wrong.”

We lapsed into silence until something popped into my head as I shifted closer to the warmth that was his body.

“Well this position reminds me of the cave.” I said amused by the memory this position produced.

I could hear him roll his eyes “That was one of the worse nights sleep I ever got. And that was saying something given the fact we were in the middle of war.”

“You only say that because you were sleeping on a sharp rock and refused to help clear out the small stones before hand.” I mumbled relaxing.

He yawned, “You're the one who was laying on me.

“You offered, besides Orochi and Kabu were already cuddled up and I wasn't getting in the way of that.”

He tightened his arms around me “You do know they only did that to stay warm and nothing else, right?”

I grunted and mumbled out “Whatever, goodnight Obi.”

I felt him sigh and relax, “Night Iris.”

* * *

“Iris-chan!” I let out a whine at the sudden loud noise that woke me from a good sleep.

“Damn brat is so loud.” Obi complain burying deeper into the blankets hugging me tighter.

“That brat is the reason you're even here today.” I muttered under my breath.

“Don't remind me.” He sighed giving up on getting back to sleep and moved to look at our intruders. “I'm pretty sure Iris said you weren't training today.”

“Obito?” I heard a surprised Kashi. “ Why are you in Iris’ bed? And where is she?”

I poked my head out from under Fluffy Heaven™ startling them and glared. “Iris is currently sleeping and would like her idiot teammates to get out.” I whined out the last part while slipping back under the covers and plushes.

“Well I assume that answers one your questions, as for the other...because I can be.” He yawned out moving back under the blanket.

“Grr, get away from Iris-chan you pervert!” Naruto growled out.

I could practically feel the smirk on Obi’s face as he hugged me closer out of spite. “Hmm...Nope!”

I could feel the sudden drop in temperature that filled my room from under the covers and sighed. “I’m not going to get back to sleep, am I?”

I was apparently ignored.

I tried to ignore them, really I did but between Naruto shouting, Kashi trying to explain why grown men shouldn’t be sharing a bed with a twelve year old, and the fact I could feel Sasuke glaring at him.

It’s no wonder snapped really .

With a growl I elbowed Obi and then rolled over him when he let me go, throwing the blanket onto Naruto who spazzed out trying to get it off. Sasuke was the smart one of the group to jump back out the window they had come in from. Kashi flinched at the glare I had fixed on him.

“Now then. What in the hell do you guys want. Last time I checked, after a mission like that we are automatically given a break from training and missions regardless of rank.”

Kashi cleared his throat, “Well I wanted to know if you-” He glanced at Naruto who had freed himself and followed Sasuke out after realizing Kashi was in trouble. Smart kid.

“If I what Kashi.”

“If you wanted to sit in on water walking since you helped them with tree walking.” He finished in a rush slightly backing up toward the snickering sound that was coming from the window.

I felt my eye twitch. “I’m not showing up until at least noon.” He nodded, shot out the window, closed it, dragged the other away in one quick move..

I looked at the clock and blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing it right. Seven am. Wow Wave must of hit all of us hard.

“You know you remind me of Kushi-nee when she gets mad, right down to the hair flying behind you, only instead of nine sections it's three.” Obi said stretching out like a cat.

I grumbled and dove back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is short compared to last chapter and I can warn you now next chapter will probably be filler and start of the Chunin exams...maybe...  
> Okay a few things I need to know.  
> Can someone tell me when Sasuke saved Karin in the forest? Was it before the curse seal or after? (I need to know this before the Forest of Death part)  
> What to do with the Akatsuki. (I was just BSing when Obito said he had a plan, I have no such plan ideas would be great.)  
> What Sai will call Iris. (this I don't need right away, I just can't think of anything and figured someone might be more creative than me)  
> Anything you want to know about Iris. (What I mean by this is stuff like favorite/least favorite food, who she would like to fight or meet regardless if they are alive or not, number of missions she's had done before RaTTLC started, etc.)


	8. Dream, Drinks, and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -A small dream  
> -Iris finally gets her drink  
> -Plans for the members of Akatsuki...sort of  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly I want to say sorry if this chapter seems all over the place. I actually started next chapter halfway through writing this one and everything just started blending weirdly so whoops?  
> Can I just say how much I love all of you who leave positive reviews? Seriously I have a miniature panic attack when I see a notification on my phone saying I got a review, I automatically brace myself for it to be bad only to end up smiling when it's someone telling me they love it.  
> Fun Fact: Iris has trained genin teams before(it's probably obvious). When she was chunin and probation jounin she would offer those with teams whose sensei’s were either on missions, in the hospital, or had died recently to train them until everything was settled. It was how she got her first tachi, a team she had trained bought it for her as a birthday present. She’s never been a sensei to her own team though.  
> Fun Fact II: I was going to bringing others in as a sort of 'the untested seal when transferring their minds to their old bodies but it ended up pulling others from their memories with them'. I scrapped the idea when I realized they would fall into the background.

_We all stumbled as we entered the Kamui Dimension. We needed the breather and this was the best place right now, at least until Kayuga figured out where they disappeared to._

_I sat down and slumped against Kabu as he did the same to me. “This is fucking ridiculous! That bitch should have stayed sealed.”_

_“Calm Hydra. We should use this time to rest and plan.” Orochi calmly spoke as he looked around the area._

_“I know, it still sucks though.” I sighed and laid my head on Kabu’s shoulder. He reached over and brushed the burnt and blood caked hair out of my face._

_“Rissy, when did you sleep last?” He asked quietly watching me._

_“Kabu I can't remember if it's been a day or an hour since we last ate, I highly doubt I can remember the last time I slept.” He narrowed his eyes at me and I rolled mine. “Turn medic mode off for a second, we don't have time for power nap right now and doubt I could sleep anyway I'm too jumpy at the moment.”_

_Before I could get a lecture Obi sighed and leaned against one of the structures that made up the dimension. “Don't bother Kabuto, Iris is stubborn,” he ran a hand down his face. “And she has a point. We have very little time before even this place will become off limits. We need a plan.”_

_We fell into silence until Orochi spoke up looking at Obi with a small gleam in his eyes. “This place...it's on another plain outside our own, correct?”_

_Obi nodded. “It exists between space and time, a pocket dimension in a way.”_

_Orochi hummed. “I wonder, is it possible to control what dimension you can enter…”_

_I blinked and looked at him confused. ‘Where was he going with this?’_

_Kabu seemed to understand what was being said “You mean like how Kaguya can pull us into different places?”_

_Obi shook his head, “I can only come here and go to places I know or follow a chakra signature I know. I don’t have the ability to jump multiple dimensions.”_

_I could hear the click as I realized what Orochi was trying to say. I look at him with wide eyes and he was already watching with a small smile.  “But,” I started sitting up and turning so I could look at all of them. “With a strong seal array and say the chakra of a tailed beast…”_

_Kabu was already smirking as it clicked in his own head, “we could combine them together and jump dimensions as well.”_

_“And with all that we could find a way back and stop all this before it happens.” Obi straighten up. “There’s high odds of this failing, hell it barely makes sense! and space-time ninjutsu is dangerous alone add seals and a tailed beast...” He sighed and looked at Orochi. “Well we aren’t going to fix anything sitting here, let's find one of your bases and go from there.”_

_This was the first time in the last two and half years of being on the run that we had something that wasn’t survive on our minds._

I was jerked back into the awake world by a slight nudging in my shoulder. I grabbed the the kunai I kept sealed in the wall next to my bed and tried to stab the hand, it was caught before I could so I turned it and tried to stab that part.

A sigh. “Stop trying to stab me.” I went limp after hearing the familiar voice. The kunai was removed from my hand and I refused to open my eyes. “It’s ten, I have a meeting with the Hokage and you have to meet your team for training.”

“Hn.”

“I figured you want to be up early so you can make them lunch and stop by the dango shop, since you just got back from your mission.”

“Aa.”

“Iris stop being an Uchiha.”

I smirked. “Hn.”

I heard his hand meet his face “Oh my god...” I snickered and then forced one eye open to meet his unamused look. “I really hate when you do that.”

“Yet you fall for it every time I do it.” I opened my other eye and blinked. “Nice eye patch, going for the old pirate look?” He glared at me and I grinned back.

“You are a brat. Why do I put up with you?” He shook his head and sighed. “I have the eye patch so we have a secret weapon, no one but you and me know about this eye.”

“Don’t forget to fill me in on what I should know in case the Hokage calls on me for whatever reason.” I sat up and stretched, “When do you get out?”

He nodded and I saw his sharingan spin into existence, “Sometime after noon.”

With a nod to him and a wave he was gone.

* * *

I walked into the team usual training grounds holding a dango box in one hand and the wrapped up bento boxes in the other and stopped at the tree line watching as Naruto and Sasuke practiced water walking.

I couldn’t help but snort when Naruto, who jumped up in happiness at managing to stand on the surface of the water, lost his balance and went under dragging Sasuke, who was close by, down with him. “Well explains why they’re in there boxers at least.” I looked to Kashi who was looking over his shoulder at me and simply held up the wrapped bentos for him to see.

He nodded and turned back to the boys clapping his hands to get there attention, “Let's take a break boys!”

“But Kakashi-sensei, I almost had it!” Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke climbed back onto the surface.

Before Kashi could speak I opened my mouth. “Wow I never thought I would see the day you two turned down my cooking.” I was slightly worried that they gave themselves whiplash with how fast they turned their heads in my direction.

They stared at me blankly and I raised an eyebrow at them in response. A few moments later they turned red and dropped right back the water in a panic.

I twitched. My shoulders shook and finally I snorted breaking down in laughter. Those idiots were seriously embarrassed over me seeing them half naked. I shook my head at there confused and embarrassed looks and made way to the wooden posts.

I sat down in front of them still twitching with suppressed laughter and started to unwrap the bentos. I set the one with the uchiwa fan mark on it to my right, the Uzumaki swirl slightly in front of me, and lastly the one with a henohenomoheji to my right. Each bento contained something tailored to the one who would eat it. Sasuke's had eight rice balls with a side of sliced tomatoes and a portion of mixed vegetables, I noticed early on he wasn't much of meat eater so I usually leave that out or he could pick off Naruto. As for Naruto his consists of only meat but with a small portion of mixed vegetables, he really hates them but he knows he won't get whatever dessert I make at the next team dinner if he doesn't eat them. Finally Kashi, his is actually eggplant based but how it's made changes sometimes since he's the only one I know that will eat them, gives me a chance to experiment with different ways to make them. Today it's Miso baked eggplant with a side of rice and like the last two has mixed vegetables. For me I got three orders of Bocchan dango to go. Two orders are mine and the last is for Obi, who I know will steal them when he shows up.

Kashi came and sat down in front of his bento, “So will Obito be joining us?” I would have pegged the question as casual curiosity if not for the fact he was glancing around as if Obi would suddenly appear as he spoke.

I snorted and took a bite out of my dango, “He had a meeting but said he should be here a bit after noon.” I nodded to Sasuke as he calmly sat down and started eating, Naruto quite literally bounced over to us. Neither one looked like they bothered to dry off first.

“Hey Iris-chan are you feeling better?”

“Huh?”

“You seemed pretty angry this morning over something, I wanted to know if everything is okay.” All of us paused and looked at Naruto. Sasuke took that moment to slide back with bento in hand so not to get in the way, while Kashi rubbed his eye with sigh.

You would think the boy had a little more tact with how well he’s been doing.

I lowered my dango and stared at him blankly, “Uzumaki are you asking, after coming into my room and waking me up from a good sleep, why I was angry?”

He gulped. Ah, seems he realized his mistake. I opened my mouth to ask again when there was a sharp tug on my hair from my left, out of reflex I swung my fist out to the side and heard a familiar grunt. Blinking I looked over to see Obi sitting there bent over holding his stomach.

“I forgot about that part.” He wheezed out. I rolled my eyes in response.

Naruto stood up and pointed at Obi yelling, “It’s the perverted kidnapper again!”

Obi lifted his head to glare at Naruto before slumping against my side muttering about how “Sensei and Kushi-nee laughing at him from beyond the grave.” I patted him on shoulder and hand over a dango stick. He sighed and moved so his head was in my lap taking the stick.

Naruto growled  and I glared at him. “Stop. Obi-nii when did you here?”

“Around the time you almost went alpha on Naruto’s ass.” He took a bite out of his dango glance at a staring Kashi. “What?”

He looked between the two of us. “Alpha?” We both nodded.

“A few Inuzuka’s mentioned I had the presence of an alpha and my sister has one of a beta.” I grabbed another stick out of the box and swatted at Obi when tried to snatch it out of my hand. Honestly that was only half true. Kase told me about being an alpha the first time but it wasn't until I came back that we crossed paths with a few Inuzuka who had seemed confused on how a civilian family with no animal ties managed to have canine traits in their blood. They were the ones who said Saku was a beta and re-established the fact I was an alpha.

Obi furrowed his brows, “This is the first time I’m hearing about Sakura being a beta.”

“Yeah, we were surprised at it but it makes sense. Between her sense of smell, my hearing and canines, and the fact when mad we both have a habit of growling.” I shrugged and leaned back. “We think somewhere down the line the Haruno clan mixed another clan, but can’t check since the Hokage holds onto all family tree documents for safekeeping.”

“Take it from me boys, try not to piss the Haruno Twins off. It usually ends in pain.” Obi said waving his hand at the boys.  I pinched his nose closed smirking and he glared at me before swatting me. “Well if you guys need to go back to training,” Obi started sitting up and then standing. “and I need to steal Iris since I have a few gifts for her.” I perked up and sealed the bentos and boxes of dango.

Before anyone could say anything else Obi activated Kamui and we were gone.

* * *

“So we need to plan what to do with the rest of the group after Zetsu is gone.” Was the first thing Obi said as we appeared in my room.

“I thought you had something for me?” I turned puppy eyes on him and he did what most people forget to do when faced with them, he looked everywhere but at me.

“If I give them to you now, you'll be too distracted to plan.” He explained before pulling a scroll and sitting on my bed. I huffed but sat across from him as he unsealed a small stack of files and-

I perked up at seeing the familiar white tokkuri. “Sake?” I got up and grabbed my desk chair to use as a table and sat back down.

“Yup. Figured we might as well given everything that's happened so far.” Obi said setting the tokkuri and the sakazuki cups on the makeshift table.

I reached out and lifted the tokkuri to pour it for the both of us noting that it was warm. I raised an eyebrow at Obi at that little detail.

“Using my heating seals I see.” I said setting the tokkuri down and picking up my cup.

“ _You_ taught the three of us how to make them in case we needed to head further north.” He said with a shrug and picked up his own cup.

We both took a sip and sighed.

Obi patted the files he had taken out earlier, “These are all the profiles of the current Akatsuki members minus Zetsu and my own.”

Pulling the stack closer I made a confused noise, “I thought you had a plan?”

“I do, but I know some of the members may die and I think giving the choice to stay or start over somewhere else would be good for them.”

I hid a smile with a nod and opened the first file.

* * *

Three tokkuri of Sake later and we finally finished going over the files and each plan for all the current members.

I stretched until I heard something pop and looked at Obi. “So I believe you had some gifts for me?” He rolled his eyes and pulled another scroll out placing it to the side before reaching into his sleeve and pausing.

“Okay so I want to state right now these aren't my old pair. I don't know what happened to them and they don't make that type anymore but these were the closest ones I could find at least color wise.” He pulled his hand out of his sleeve and held out the object he was talking about. I blinked and took it, my brain stop working for a second as it took a moment for what I was holding to register.

In my hand was a pair of goggles. An orange and grey pair of goggles. I looked up at Obi who looked everywhere but at me turning red slightly and started speaking again.

“I figured since I'm going have to leave again sooner or later you might like a part of me with you. I mean I'm your nii-san so as your nii-san I have to protect you but I can't do that while I'm gone so I figured I would give you something to remind you that I'm there to help, I know how you are when comes to things you stuff it away and ignore it so this is in case you can't stuff it away and need someone or something to ground you…” He coughed and shift nervously as he trailed off.

Looking between him and the goggles I wouldn't have been able to stop the smile I felt on my lips if I tried. I pulled strap over my head, pulled my hair loose, and shifted them so they rested on top of my head.

“Thank you Obi-nii.”

He stared at me and smiled in response and then nudged the scroll over to me, “This is a less emotional gift, I saw it in a shop a few years ago and bought it knowing you would like it.”

Opening and unsealing the object from the scroll I froze.

The object was a green dango plush with two lines for eyes on it. It was about the size of my head give or take and when I moved to pick it up I could tell the fabric was soft and stretchy. It was like one of those pillows that had tiny foam pieces in it.

_‘I am grown women. I will not squeal. I will not squeal. I will not squeal. I will not squeal. I will not squeal. I...will not…ya know what? Fuck it! I'm a grown ass adult! I can do whatever the hell I want!’_

I promptly hugged the dango plush to myself, rolled off my bed, and proceeded to roll back and forth squealing like canon!Sakura did over Sasuke when she did her team introduction.

While this was happening I barely managed to catch what Obi sighed out while watching me, head resting against his fist.

“It's times like these that make me not believe the whole ‘mentally forty’ thing.”

I, Haruno Iris, without stopping my rolling or squealing did what was the most mature thing I could do in response.

I flipped Uchiha Obito off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm entertaining the idea of brotp Itachi/Iris, everyone cool with that?
> 
> Also vote please either on my profile(if fanfiction.net) or straw poll(if ao3) on how Iris will get her summons. Iris is getting her summons back during the month break between the second and third part of exams, but there is two ways it could happen and I can't decide which one I want to do more. So you guys have until chapter 10(chpt. 11 will be the month chapter) to vote. (http://www.strawpoll.me/10241974)  
> Also while you wait for me to update go read 'Pulling my Weight' by itsthechocopuff (ao3) if you love Strong!Sakura.


	9. Chunin Exams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Water bending! Or Iris needs to learn that people usually sleep at 3am  
> -The world ends  
> -Something wrong with Yagura-dono  
> -Kame and Kitsune meet Tanuki  
> -The promise  
> -Huh?  
> -Written exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay life kicked me in the ass these last few months, Skyrim remastered being announced at E3 took over and now I want to write a fic about one of my Dragonborns. Plus job hunting kind of made me stop writing. So a lot of this chapter might be choppy in places, since a most of it was written at different points in different documents/notebooks.  
> I’m going to be doing a little maintenance on past chapters. Nothing big just fixing places where I skipped over words while typing. So don’t be alarmed if it alerts you to more updates and there isn’t any.  
> Fun Fact: Iris was originally going to have Snake summons instead of Dog. I changed it at the last second, the snake that appears in this chapter is a reference to the smallest of the three snakes I had planned for Iris to have pre-contract.

It was a week later that I shot up out of a dead sleep as something occurred to me that I never thought about until that moment. 

“What if I can waterbend?!”

The was a sound of someone shifting next to me and then a groan.“Iris, it's three in the morning.”

“But-”

There was a bang from the room next to mine as if someone was trying to get my attention and then I heard my sister's voice through the wall, “It’s too early for this crap, got back to sleep Iris!”

I huffed and buried myself back under the covers muttering to myself, “still going to try it.”

* * *

I quickly ducked into Ichiraku and took a seat next to Sasuke and nodding my thanks to Teuchi as he placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of me.

“Morning.” I muttered with a yawn to Sasuke while grabbing a pair of chopsticks from there holder. He grunted in response around his own ramen. “Naruto not here yet?”

“Naruto-kun was here earlier, he said something about grabbing something and that he would be back.” Ayame said as she came out of the back of the shop.

I nodded curious on what he could have forgotten and started eating. I half way through my second bowl talking to Sasuke about adding elemental seals to his Chokuto to add an element-I snickered much to his confusion- of surprise when our orange whirlwind appeared behind us.

Literally a whirlwind.

You see Kashi had started teaching us how to perform a shunshin, it was a D-rank jutsu so it wasn’t very taxing and might help us in the long run. So after a few days of ninja tag using said technique Naruto, being the ever curious person he is, decided to take his element and mix it with the shunshin. Well it's better than the smoke at least and he even started explaining to Sasuke and I how to do it- and yes I actually didn’t learn an elemental shunshin last time around so this was new to me too. So now we had our own elemental shunshin, mine being water and Sasuke decided to use fire for his, when asked about it he just shrugged. (I think it might be because the first time he practiced a Lightning release around me I recoiled very violently away from him and had to explain why.)

“Morning Iris-chan, teme!” Naruto shouted out, arms behind his head as he bounced in place.

I winced at the noise and Sasuke grunted. “Where you’ve been dobe, it's not like you to not wait for us.” 

“Hehehe.” He creepily laughed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out four one-inch sized pins. “I had to pick these up from Iruka-sensei.”

“Pins?” I picked one up out his hand and looked it over. The main base was a three by three diamond grid shape, in the center was a uchiwa fan in the middle of what looks like the uzumaki swirl surrounded by a white circle...wait a minute. “Aren’t these…”

“our clan symbols?” Sasuke finished taking one for himself.

“Yeah!” Naruto grinned and put one of the two he had left in his pocket. “Iruka-sensei helped me design it. These are Team sevens unofficial symbol!”

I raised an eyebrow while Sasuke tilted the pin slightly, “Why a diamond shaped base?”

“It’s the Hatake clan symbol.” I said attaching the pin to on to my shirt and turning back to my second bowl of ramen.

“I didn’t know sensei had a clan.” Naruto bounced over to my other side and sat down, his own pin attached to his jacket and a small glance over showed Sasuke had done the same with his own pin.

I nodded. “The Hatake clan is small but are known to protect their own. They lived just outside Konoha for a while until the first war hit and took a lot of them out, after that they moved into Konoha. They also, like the Inuzuka clan, follow a pack mentality but unlike the Inuzuka’s they have two clan heads usually a mated pair and it's usually through a vote rather than the Inuzuka way of fighting for it.” I finished off my second bowl and pushed it away.

“You seem to know a lot about our sensei’s clan.” Sasuke said side eyeing me. 

I sighed leaning back in my backless seat and fixed my goggles. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m trying to build a case to get Kashi’s father's name on the memorial stone. I’ve basically memorized everything Hatake at this point.”

“Huh? Why isn’t his name already there?” Naruto asked through a mouth full of noodles. I shook my head at him for that.

“The memorial stone is for those who died with honor in battle, Hatake Sakumo committed seppuku a couple years after he and his team failed a mission that was really important to Konoha.”

“What went wrong?”

“I don't know the details exactly but Hatake-san abandoned the mission to save his teammates. The Land of Fire, Konoha, and those he abandoned the mission for all vilified him. People say it's the reason the third war happened but honestly I checked the records around that time and it would’ve happened either way, tension was high at the time.” I closed my eyes, “I can understand why people blamed him they needed a scapegoat, it's like when the Kyuubi attacked people needed someone to blame.”

It was silent other than the noise of pots and dishes from the kitchen area in front of us and then there was loud bang of someone slamming their fist into the counter. I peeked an eye open to see it was Naruto who did so with an expression I haven’t seen since The Storm hit. Determined and outright stubbornness.

“I won’t let something like that happen again. I won’t let anyone else become a scapegoat for someone else's problems.”

I opened my other eye and smiled, “At your word Nanadaime-sama.”

He looked at me and blink in surprise. “Nanadaime?”

“Yup. Both in spirit of Team 7 and I figured by that point I would be Jounin commander.” I looked to Sasuke, “and if he’s up for it Sasuke can be ANBU commander.”

Sasuke looked considering as Naruto grinned at me. “And you guys can be my advisors too!”

“ANBU huh?” Sasuke smirked and let out an amused ‘heh’ and nodded. “We’ll make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Like making a holiday dedicated to ramen.” 

“Hey!”

“Or making orange a official color of Konoha.”

“You guys are mean!” 

* * *

Sasuke let out a snort. “Naruto, there is no way your seals could beat my Chokuto.”

“I could blow you away before you even got close Sasuke!” 

I rolled my eyes at them turned towards the bridge and froze when I registered what I was looking at.

“Huh? Iris-chan, what's wrong?” They followed my line of sight and stopped walking.

On the bridge stood Kashi and Obi, normally this wouldn’t be a shock but we aren’t a post to be meeting until noon. It was currently nine. Kashi stopped the whole early thing about three days after he started teaching them water walking.

“Kashi is early.”

“I guess this the sign of the world ending.”

“I didn’t even get to be Hokage.”

Then the two of them turned to me and place one hand on my shoulder then said together, “We’ll make sure your sister is safe.” I nodded.

We kept our serious and resigned looks as Obi turned away shoulders shaking with repressed laughter and Kashi ended up crouched down drawing circles in the dirt muttering something about ‘his cute little genin being mean’. You could almost see the dark cloud above his head, I think it may be genjutsu though. 

I nudged Naruto and held out my hand for the last pin. “Let me give him the unofficial team symbol.”

Once I had it in hand I took a deep breath, braced myself just in case, and promptly tackled into Kashi. I just managed to get the pin attached to his vest before I found myself hanging upside down by my ankle.

“Success!” Naruto cheered as he came over looking at the pin dragging Sasuke along.

Kashi tilted his head much like a dog and I didn’t need to check his chakra to know he was confused so I pointed at the pin I put on him. He simply looked at it and blinked.

“It’s Team 7 unofficial symbol according to the dobe.” Sasuke said lightly tapping his own pin. Naruto and I did the same with a grin and smile respectively.

“You know legally you can’t wear those right?” Obi said seeming to have finally stopped dying of laughter. 

I put my hands on my hips, “Since when have I ever not had a way to combat the word ‘legal’. Have some faith in me Obi.”

He snorted. “I forgot about your ability to nitpick everything.”

“I like to call it using common sense in a world full of stupidity.” He rolled his eyes at me.

“What are you two talking about?” Sasuke interrupted an age old argument.

Obi looked over to him “Your female teammate likes to nitpick so she makes it her goal to destroy everything by pointing out the holes. I’m assuming none of you have been to the academy library recently?”

“Whats at the library that has to do with Iris-chan?”

“Well there is a Shinobi rule book on a podium in the back of the library, it looks completely normal except for one thing.” He looked at me “Someone wrote little comments under each rule.”

I just gave him the most innocent smile I could force on my face. “Not my fault the whole rule book is full of loopholes and stupidity. Seriously take a look at it sometime and you’ll see what I mean.”

“Because of her you have the best chance of not getting called out about those pins.” He looked at Naruto “If you plan to be Hokage make sure Iris is there during meetings, she’ll talk circles around those idiots.”

“I already plan on having Iris-chan and Sasuke as my advisors. I’m also going to help Iris-chan petition for-mhf!” Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke who had cover his mouth.

“We promised to not say anything about that Naruto.” Sasuke removed his hand and Naruto rubbed that back of his head.

“Sorry Iris-chan.”

“It's fine, just try to keep it quiet from now on.” 

Of course Kashi couldn’t stay quiet for a second longer. He really holds up to the meaning of his name pretty well.

“Well then!” Kashi's eye curled into its familiar U, “My adorable little genin, let’s get started for the day!” Sasuke, Naruto, and I shared a look at his cheerfulness. 

“Can I be right side up now?”

* * *

After a quick rundown on what we were doing today (“Iris is going to sit in the middle of the lake and you boys are going to run around her to try and make her fall in!” “WHAT!”) and a quick trip into Kamui to change into a pair of loose shorts and switch my wrapping for a more sports bra like top, I sat in the middle of the lake as the boys did laps around me while I slipped into a meditative state. Just enough to talk to Isobu-kun without fully going into my mindscape.

_ Isobu-kun? _

**I'm here Iris-chan.**

_ What's wrong? You sound worried. _

**Um...I-** I heard a sigh before he continued.  **I can't contact Yagura-kun.**

_...what? Is it like before you met me or…? _

**He’s blocking me, I’ve been able to talk to him past the genjutsu when he was asleep until recently. Now he won’t respond to me and I can’t see or hear anything through him.**

_ Do you want me to ask Obi if he did anything or- wait he still has a genjutsu on him?! _

**Please don't be mad at Obito-san, it's not as strong as the first time.**

_ Fiiine. Still hitting him though... Oh! By the way have you been talking to Kurama at all? _

**Kurama-nii? No, he ignores all of us when we try to talking to him. Is something wrong with Naruto-san?**

_ He’s been spacing out but not in the ‘I’m thinking about something’ way, more ‘I’m talking to the chakra being sealed in me’ kind of spacing out. I thought someone spoke with him and got him to reach out to Naruto. _

**I’m sure Naruto-san will be fine, he handled Kurama-nii before he can do it again.**

_ I’ll still keep an eye on him just incase. You do the same with Yagura-dono, let me know if anything changes. If worse comes to worse I’ll have Obi bring me to Kiri and see if it's some outside force stopping him. _

I was pulled out of my meditation when I suddenly couldn’t breath through my nose. Opening one eye to see why showed me Obi crouched in front of me smirking and holding my nose, over his shoulder I could see Kashi holding Naruto and Sasuke by their collars. 

I opened my other eye and glared.

He continued to smirk but let me go. “Welcome back to the real world.”

“Isobu-kun told me about the genjutsu” I punched him in the arm, “I’m going to hurt you.” I threatened standing up. “You could have told me about it you know.”

“Don’t warn me after doing it!” He rubbed his arm. “To be honest I forgot that I did so and ow do you have metal in your skin that hurt.”

“Good. Also you may need to take me to Kiri, Yagura-dono is blocking Isobu-kun out and it's a little worrying.” 

“And how do you plan to propose that idea to the Hokage?”

“Tell the Hokage you want to train me outside the village before you leave back on your mission and that should buy us enough time to go there check and come back.” He nodded before looking over his shoulder.

“We should head back to shore,” He looked back at me amused “I explained to them that knocking you into the water was impossible.”

I rolled my eyes and headed for shore. I clapped my hands, “Let’s go get barbeque for lunch, I’m hungry.”

Kashi and Sasuke took the lead with Naruto trailing behind me glaring at Obi (who from what I could catch over my shoulder pulled his eye lid down and stuck his tongue out at Naruto and then vanished via Kamui.) before jogging to catch up with me “Hey Iris-chan it must have been hard getting a seal on your back like that.”

“Of course it is. You would either need a mirror, a clone, or someone you know who won’t mess it up to put on you.” He nodded and ran ahead to catch up with Sasuke and Kashi, I moved to catch up with them when what Naruto said finally registered. “I don’t have a seal on my back…”

* * *

For once we weren’t meeting on the usual bridge, we were standing a crossroad for some reason Kashi wanted us to all meet here instead.

“Yo.” Was all Kashi could get out as he appeared before ducking around three kunais the boys and I threw at him. “Maa, my cute genin are so mean to me.”

“Then stop being late.” Sasuke and I said together in a monotone voice while Naruto stood there arms crossed nodding. I’m almost positive Kashi was sweat dropping.

He sighed, “Well today-” He was cut off by a bird’s cry from above and looked up. I did the same and blink at the message it was making.

_ Looks like we have to start planning for Orochi sooner than I thought. _

**I really wish I could help you with him and Shukaku.**

_Don’t worry so much, you can help us plan for Orochi. I’m leaving Naruto in charge of our annoying_ _otouto._

“-we’ll be taking a break!” We all stared at the now empty spot Kashi was just standing in.

“Gah! What the hell! He makes us wait on him for hours only to tell us to take a break!” Naruto started ranting. I sighed and turned to Sasuke.

“Since I know you won’t take a break go meditate instead, it’ll help your reserves.” And he was gone with a nod. I turned back to an irritated Naruto, “Well then Ruto it's just you and me now...” I trailed off staring at probably the weirdest rock I’ve ever seen behind Naruto.

“What's wrong Iris-chan?” He turned around to see why I stopped talking and stared at the square rock behind him twitching. Then he pointed at it. “What kind of rock is square with two holes! I see right through that!”

It was quiet for a moment before the ‘rock’ tilted to the side and three kids crawled out from under it. The boy in the center, that I’m pretty sure is the leader, crossed his arms and puffed up with another boy on his right and a girl on his left. 

I swallowed down the urge to grab all three of them and squeal. They were adorable!

“That’s the man I view as my rival!” 

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head, “Oh it’s only you Konohamaru...Huh? What’s with the goggles?”

“We’re copying the old you boss!” Konohamaru shouted fixing his goggles.

“Ah…”

“What do you mean ‘Ah…’?! Hey! You’ve been cold lately boss!”

“So...what do you want?” Naruto asked in the most dull voice I’ve ever heard him use.

I heard Konohamaru mutter to the other boy about how Naruto is being cold as the girl stepped forward, “Umm...boss, are you free?”

“Nope!” Naruto jabbed his thumb towards himself, “I’m training!” That got Konohamaru attention back on him again.

“What?! But you said you’d play ninja with us!”

“Oh...haha, oh yeah…”

I stepped up next to Naruto, “It sounds like fun and we do need a break. What better way than to help the next generation of ninja?”

He jumped and rubbed the back of his head. He opened his mouth to say something but Konohamaru beat him to it.

“Hey boss is she your,” He held up his pinky “girlfriend?”

“Hehehe...well...um…” Naruto started to blush and glance over to me and back to Konohamaru almost nervously.

I reached over and ruffled both of their hairs, “I’m his teammate and friend actually. Now then I think there was a mention of playing ninja earlier?”

And that's how I spent most of my afternoon chasing three kids around with Naruto, it would have been a nice day if when Konohamaru turned a corner he didn’t slam into someone.

“Ouch…”

“That hurt you little piece of shit.” The man in the black outfit said grabbing him by his scarf and lifting him up.

“Konohamaru!” Naruto, Moegi, and Udon yelled.

The girl behind him sighed and glanced around, “Don’t we’ll get yelled at later.”

“Everyone let’s calm down, it was just an accident.” I started. Of course I should have taken in the fact that Naruto wouldn’t let this go peacefully.

“Hey fatass! Let go of him!”

He spared a glance over to us and tightened his grip. “Let’s play a little before the boss comes.”

Naruto charged forward with a shout of “Bastard!” before I could grab him. I saw kabuki face’s other hand twitch when Naruto got close and then he was falling back like he slipped on a banana peel.

“Damn chakra strings.” I muttered under my breath and felt my instincts screaming at me to defend, and for once? I listened to them. I felt a familiar chakra nearby and flared my own for a second to catch their attention before flickering to Naruto’s side. I looked at the suna-nin, “Let him go.”

He snorted and tightened his grip again reaching back for the wrapped object on his back. I felt a familiar itch in my eyes and he suddenly froze staring at me. “I said,” I stepped forward and vaguely felt Sasuke land on Naruto’s other side, “Let. Him. Go.” I growled out and when he didn’t move I narrowed my eyes. “ _ Now. _ ”

He dropped him like he was on fire and I felt the itch vanish as I pushed Konohamaru behind me when he rushed over.

“What are you bastards doing in our village, allies or not you can’t walk in without reason.” Sasuke demanded moving forward and from what could make out without removing my eyes from the two nin in front of us he had his hand resting on his Chokuto.

The nin scoffed and pulled the bundle off his back fully, “I hate show-offs like you two the most.”

I didn’t hear what the girl said because suddenly every instinct in me was telling me to run. I’ve only had this feeling twice and seeing that Kaguya isn’t standing in front of me it had to be-

“Kankuro stop it. You’re an embarrassment to our village.” 

All out eyes snapped to the tree next to us. Standing upside down on a branch was the holder of Shukaku, Gaara. 

“Ga...Gaara..” Kankuro stuttered out nervously.

“Why do you think we came to Konoha?” Gaara said in a monotone voice. “Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic...”

Kankuro let out a nervous laugh, “Listen Gaara, they started it and…”

“Shut up…” He interrupted. “I’ll kill you...”

“Okay, I’m sorry…”

The girl smiled nervously, “I’m also sorry...really sorry…”

Gaara turned to us, “Sorry to you guys.” and then he vanished and reappeared in the center of his team. Oh thank gods he’s stable right now so no worries about him attacking us. Yet…

“It looks like we got here too early but...we didn’t come here to play around.”

“I know that…”

“Let’s go.”

“Hey wait!” 

Sasuke facepalmed and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Goddamn it Naruto!

“Who the hell are you guys?! You’re obviously not from the village!” Naruto shouted pointing at them.

“They’re here for the Chunin exams.” I said and all attention was on me. Damn it Naruto…

“Chunin what?”

“It’s a three part exam held twice a year in a different village, it's where you have a chance to move up in rank. Konoha is hosting it this time so there will be a lot of foreign nin in the village for the next few months.” I explained.

“Cool! Are we going to enter too?” Naruto was practically bouncing in place looking at me.

“That’s for sensei to decide. We are a rookie team so there is a high chance we won’t be able to join in this year. Tenten told me her sensei held her team back last time so they would have a better chance.” Naruto deflated.

“Hey you, the one with the gourd, what’s your name?” Sasuke suddenly asked crossing his arms.

_ My team is full of idiots. _

“Sabaku no Gaara.” He turned to look at me. Fuck my life. “You, what is your name?”

I felt my team twitch and I dipped my head slightly in his direction “I’m Haruno Iris,” I gestured to Naruto and Sasuke. “These are my teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.”  _ If I’m going down, you two are coming with me. _

He stared at me for a few moments before turning to look at his team, they jumped slightly before the girl spoke. “I’m Temari a-and this is Kankuro.”

“It’s nice to meet you three.”

“Let’s go.” and they vanished.

“Hey boss, why can’t you be cool like your teammates?” Konohamaru asked.

Naruto just slumped in response.

I clapped my hands, “Okay guys let’s get team Konohamaru back to the academy, and go shopping!”

Both boys of team seven shared a look and then asked at the same time, “Why…?”

“Team dinner tonight and Naruto I’ve seen your weapons, we’re getting you new ones.”

“But-”

“Nope! Let’s go!”

* * *

After Sasuke and I had to bodily drag Naruto into the store we grabbed a basket and set to work on looking over weapon type, metal, and price.

“I’m paying.” I held up my hand to stop Naruto from protesting. “I’m the only one out of the three of us who has a second income. Don’t worry.”

“Why are you guys doing this for me?” Naruto asked after minute of silence.

“Because we’re tired of seeing you get the short end of the stick. It seems like others forget that a kunai sealed in a scroll isn’t still a kunai.” Sasuke answered poking Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto looked at his stomach in confusion before what was said registered in his head, and he look up so fast I’m almost positive he gave himself whiplash.

I stared at Sasuke, “When did you figure it out?”

“When we went to turn in that babysitting mission. I saw people glaring at Naruto and over heard a few  _ comments  _ about demons and foxes, it only really took a look through my clans library to figure it out.” He said placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder who flinched and looked between us paling. “What about you?”

“The festival when I was four. The adults were talking about it despite there being a law saying you're not allowed too, none of them realized I was there at the time.” I smiled at Naruto. “Plus you sort of smell like a fox den.”

His mouth opened and closed for several minutes looking between us and the door reminding me of a trapped animal ready to bolt at its first chance.

“Calm down dobe.”

“And remember our team nindo.”

“Besides aren’t we your future advisors? You need to trust us to have your back regardless of what you have in you.”

It was silent for all of second and then a teary eyed Naruto grinned. “I think that’s the only nicest thing you’ve ever said teme!”

Sasuke glared and hissed “What do you mean ‘only nicest thing’?!”

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the other section of the store. “Look boys more sharp things,  _ don’t _ stab each other.”

Without breaking their argument they made for the other side and I shook my head.  _ Well that went better than I thought it would. I’m glad we got that covered early and Sasuke saw why I really wanted to do this.  _ I heard a hum of agreement from Isobu-kun and made my way over to the clothing.  _ Now let’s see if they have anything for us. _

I started the long ass dig through dark and light shades of colored clothes. I pulled out a burnt orange vest. Okay so orange so Naruto doesn’t complain about the color. Strong material good. Pockets inside and outside. Nice. Now we need ah! Black long sleeved shirt to go under it. He’ll still have to wear his orange pants but this is a start.

I continued digging(ignoring the crashing coming from the other side of the store. Goddamn it boys.) pulling out a...kimono top? Geez, what is this a bargain bin. Anyway, let’s see- oh! It actually looks like it was made with ninja combat in mind, nevermind I thought someone put this in the wrong area. Well deep red much darker than what I am currently wearing so that's good. I’m sure Sasuke would like it and might have something to go with it too.

After more digging around I picked up the...hmm sky blue? But it's at least half a shade darker than that. Good material though, stretchy but smooth meaning the maker made it with flexibility in mind. I slipped the jacket I was holding on and closed it. Let’s see long sleeves that stop well past my fingers can grow into it. Makes hiding things easier. Top hangs just past my shoulders. Interesting. Long...hmm maybe I should cut a few slits into it? I’m going to have to be very creative with my seals to make this work until I grow more. I spun in a circle, okay definitely like this. 

I heard the bell telling me that someone just entered followed by a familiar voice.

“See? I told you I could find them, have a little more faith in me Bakashi.” I heard a familiar voice from the entrance. “I’m not the idiot I use to be.”

“I don’t know I still think you're an idiot Obi-nii!” I called over to them. 

Obi glared in my direction. “Well you have no fashion sense, what are you wearing?”

I looked down at the jacket I had on. “I thought it was cool.”

“No.” Was all he said before walking over to the clothing racks and started digging. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Kashi.

Kashi rubbed the back of his head eye curling. “Maa, Iris where are the boys?”

“Over by the weapons, Naruto’s are all broken or rusted so I’m paying for them while Sasuke helps him pick them.” I looked over to where I could just see his orange jumpsuit. “How's it going guys?”

Sasuke leaned over pass the shelve he was standing in front of, “He keeps complaining about how much this is going to cost.”

I sighed, “Naruto seriously don’t worry about that.”

“But Iris-chan…”

“No buts.”

“Here.” Obi held out a shirt to me suddenly and then pointed to a different area. “Go change into that.”

I grabbed it, tossed the other clothing at him, and rolled my eyes while walking to the changing area. Once I closed the curtain over I removed the jacket, shirt, and after a moment the fishnet too. I finally looked at the shirt Obi gave and snorted. “That was sneaky Obi. Very sneaky.” The shirt was a medium shade of brown, sleeveless form fitting turtleneck. Slipping it on I snickered when it stopped above my navel. “He somehow managed to find a shirt exactly like my old one only in brown.” I shook my head and changed back into my clothes keeping the jacket off.

I walked back over to the group looking at a smug Obi. “Sneaky.” I looked between the boys. “Done?”

“Yeah but Iris-chan…” Naruto started but stopped when I shot him a look. “Are you really sure?”

“Yup. Let’s go.” I grabbed them both and headed for the counter. I called out to the worker in the back,  “We’re ready to pay sir.”

“One moment!” There was a sound of shifting boxes and then a someone walked out, “Now how may I hel-” He stopped short and narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

Before he could say anything mean or kick us out I put everything on the counter and leaned against it smiling sweetly, daring him to say something. I felt Sasuke move behind Naruto and a flickering of his chakra showed he was using his sharingan. Naruto shifted nervously in place.

The worker stiffened and moved quickly to add up the price of everything. “Make sure you enter all that correctly,” I started saying tilting my head to the side.

“I made sure to check the price of each item, so I'll know if you try and overcharge us.” Sasuke finished off making the guy sweat nervously.

He finished adding everything putting it all into a bag and took the money I handed him once he gave me the total and I got half back. 

Nice.

We made our way over to an amused Kashi and Obi and headed out of the store. I turned to Naruto smiling. “Told you not to worry about anything.”

Naruto once again went teary eyed and then I was pulled into a hug. “Thank you Iris-chan.”

Hugging him back I tilted my head in Sasuke’s direction, “I’m not the only one who you should be thanking.” We separated slightly looked at Sasuke, whose eye twitched.

“Come on. You know you want to teme.” Naruto grinned.

“I’m good.” Naruto and I side eyed each other and then we grabbed and pulled him into the hug. He let out a yelp but didn’t fight us. And we didn’t mention how after a moment he wrapped an arm around both of us.

“Now let’s go eat.” We started for the direction of the Uchiha district when Kashi called out to us.

“Hold on you three.” We stopped walking and looked at Kashi. “This is sudden but...I’ve nominated you guys for the Chunin exams.

“Eh?”

“Are you sure about this Kashi? We are rookies.”

He nodded and pulled out three slips of paper, “Here are you applications.” We snatched them out of his hand without a second thought.

“Though this is just a nomination, whether to take the exam is up to each of you.” I rolled my eyes at that. “Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room three-oh-one by four in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Actually only teams of three can enter, so we need to decide as a team not an individual person”. I explained.

“Iris, I said it this way so it won’t create pressure among the team.” Kashi sighed out.

“We both know Sasuke will join no questions asked, Naruto is very much the same, and you can ask Obi I’m more than ready for a rank up.” I crossed my arms “Did you really doubt us?”

Kashi pouted at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

Obi interrupted us, “Isn’t there a dinner we should be getting to?” 

* * *

“Hey Sasuke! That was my piece!”

“To bad Naru-hey!”

I rolled my eyes as the boys fought over the last piece of fish and picked my knife quickly cutting it right in half. “Now both of you can have it. Also Naruto eat the rest of your vegetables.”

“Aw but Iris-chan~”

“Do it or no dessert.” 

He pouted while Sasuke eyed me, “What did you make?”

“Sponge Cake.” He nodded.

“Between cooking, fixing and buying clothes for them, threatening to ground them, and seeming to have eyes in the back of your head.” Obi snorted, “Congratulations Iris you have officially become the team mom.” Obi managed to get out between his laughter.

I picked up my cup and held it up. “Given how much they have changed and how close they are, I’ll take it.”

“What do you mean by ‘changed’, Iris-chan?” Naruto asked getting everyone's attention on to me.

“Well let’s start with the obvious one,” I looked over to Kashi “You use to bolt the moment we were done eating, now you stay and hang around. When it's just team seven and Obi you don’t have your book out. Why? Because you don’t see a reason to put up your usual barrier up when your around us.” I looked at Sasuke next. “Okay this one's a little blunt but true, you no longer have a stick shoved up your ass. How so? You have allies, people you trust with you. People who treat you like an actual person and not someone who is the greatest thing since sliced bread. You can see that with us you're getting stronger than if you were alone.” I took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. “Last but not least, you no longer over exaggerate your happiness. Your grins are real when you're with the group and the glares, the whispers, you don’t seem to notice them when we're around. Why is this? What you want most is to be acknowledged by others and you know you get that from those who around everyday.”

Everything was silent as what I said set in and let them see that it was all very much true and they never even noticed.

I smiled after a few moments, “With these changes in mind I would like to propose something.” I waited until I had all their attention on me again before continuing, “When the three of us make chunin we go back to the top of the academy where we introduced ourselves for the first time and redo them. Let’s see how much we’ve changed since we became a team.”

And like expected Naruto jumped right on to it. “Yeah! And, and when we make jounin we can do it again!” He one of the biggest grins ever on his face.

Sasuke responded with a smirk and ‘Hn’, and Kashi sighed in a way that said ‘I guess I could join you’.

Now that that was said and done...

“So Sasuke think Naruto and I can crash here tonight? You live closer to the academy than we do.”

* * *

“ _ Here we are, going far, to save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today...Make evil go away. _ _.. _ ” I sang to myself sealing the last of the ration bars for the second part of the exam.

I looked over to the entrance of the living room when I heard the creaking of the floor boards. “Morning boys.” I got grunts and mumbles in response from the hall. “There’s two breakfast burritos on the counter for you both.”

There was a pause and then the sound of two idiots running for the kitchen trying to push the other out of the way. Rolling my eyes I picked up the three scrolls and head for the kitchen.

“Ready for the exams?”

“Yeah! We're going to do awesome dattebayo!” Naruto shouted around his food, Sasuke made a face and moved away from him. I made note of both of them wearing their new clothing like me. Sasuke had put on a black shirt under the kimono top and had loose dark gray pants on. Pins on the right side.

“Well there’s a verbal tic I haven’t heard in awhile.” I tossed one scroll to each of them. “Don’t lose those, they have ration bars in them for the second exam.”

“I thought today was the first exam only?” Sasuke asked putting his plate in the sink. Gods these boys can eat fast.

“First and second actually. As Chunin you may get called off to another mission after getting back from one, unless you're in need of a hospital visit be ready to get moving again. While it's more common for Jounin, Chunin aren’t exempted from this.”

“That sounds pretty tough.” Naruto muttered staring at the ceiling. 

“The positive is that you can run solo missions and no more D-ranks unless you pissed off the Hokage and they made it your punishment.” We all shuddered at that. Fucking Tora. I glanced over to the clock on the wall, “Let’s head to the academy.”

* * *

Ah. It was like graduation all over again. Flickering chakra, nervous flaring, the only difference is that it was trained and there was much more of it. Foreign. As we finally got up to the second floor we were met with an odd sight. 

I dropped my voice so only the two next to me could hear and asked “Isn’t that the two guards from the front gate?”

I only really said it for their benefit, I knew the partners chakra as well as my own. I mean someone had to help Kotetsu remove the desk Tsunade-sama threw out the window off Izumo, who seemed to always end up in that state regardless of what part of the village he was in.

“A henge?” Sasuke asked quietly. I nodded.

Naruto made a small noise. “Isn’t three-oh-one on the third floor?”

We stared at the plaque next to the door, and I narrowed my eyes as Sasuke muttered “Genjutsu.”

“Made to weed out the weak. Low level. Too much chakra. Obvious. Only on second floor. Quietly move around the group. Hug the wall. Don’t draw attention.” I muttered (silently cursing Kase for getting me into his speech pattern) and grabbed their hands letting Naruto lead us around the group carefully.

After making it past them and up to the third floor we came to a door where Obi and Kashi stood waiting for them.

Obi stepped forward and held out a scroll, “This scroll has extra weapons just in case, as well as your tachi Iris.” He looked at me warily, “Iris, what is also in this scroll do not make regret giving you access to.”

I stared at him confused. What would he be giving me that would have him this worried? ‘Giving me access to’ what haven’t I had access to that would hav-

I looked at him with wide eyes and then grinned. Obi twitched, “Iris I’m serious.”

“ _ How much. _ ”

“...enough to level the forest.”

My grin widened and took two steps back, “You know I have to.”

He sighed and held his arms up. I jumped right into them, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. “ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!”

He sighed and dropped his forehead against my shoulder as if defeated. I made to let go of him when his arms tightened around me and said in a voice that only I could hear “I don’t care if you have to disqualify yourself, you get out of there if it becomes too much. I’ve lost one person I cared about, do not make me lose another.”

I nodded and he let me get down ignoring the three glares directed at us. I stepped back to the left of Naruto.

“Are all of you ready?” Kashi asked looking at each of us. Naruto perked up.

“Wait! Wait!” Naruto turned around grabbed my wrist and Sasuke's wrist pulling me closer and then put my hand in Sasuke's before moving to my other side and taking my hand. “Now we are!”

I looked between them and blink, “Wait why am I in the middle?!”

“You’re team captain Iris-chan!”

“I thought after Wave (they collectively twitched at the word) I wasn’t anymore.”

“Sorry Iris-taichou!” The boys said together with a grin and smirk.

I started growling at them. 

Obi snorted. “So they did find out about the whole hatred of the word ‘taichou’.” I turned a dark glare on to him and he jumped back laughing nervously.

“Iris!”

I turned around letting go of the boys hands at the sound of my sister's voice. “Saku!”

She jogged over to us and stopped. She was wearing her nurse uniform with her hair down. “I was going to give you this before you left but you never came home last night.”

“Sorry Saku, we stayed at Sasuke’s since it was closer.”

“I figured as much. Here it has medical supplies in it.” She handed me a scroll and I tucked it into my weapon pouch. “I have to get back to the hospital, just wanted to make sure you got that.”

“Can I get a hug first?”

She gave a sigh, “I suppose I could.” She stuck her tongue out at me when I gave her a look. Then we were latched on to each other for a few moments before letting go.

“Good luck sis!” Saku smiled and then turned around to head back down the hall.

“Make sure you let the other medics have a job Saku, you’re not the only one who works there.” I called after her.

My wonderful, adorable, smart, kind, cute, outstanding, amazing, brilliant, delightful, sister without stopping or turning around raised her hand and flipped me off as she turned the corner. I turned back around with a grin and grabbed the boy's hands again. 

I’m such a bad influence on her.

The two moved out of the way to let us proceed in.

“Don’t choke brats!” Obi called out as we started to open the door. I waited until we were about to fully enter to look over my shoulder with a smirk to respond.

“I’ll make sure none of us eat any candy before a big fight!” We fully entered the room leaving a snickering Kashi and red sputtering Obi behind us.

* * *

The door closed behind us and we were met with glares from those who were in the room. I heard Naruto gulp and I squeezed his hand in reassurance, I opened my mouth to tell them we should go sit down and not draw attention to ourselves when there was a shout of ‘Sasuke-kun!’ and Sasuke suddenly stumbled pulling us off balance slightly. Naruto let go of my hand to catch himself leaving me to stumble forward, if it wasn’t for the arm that came around my waist from the side I would have face planted.

They helped me stand up straight and when they spoke I’m pretty sure my brain flatlined. “Easy there Rissy, it’s not like you to stumble.” 

I looked up and blink a lot trying to jump start my brain, only one person calls me ‘Rissy’ and it's very much impossible for them to be here. Standing there hair tied back in a low ponytail, familiar glasses and in a deep purple kimono top with a gray turtleneck shirt under it along with standard dark gray ninja pants with standard sandals was Kabuto. 

He smiled slightly and fixed his glasses so the glare flair off of them. “Long time no see.”

“You...wha...how...shit...but...fuck…huh...” Yeah my brain wasn't all there at the moment. Well at least he seemed amused by my brain malfunctioning. I could see the small twitching of his lip if that was anything to go by.

“Should I come back?”

_ Brain restart in process. Click on browser, annoying AOL dial up noise, and login complete!  _

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, “How did the name ‘Rissy’ come to be?” Only four people actually know the origin of the nickname.

He rolled his eyes at me- Jerk!- “We were arguing over who would take first watch while you were injured and refused to rest. When I went to say ‘missy’, I stumbled over my words and said ‘Rissy’ instead. The lummox you call a brother laughed at me until I threatened to shove a chakra scalpel up his ass.”

I kept my expression up for a few more seconds before I snickered, “That only made him laugh harder, ya know.” He just let out an annoyed huff and I turned my attention back to my team just as the other rookies started to gravitate towards the noise Ino made. I glance back at Kabu, “You are explaining later.”

“So you guys are here too? Troublesome.” Shikamaru- who else could it really be?- said as he and Chouji join the group.

I rolled my eyes and moved closer to group. “Everything is troublesome to you pineapple.” 

The corner of his lip just barely twitched, “You still owe me a shogi match strawberry.” I snorted at the nickname I haven’t heard in awhile.

“After these exams are over.” 

“Yahoo!! Found you!” Kiba called out as his team made their way over to large group. “Hey Naruto still the dead last?”

I gave him warning growl making him freeze and flick a glance in my direction and opened his mouth to speak when someone beat him to it.

“You guys should be quieter.”

Then suddenly everything was orange tinted, there were arms around my neck, and someone resting their chin on my head. Honestly my only reaction was to blink. I was way to use to my weird allies. My boys twitched.

“You guys are rookies just out of the academy right?” Kabu sighed, “This isn’t a picnic.”

“Who do you think you are?” Ino asked.

“And why are you hanging onto Iris-chan?!” Naruto shouted pointing at him.

“I’m Yakushi Kabuto, and I’ve known Rissy for a couple of years.” Kabu said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. My boys glared at him and I silently prayed that I didn’t outright hurt them for all this glaring. “But instead of that look around the room.”

While they did as they were told, Kabu moved around me and held his hands palms facing up. I shot him a ‘Seriously? Now?’ look and he returned it with his own ‘Yes, now stop fighting this’ look.  I groaned and place my hands on his, palms down. His hands started glowing with medical chakra  and I felt it start poking around my system a moment later.

“Hey! What are you doing to Iris-chan?!”

I winced. “To loud Ruto.” I looked over to them and barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the fact both of my idiots looked ready to start a fight. “He’s a medic-nin like Saku is, and both of them are closet mother-hens. Saku lectures me to make sure I have my ‘sugar pills’ and Kabu acts like I got stabbed if I get a papercut.”

“We wouldn't have to be ‘mother-hens’ as you put it, if you didn't wait a week to let someone know your arm was broken.” He scowled.

I huffed and removed my hands as the chakra died away. “It wasn't that bad.”

“The bone was sticking out!”

“So?” Huh. Never thought I would see Kabu look like he was going to strangle me. This whole traveling thing really changes a person.

The front of the room suddenly exploded.

Or well a lot of people used a shunshin with smoke at the same time if the sudden group of chakra signatures that appeared with it.

“Quiet down you worthless bastards!”

Oh fuck. Don’t be who I think it is. Please don’t be who I think it is. The smoke cleared and fuck it is who I thought it is.

“Thanks for waiting...I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin exam’s first test.” The head of T&I is our first examiner. There are members of T&I mixed with the chunin behind him. If this test isn’t testing our ability to handle information gathering while under pressure I’ll be very surprised. Then again if I remember right Anko controls the second exam...well this going to be interesting.

“We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam.” Ibiki said scanning the room as he did so probably scaring the shit out of most of them. “Instead of your current seating arrangements..” He held up a small stack of paper with a number on it “You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams.” Behind Ibiki I saw Kotetsu hold up a stack of paper.

A written exam? Odd.

Behind _ me _ I heard Naruto make a strangled noise at seeing the paper. Sharing a quick look with Sasuke we moved to either side him and grabbed hands. We got some  _ very _ interesting looks from the rest of the rookies.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you.” I muttered quietly pulling him towards the line.

“How? If what he’s implying is true, we’ll be separated and possibly too far to get the others attention without being caught.” Sasuke muttered back eyeing everyone and everything around us.

“I’ll figure something out. Just remember sensei’s first lesson, look underneath the underneath.” We didn’t let go of each other until we had to grab a number. We regrouped finding that yup Sasuke was right, we were separated.

I scanned the room the moment I sat down. Three columns. At least ten rows each. Chunin on the sides and front of the room covering each row. Sasuke was in first column in the middle one seat in from the aile. Naruto was dead center in the second column. I was in the last column and row, last seat closest to the Chunin on this side of the room.

Once all the tests were passed out Ibiki picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board as he spoke. “Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I’m about to say.” Without turning towards the board he continued to speak, “There are many important rules to this first test. I’ll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully.” He fully turned to the board now. “The first rule. You guys will all start off with ten points each question wrong subtracts one point each. The second rule...this is a team test, whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates.”

The three of us glanced at each other. How does this become a team effort if were separated?

“The third rule is that during the exam...anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating...will have two points subtracted for every offense.”

“We’ll have our eyes on you guys…” One of the Chunin- sounded like Kotetsu- said from the other side of the room.

“Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chunin, be proud ninjas.”

I stiffened up and saw Sasuke do the same while Naruto had tilted his head to the side.  _ Called it. Every time your caught could mean an enemy discovering you. You get five chances to be subtle about your gathering that's four more than what you could get in the field. _

“And the final rule...Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don’t answer any questions correctly...will be failed along with their two teammates.”

I saw Naruto slump down onto his desk.  _ Don’t worry Naruto, I said we would help and we will. As soon as I figure out how to get the answers to you.  _

“You have an hour...Begin!”

I flipped over my test and skimmed it. I then had to fight back a snort at how hard the questions were, no normal genin should be able to answer these. Hell I would have had a hard time answering these the last time. I glanced to my right where the Chunin were watching us. I looked back at the test and rested my head on my right hand. Its times like these when I wish I had a summon or taught Sasuke and Naruto ANBU sign language.

Let’s see cryptogram, velocity of throw kunai, draw and label all parts of the chakra system in the human body, explain in less than two sentences the founding of Konoha. Okay that last one is just insulting to foreign nin. I twitched when I felt something jab in the side, glancing down to my left I notice a small and pretty olive colored black mamba poking out of the Kusa nin next to me clothing. I blinked and it stared at me I was an idiot. Gods snakes can be assholes sometimes.

“Satomi-chan?” I questioned softly. If Kabu was here then there was a chance of Orochi being here too. They’re like a two for one deal. I flicked my eyes up to the Kusa nin and met an amused looked from familiar golden eyes. I looked back down to a very pleased Satomi before she vanished back into the clothing. 

She popped back out hold to small rectangles of paper, holding out to me. Taking them after a quick glance around at the Chunin (Izumo seemed amused by something) I saw that one was blank and the other had a coded message. I forgot we made a code like this. Let’s see...

_ ‘Stay calm Hydra, you know as well as I do Kabuto-kun’s blood pressure can’t handle your brand of plans.’  _ I swallowed hard so not to laugh. It's so true. _ ‘Use the blank paper and Satomi to get the answers to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. We just wanted you to know we are here.’  _ I nodded in return and started writing everything down onto the blank sheet.

I handed it back to Satomi and smirked. “Get these to my team. And sweetie don’t bite anyone, but if you happen to scare a few people without the leaf symbol...well I won’t hold it against you.” She gave me a very pleased look and shot off. A few moments later shrieks from around the room started. In the chaos I watched Sasuke stiffen and glance over to me only to smirk and quickly start writing. He sat back looking smug and watched Naruto, I followed his lead and did the same. Naruto at least managed to not freak out as bad as everyone else, The chaos around us sorta covered that up luckily. After making sure he started writing I started on my own test and finished in time for Satomi to shoot up my sleeve.

I sat back and blinked, Ibiki was staring at me. I tilted my head and raise an eyebrow in a silent ‘What?’. He smirked and turned to the clock. I did the same. Ah. It seems like it's time for the last question.

“Okay! We will now start the tenth question.” The whole room tensed. “Now...before we get to it...I’d like to go over the rules for this question.” He turned and started walking back and forth in the front of the room. “These are the rules of desperation...First, for the tenth question you must decide whether you will take it or not.”

“Choose?!” Temari suddenly yelled out, “What happens if we choose not to?!”

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and answering “If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero...You will fail along with your two teammates!”

That just started more yelling. I glanced over to Naruto, who was looking at Sasuke, Sasuke simply leaned back with his arms crossed. Naruto looked over to me and mimicked Sasuke, nodding to Naruto. He grinned and copied us. None of us were going down this early.

“Now let’s begin...the tenth question.” He scanned the room. “Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave.”

Everything was still and then people started getting up and leaving, the three of us shared another looked and then turned to stare Ibiki down. Next to me the disguised Kusa nin got up along with his team and left. Wait what? Does this mean Orochi won’t be in the forest with us? I’m really am going blinder than before if that's the case.

“Anyone else?” Another scan around the room and then he nodded. “Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test!”

Dead fucking silence. 

Then the room exploded into yelling about the question while Ibiki explain what the test actually was. I tuned it out, I was more focused on the chakra heading in this direction. I didn’t even try and fight the grin on my face as the window exploded and in flew Anko in all her glory. And a banner too.

“I am the examiner for the second test Mitarashi Anko! Now let’s go!” Gods this just made me realize that her and Naruto would along like a house on fire.

“Your early.” Ibiki said looking around the banner.

She started counting how many people were left and blinked “twenty-six teams? The test was too easy this time!”

“This time there are a lot of outstanding ones.”

“Bah, that’s fine I’ll at least cut them in half on the second test.” Most of the room seemed to gulp. “Ahh, I’m getting excited! I’ll explain everything once we’re changed places, follow me.”

And back out the window she went. I forgot how awesome Anko was after all these years, can’t wait to get dango with her again. Well let’s get started then.

I was the first to stand up and all eyes seemed to snap right to me, I ignored them. “Naruto, Sasuke.” I pointed up and triggered my water shushin and not moment after I appeared on the roof was there a burst of fire and a whirlwind.

“That was awesome!” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smirked, “I don’t think they thought we would have an elemental shushin. They were taken off guard when you vanished like that.”

I snickered. “Wish I could've seen it. Anyway let’s go before I lose Anko-san's chakra signature.” With that we were off to my second favorite place.  _ I wonder if I can seal one of the tigers up and keep it again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, how many of you saw that twist coming? Also can you guess the song Iris was singing without looking it up? Also can you guess where I got so annoyed with this chapter that I started writing everything that popped into my head exactly how it popped into my head?  
> Don't forget to vote! (http://www.strawpoll.me/10241974)  
> Now then to answer a few thing I've been messaged about:  
> Iris' chakra-affinity being in perfect harmony makes her overpowered.  
> -Actually I think the Cons out weigh the Pros in this case. Sure Water release comes a lot easier to her than someone with just a water affinity, but she can't use any form of Fire release, Lightning release will outright kill her, Earth release is possible but would be difficult to hold, and Wind release she needs a conductor like a fan to help her out.  
> Why hasn't Danzo tried anything given Iris' talent?  
> -The first timeline? Iris never really showed how smart or her ability in front of those who she knows would go to him, so he never noticed even with her apprenticeship. She made sure that if she was ever taken someone would know something is wrong and that she needs help.  
> -The current timeline? Madara(Obito) called dibs.  
> Obito knows about Iris' past life?  
> -Sort of. He's aware that Iris remembers her previous life but does not know that 'this world' was nothing but fiction to her.  
> Does Iris have a sister complex?  
> ...*looks up definition* Yes, BUT she tends to over exaggerate things just to mess with people so there is a high chance of that. Even I don't know if she's just messing with us and she's my character. (seriously it is questionable: “Your sister just punched a guy's head off!” “I know isn’t she adorable~”)  
> Why are Naruto and Sasuke changing so fast?!  
> -Someone did point out the OOCness. Iris is treating them how they should be treated. Iris is the glue holding the team together if you notice. Also the fact that if Naruto has therapy jutsu, then Iris has well let’s put it like this: *places a tray full of cookies, cakes, and tea in front of person* *waits for person to be comfortable* “Now let’s talk about how you killed your mother when your were five and how it traumatized you~! *ducks out of way of angry person* (For those curious this what most of Iris’ therapy sessions end up.)  
> *Now for questions I’m sure that will be asked after this chapter*  
> What is ‘The Storm’?  
> -The calm before the storm. The war did happen correctly (only difference was that Obito lived), there was about a week in between then and The Storm that Iris calls The Calm. Only Iris really calls it that but others have picked it up since it fit so well. The Storm is the second attack that happened after that week of peace.  
> Why wasn’t the most youthful Rock Lee in this chapter?!  
> -Honestly? No idea. He was planned to show up and challenge Sasuke and (unintentionally) traumatize Iris, but he never showed up. I’ll either have to introduce him somewhere else or do an omake bringing him in.  
> Who is Kase and why does Iris keep mentioning him?!  
> -Kase is Iris’ main summon like Pakkun is for Kakashi.  
> Not really a question but more of a reminder...well reminders actually.  
> -Iris’ name does not come from the flower of the same name. Her name is actually from Iris of Greek mythology meaning ‘Rainbow’, I’ll tell you to look it up and learn where the origin of her name came from. What? I like mythology.  
> -Remember what I said at the end of the first chapter? I’m a spazz of a writer and if doesn’t make sense now it’ll make sense later.  
> -More names for Sai to call Iris. There are a few that were mentioned that I like and might just use but until he shows up I’m taking names still.   
> -When do you guys want Itachi saved? I don’t know where to put it given the new timeline.


	10. The Forest, The Nurse, and The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -10/10 would recommend!  
> -Flirting with crazy.  
> -Hello nurse!  
> -Where the hell did you get that from?!  
> -Run.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....anyone else in mysme hell with me?  
> Okay so shit has gone down since I updated. My mom had a heart attack, I finally got a job, and my original plan for this story is shot-more on that at the end.  
> Someone pointed out there was a lot of hugs last chapter and yeah that's because one of Iris' motto's is 'If it can be fixed with hugs, it will be fixed with hugs damn it!'...then again this the same girl whose other motto is 'When in doubt put as much chakra into your foot and kick them between the legs.'  
> No fun fact this time sadly but I do want to ask, I mentioned a rule book last chapter and I'm more than willing to take rules that you guys make and have Iris point out there faults instead.

“Welcome brats to training ground 44.” Anko slammed her hand against the sign, “The Forest of Death.” I heard a few people gulp in fear.

Me on the other hand?

“Ah, Forest of Death. Wonderful vacation spot, ten out of ten would recommend.” I said in one of the blankest voices I could muster up. I heard snorts and outright laughter around me, I ignored it in favorite of catching the kunai that Anko threw at my head.

I tilted my head to the side and back as she appeared behind me. It was only because we were a hair's breadth away that I saw the flash surprise in her eyes. Then she gave a grin that sent smart men running the moment it popped up on her face. Gods I’ve missed this lady.

“So you think this is going to be like a vacation,huh?”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t love a forest filled house sized insects, giant tigers and bears, and plants that could kill you in seconds.” Those around us who had been laughing suddenly went quiet at my cheerful answer. I heard more gulps this time

Anko smirked at me, “You're not bad brat.”

“You're not bad yourself Anko-chan.”

She threw her head back laughing. “You’re interesting kid, try not to die too early.”

“It's not part of the plan but we’ll have to see, ne?” I stepped away from her and handed her back her kunai.

She grinned. “I guess we will.” She turned to address the rest of the genin who had watched us interact. I think we scared them. “Now before we start the second test...there’s something I have to pass out.” She pulled out a stack of paper from her jacket. “I need you all to sign these waivers. There will be deaths in this one, and if I don’t have you sign these...it will all be my responsibility, hehe.” She handed the stack to me and I took one and passed it. “I’m going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me.”

I looked at the forest. _I wonder if the boys will question how I know this place so well._

**Do you really know it that well?**

_Yeah shisho use to make me chase him around the forest_ . _Its how I met Anko the first time around too, she laughed at us...well_ me _but that's besides the point. Still want that tiger too._

There was a sound of nervous laughter from Isobu as I tuned back into what Anko was saying in time for her drop an arm around my shoulders.

“The forest is full of food. Just remember what this one here said about the creatures and plants who live here and you might just avoid becoming their food.” She grinned at me before moving away. “And thirteen teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther and the time to rest will become shorter. The area is crawling with enemies, you won’t get much sleep.”

I muttered for only Sasuke and Naruto to hear. “Let’s treat this like we did back in Wave.”

“Rank?” Sasuke muttered back.

“Now I’ll talk about what will disqualify you. First, not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the timelimit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed.” She put her hands in her pockets. “As a rule...there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. Oh and one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower.”

The three of us shared a look. “High B low A?” Naruto muttered after a moment. Sasuke and I nodded.

“If test one was our ability to gather information, then test two is if we can deliver it without breaking the client's trust.” Sasuke said when Naruto looked like he was going to question Anko. He nodded in understanding.

“A final word of advice...Don’t die.”

We moved away from everyone and sat in a loose circle watching the booth. It was covered by a curtain making it impossible to see who had what and which one was the carrier.

“So how do we go about this?” Sasuke asked looking at the paper in his hand.

Naruto unsealed one of his brushes and ink and started signing his name carefully. “What's the plan Iris-chan?” I looked up at them questionably.

“You said it yourself back in Wave you're our strategist.” Sasuke said taking the brush from Naruto and signing his own name. “We’ll leave the plan to you.”

I took the brush and signed my own name before passing it back to Naruto. I started blankly at the paper in my hand. Well we need to protect the scroll and make sure we don’t lose each other, but at the same time we need a way to do recon on the other people so we can finish sooner and have time to rest. I guess we can reuse old ticks, don’t like to but this’ll make sure we're safe. “Switch and Bell.” I stood up and looked at the confused looks I was getting. “I’ll explain when we won’t be overheard.”

We made our way into the booth and handed over our forms, and were given a ‘Heaven’ scroll I took it and held it out to Sasuke. “Hold.” I let go the moment he grabbed it and unsealed my ink and brush from my wrist and three scrolls from my leg. I held the ink out to Naruto who took it quickly opening it for me to use. Looking between the scrolls in my hand and the one Sasuke was holding I slipped the middle one under my arm and resealed the other two, I quickly copied ‘Heaven’ onto the scroll I kept out before taking everything back and resealing it. The real scroll being sealing on my right side under my shirt.

“The Switch.” The boys looked confused for a moment before smirking and grinning. I passed it to Sasuke who slipped it into his sleeve.

Anko smirked at me from where she was standing just next to the entrance of the booth. “Definitely interesting.”

I winked at her and shoved my boys out the other end following behind them. I caught out of the corner of my eye Kabu pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

We made our way to the gate we were assigned, I pulled out to slips of paper and pressed them into the boy's hands. “Here’s the plan. We run straight for ten minutes, mark where we stop and do recon separately for another five minutes. Then meet back at the mark, stay hidden and activate the seal when you get there.”

“Why stay hidden?” Naruto asked slipping the seal away.

Sasuke looked the seal for a moment before answering, “It's incase someone tries to pretend to be one of us.” He looked at me. “This is the same seal as before.”

“The Bell. I’ll be the one landing at the spot and I’ll know you're there from the seal.”

“Hehehe, this is going to be so awesome!” Naruto shouted out bouncing up and down.

Sasuke smirked and I smiled. With Orochi not being there we don’t have to worry about anyone but the other genin, we may even get there early if it works out.

“By the way...Where did you get a snake from?” Sasuke asked as we waited for the go ahead.

“Satomi-chan? She's Kabu’s summon but she hates him and loves me. He sent her to me so I could help you two out.” I held up my sleeve and she poked her head. She flicked her tongue once and then vanished back into my sleeve. “She doesn’t really like most people.”

“The second test of the Chunin exam…” We jumped at the sudden yell and then tensed ready to run in the moment the gates opened. “Now Begins!”

We shot off straight ahead. Once the ten minute mark hit we stopped and Sasuke pulled out a kunai and slammed it into a nearby tree.

“Okay remember five minutes of recon. Then return back here stay hidden until I show up. We show proof we are who we say we are.” I said turning in one direction as the boys nodded. “Return early if you think you’ll be caught. _Do not try and pick a fight. Only gather information._ ” They nodded and shot off in different directions. I waited until I had to use chakra to sense them before shooting off myself, keeping an eye on the wild life. No need to end up like those poor idiots who were screaming about leeches.

* * *

I was only three minutes into my recon when I heard a scream followed by the sound of a bear. I sighed and picked up my speed, I couldn’t in good conscience let a young maiden get killed by a bear.

As I got closer I saw the large, and I mean _large_ , bear and a rather familiar looking redhead. I jumped off the branch, pushed as much chakra as I could into my feet and slammed feet first to giant bear’s head. I heard a loud crack as its skull caved in and it dropped dead.

“Well there goes dinner.” I turned to look at the redhead laying on the ground staring at me. “You okay there?”

She jolted. “Y-yes!” She stuttered out before scrambling for her glasses sitting on the side.

“Good! See ya!” I shot off before she could get her glasses fully on.

_Huh. Who knew Karin was in the Chunin exams with us._

* * *

As I got closer to the meeting point I notice there was three chakra signatures hidden. I checked on the seal and saw two glowing dots. Hm...I can sense Sasuke but Naruto hidden further away and given the position of the three and the chakra coming from one, it seems like they’ll be trying for an ambush.

Well this’ll be fun.

I landed in the clearing and waited a moment as Sasuke dropped down next to me and ‘Naruto’ did the same. Ah. So a henge? Idiots.

“Proof boys?”

Sasuke smirked and slipped the fake Heaven scroll out. “Have it right here. Naruto do you have Satomi still?”

‘Naruto’ blinked in confusion, “Satomi?”

“Damn it Naruto how do you lose Sasuke's cat?!” I growled out following Sasuke's lead as I quickly flashed him the seal as I turned. “We told you to watch her.”

“S-sorry Iris. I’ll go find her.” ‘Naruto’ laughed nervously scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

I sighed and reached into my sleeve unsealing a handful of senbon. “Here you can use this.” I threw my arm out letting the senbon fly out in ‘Naruto's’ direction. He dodged. The two other nin? Not so lucky if the thuds of bodies hitting the ground were anything to go by.

“W-what guys...w-why?”

“One, Satomi isn’t a cat and two? You have the kunai holder on the wrong side.” Sasuke said drawing his Chokuto out and taking stance.

“Unlucky. You figured it out, oh well!” He dropped his henge. Ame? Well explains the weird water feel of their chakra then. “Now that I know who has the scroll, I’ll just take it by force!”

Sasuke started to charge forward as I started the hand signs for a Water Bullet when a mass of chakra soaked wind suddenly shot passed us and slammed the nin into a tree knocking him right out.

Well that was anticlimactic.

We turned to a smug looking Naruto who was standing a bit behind us arms crossed. I opened my mouth-

“Where the fuck did you pull that from?!”

And Sasuke took the words right out.

“Kurama taught me.”

Ah. My brain just stalled. “Kurama?”

“Oh!” Naruto grinned and pat his stomach where his seal would be. “The Kyuubi’s name is Kurama. He said he’ll help me with jutsu and chakra as long as I make his cage less like a cage!”

_Isobu-kun? Why is our asshole aniki being nice this early…_

**I’m...I’m not sure…**

_I need talk to Obi, Orochi, and Kabu as soon as possible._

“Still the most unpredictable ninja ever dobe.” Sasuke sighed out rubbing his forehead.

“Well tell Kurama-kun thank you and welcome officially to the team.” I said and then looked at the three passed out rain nin. “Let's see if they have an ‘Earth’ scroll.”

We started digging through their pockets and Naruto gave a cry of success when he pulled the scroll we needed out.

Sasuke took it and slipped it into his sleeve, “Let’s head for the tower.”

* * *

_Don't stop._

“Keep spreading them around guys, we need to buy enough time to get to the tower.”

_Keep running._

“Naruto don't take anymore soldier pills. Sasuke, you too.”

 _Run_.

“Iris are you sure you're okay? Your limping.”

_We're so fucking close._

“Hey, hey teme? Come on Sasuke you can't sleep now.”

_No more._

“Iris-chan!”

_Almost._

“Now Sasuke!”

_There._

We slammed into the doors and rolled in. Naruto sat up shaking while Sasuke managed to move into a crouch. I forced myself to stand ignoring how everything in my body was _screaming_ at me not to. I looked up at the scroll on the wall blankly.

“What does this even mean?!” Naruto growled out glaring at the scroll. Sasuke grunted in response.

“Who cares just open the scrolls and end the second test already.”

I unsealed them from my side and ripped them open. I stared at the seals on them before throwing them away from us when it registered that it was a summoning seal.

The moment they hit the ground smoke exploded from them and when it cleared-

“Iruka-sensei…” we somehow managed to say in relief starting to sway dangerously. There was no way we’ll keep conscious at this rate.

“Hey. Long time no see.” Iruka greet us with a smile before his eyes widened at the fact we probably looked like absolute shit. “What happened?!”

“Not important. Did we pass?” Naruto asked desperately.

“A-ah yes you all pass, you still have two days left until the exam is officially over but you all pass the first part.” Iruka stuttered out before he could ask us what happened again I interrupted him.

“I think that’s a mission cleared boys.” We shared a small smile and the boys tipped over passing out. I felt my knees give out and I followed my boys into darkness.

_I think we may have given Iruka-sensei a heart attack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before everyone starts yelling yes I know it's short. Yes I know its cliffhanger-y. But there is a reason for this, I have a new poll up and I need time to plan it and figure out how to work it out. My original plan will not work since I changed something I wasn’t going to do, this left me with a problem.  
> I need help.  
> Next chapter will be short too since I did all this in one go be decided to hold some of it back.  
> New poll!(http://www.strawpoll.me/11158282)  
> Questions:  
> Iris' nicknames?  
> -Flower-chan, Obito while as Tobi met Iris and started calling that after over hearing her name. It's only used while he's in Tobi mode or really bored.  
> -Rissy, After fighting a group of White Zetsu Iris was injured so they made camp. Iris wanted to be on the night watch but Kabuto as the medic of the group refused, long story short it came out as a different word than what he was aiming for and he uses it as a nickname now.  
> -Strawberry, Four years old. Hanging with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. A bet of stuffing twenty-five strawberries into your mouth. Iris managed thirty. Shikamaru and Chouji are the only ones to call her this.  
> -Hydra, This one is interesting you see when fighting some White Zetsu Iris modified the Water Dragon Jutsu, with the help of Isobu’s chakra, and turned it into a nine headed dragon. Orochimaru had watched this happening and thought the name Hydra fit for Iris who, like the Hydra in mythology, always came back stronger no matter how many times she was knocked down.  
> Love the Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito, Iris are all good pals.  
> -Well it's more like Kabuto and Obito tolerate each other unless Iris is involved then it's like watching a cat and snake fight. Orochimaru is glad to have someone to talk to on a science level and will correct him on things (it helps she's a walking proof that reincarnation is a thing too.) Iris is what connects them, it's the reason they work with each other.  
> I think Itachi and Kisame should be saved when they try to get Naruto from the hotel when he goes to get Tsunade. By lying in wait for them by setting up a therapy session.  
> -Two problems with this, one that would mean Iris would have to tell them that she knows about it which she doesn't. She kept herself from the plot as much as it allowed her to the first time around and her memory from her past life on the earlier stuff is a bit sporadic. Two I have something planned for this part, I won't say what but just watch the timeline get fucked more.  
> Does Orochimaru and Kabuto know of Iris’ past life?  
> -Short answer? Yup.  
> -Long answer? Orochimaru has probably taken enough blood from her to open his own blood store after he found out. Iris threatened to start charging him if he wanted to take more from her. Kabuto went 21 questions on her ass about her past life.


	11. Special Chapter: Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ninja Raccoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been working weird hours and have had no time to really work much on the next chapter. Plus fight scenes are hard so I'm only writing Team 7 chunin fights and skimming over the other fights...sort of. Hopefully this will hold you guys over until I can get it finished.

“Naruto just open the door, it can't be that bad.” I said shifting the bags of cleaning supplies. I glanced down at Alice, who was carrying the mops in her back pouch. “Are you holding up okay Alice?”

Her tail wagged a bit, “I'm fine Iris-hime.” She said muffled by the last bag hanging from her mouth.

Naruto’s nervous laughter drew my eyes back to the orange covered boy. “It's a little bad Iris-chan.”

He gulped and eyed his door, “Are you sure you want to do this ?”

“Well Kashi is training Sasuke on how to handle lightning chakra and gave us the day off. And I know you can't clean worth shit so why not, like I said it can't be that bad.” I nudged him closer to the door with my foot. “Hurry up my arms hurt.”

He nodded and unlocked the door opening it carefully and walking in. I follow with Alice just in front of me and stopped two steps in I could feel my eye start twitching. Empty ramen cups, clothes, broken weapons, scrolls, books, and empty ink wells everywhere. Don't get me started on the smell. If it wasn’t for the path from the door to the kitchen and the main room I would have thought the room didn’t have a floor.

I glanced at Naruto, who stood there rubbing the back of his head, and at the bags and then back. “We may need more stuff.”

I felt something run across my feet a second after I fully entered the room and I attached myself to the wall with chakra shrieking. Alice started growling the moment I started shrieking.

“What the absolute fuck was that Uzumaki?!” I yelled looking around for whatever it could have been.

“Hehe well it may have been the raccoon that's been living in my...kitchen...cabinets…” The moment he said ‘raccoon’ I started to glare at him.

“I hope you’re not close to it.”

* * *

“Grab it Naruto!”

“Oops…”

“Did you train this thing?! Normal raccoons can’t do that!”

“Maybe it watched me train?”

“...if it starts doing the bushin I’m going to defect to Suna and live with Gaara.”

“Haha…”

“Iris-hime maybe we should ask the others to help? Akihiko always did have a good nose.”

“Alice you are a goddess.”

I bit my thumb and moved through the hand signs quickly before slamming my hand onto the floor putting enough chakra into it to summon the rest of my pack. There was a poof of smoke and then-

“Eww. Are we in a dump?” _Miela._

“Inside. Still cleaner than a dump. Possibly someone's home.” _Kase._

“What did our idiot summoner get us into.” _Akihiko._

“A-ski that's not v-very nice to say about I-Iris-hime.” _Shiki._

I sighed. It's never a dull moment when Aki is summoned. “Guys there's a raccoon somewhere in here that is possibly ninja trained, find and remove it. Don't kill it.”

My response was a mix of happy barks (Shiki and Alice), a huff and eye roll (Aki and Kase), and a pout (Miela).

_Ladies and gentlemen, my loving pack._

* * *

I tossed the empty ramen cups into a bag ignoring the shouting and crashing from the kitchen area.

“Hey Iris-chan?” I looked over to Naruto, “Do you think we can have a team dinner here?”

I smiled. “Yeah but let's give it a day before we do, the smell is still pretty strong.”

He jumped up and latched onto me in a hug. I rolled my eyes and pat him on the back before noticing my pack walking towards the door.

“Where are you guys going?” They paused and Kase spoke after a moment.

“It suddenly multiplied. Defecting to Suna.”

I turned a glare to Naruto who just laughed nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Special Chapters. They are Canon fillers that take place in random time periods. They focus on Iris and one other character. This idea came up when I was planning a chapter centering around Iris and Sakura on a mission together, then Kakashi’s chapter popped into my head. At that point I knew I had to give the other boys of team 7 there own chapter. Then I thought, ‘why stop at Team 7?’. So I'll work Tenten into one since she doesn't really get much love in stories or the anime/manga. So if you have a character you want Iris to have 1 on 1 time with tell me.
> 
> As a disclaimer Iris and pack are kidding about defecting....I think.


	12. Crying and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Fuck chakra exhaustion  
> -Preliminaries (And now your host, Haruno Iris!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I suck at fight scenes...so I only did Team 7 fights and had Iris give commentary on the other fights...sort of?  
> I love how everyone assumes I have a plot planned out, I honestly don't have one. This whole story is a fluke.  
> Fun Fact: Since Wave chapter only 20 percent of this story has been pre-planned everything else was made up on the spot. As you can see it does mess with plans I had before I wrote certain stuff.

Fuck chakra exhaustion.

Am I even alive right now? I can’t sense anything, must really be bad if I can’t sense the boys. Naruto is like a fucking beacon and Sasuke literally crackles.

_ The boys. _

_ Wait. _

**_Why can't I sense them?!_ **

I shot up up with no warning half a second before I could bolt arms wrapped around me tightly. I tensed and then start to struggle.  _ The boys. Need to protect. _

It took me a moment to realize who was holding me. Obito. Words. Muttering.  _ Focus. _

“Calm imouto. Your safe everyone is safe. You're in the Chunin exams, not on the field.”

“The boys.” I choked out.

“They’re safe.”

I relaxed.

_ Safe. _

I felt something slide down my cheek reaching up- why was my hand shaking?- and touched it.

Wet.

_ I’m...crying?  _

**Iris-chan...**

I honestly couldn’t tell you when it happened but I just knew the moment I realized I was crying the dam broke. I pull my legs to my chest and curled in on myself. All the damn shit I’ve gotten into since coming back. Watching everyone die before that. I whimpered when Obi’s grip tightened on me.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. Do you know how panicked I was when Kakashi came and got me saying you were in a chakra coma due to overeating soldier pills? God Iris. Do you know how close I was to reverting back to how I was when Rin died?” Obi choked out. He was crying too. “Please Iris...Don’t do something like that again...I can’t lose anyone else..”

I shifted and hugged him muttering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over into his chest. We must look like quite a scene, both of us bawling our eyes out. It...it hurts to joke in this situation.

A knock on the door brought us back. Obi looked at the door and sighed before looking down at me. “I think your boys can take it from here. I’ll go grab you something to eat and drink, you’ve been out for a while now.”

As he slipped off the bed I curled myself up again keeping my head down to wait. Even with the door closed I could still hear the muffled conversation when Obi left the room.

“Obito…”  _ Kashi. _

“I’m fine. You know I’ve always been a bit of a crybaby.” I heard him laugh weakly and then sighed. “Okay you three, I’m going to tell you this now Iris is awake and just spent the last ten minutes crying. I need you three to be there for her right now, chakra exhaustion affects her horribly and this breakdown is only part of it. I know you see Iris as this smart and strong person but remember that she is still human.”

“Don’t worry we’ll cheer her right up, dattebayo!”  _ Naruto. _

“Naruto. The Iris you’ll see when you go in that room won’t be the same Iris, this Iris won’t have her walls up, please keep that in mind when you see her. Despite what she shows you, she really is fragile.”

“We know we rely on her more than we should. We’ll just show her she can rely on us now.”  _ Sasuke. _

“Okay, Okay I get it.” Obi chuckled. “You guys really are the best thing to ever happen to her.” I heard a confused ‘Huh?’ from Naruto before the sound of someone walking away was heard. “I’m going to grab something for her to eat.”

There was silence and then the door slide open slowly.

“Iris-chan?” I listened to the soft footfalls and the click of the door. I could feel them staring at me but I stayed curled up, I really didn't want my boys to see me like this.

**Iris-chan...you know they won't judge you.**

_ I know Isobu-kun, I just don't know how they'll react to seeing their strong ‘taicho’ looking pathetic. _

**It must be h-hitting you hard if you're using that word.**

_ Heh yeah. You are the only one who knows why I hate that title. _

I tensed up when the bed dipped on either side of me and in front of me. I could almost picture Naruto and Sasuke sharing a look and nodding. I wasn't expecting them to wrap their arms around me or the hand suddenly petting my head.

Peeking up I made note the Kashi was petting my head, the puff of yellow on my right was Naruto, and the blob of black slumped against my left side was Sasuke.

“How do you feel?” I twitched in surprise at Sasuke speaking. I didn't even realize he noticed me peeking up. Gods I hate not being able to sense things.

“Like I tried to out drink Tsunade-sama.” I muttered with a weak smirk as Kashi winced. 

“Whose Tsunade?” 

I glanced over at the blonde fluff, “She's one of the legendary Sannin and one of the Hokage's students.”

“Eh? Jiji had students?”

“Yup. Pretty famous students, Senju Tsunade the Slug princess, Jiraiya the toad sage, and Orochimaru the snake sage.”

“Maa Iris, Orochimaru isn't a sage.” I looked at Kashi confused.

“Actually he is Satomi-chan told me.”

“Who's Satomi?” And as if summoned by name the olive colored snake popped out of Naruto’s vest.

“This is Satomi. She's pretty cute when she's not trying to bite me.” Naruto answered with a pout as Satomi in usually fashion flicked her tongue at him and curl around my neck.

Sasuke snorting suddenly muffled out Kashi’s weak ‘When did you get a snake…’ 

Naruto shift slightly to look at him, “What's so funny teme?”

Sasuke shifted to look at us “We're here to comfort Iris, but she just gave us a history lesson.” He smirked, “I feel like we need to find a better way to comfort her.” 

It was my turn to snort. “You guys being here and safe is more comfort enough.”

Naruto lifted his head and grinned, “Really Iris-chan?!”

I winced. “Yeah,” I looked at each one of them in the eyes and smiled. “You guys are mine like hell I’ll let any of you go.”

I saw the surprise looks, they seemed to relax and redouble their hugs and petting. 

_ I don’t know when I stopped thinking of them as my sisters team, but I’m glad I did. _

**They’re good for you Iris-chan.**

_ Yeah. I guess they are. _

The door suddenly opened and in stumbled Obi, arms full of...ration bars? He dropped them on the bed in the center of us and then walked back over to close the door. He shot me a glare as he dropped into the chair next to the bed.

“I hate your storage scrolls.”

I snorted. “Good then they’re doing there job.”

He huffed. “Whatever. Can you finally tell us what happened in the forest?”

“The boys didn’t tell you?”

Kashi cleared his throat and I looked at him, “They refused to speak until you woke up.”

I groaned. Just my luck, the boys decide to be stubborn and not save me from having to give a verbal report.

“Okay so we got our scrolls within the first day of the second part, we decided to rest and then make for the tower the next day. While on our way to the tower the Oto team cut us off…” I started and Sasuke sat up to continue.

“After trying to explain to them that we didn’t have the scroll they needed, they told us they already had both scrolls they needed…”

Naruto picked up the report right away. “We ran hoping to lose them and then backtrack to the tower but they chased us like attacking us was the whole purpose of the exam. After a few well placed explotion tags and several dozen clones we managed to get the tower, but by that point we were running on soldier pills and very little sleep.”

“I guess we owe Iruka-sensei an apology for scaring him like we did when we passed out.” I mentioned after a moment. “Oh and Obi-nii? Kabu and Dragon say hi.”

I watched Obi’s eye twitch violently in entertainment.

“Well.” Kashi clapped getting our attention, “Let’s get Iris fed and use to her crutch. Sasuke is already use to having his chakra sealed and Naruto has already accepted not having chakra control.”

“Huh? Crutch? Sealed chakra?”

“Yeah, the soldier pills messed with Naruto’s control and Sasuke’s chakra is a mess.” Obi explained glaring at the ceiling. “I’m sure you noticed how you can’t sense them right now, you’re chakra is sealed a bit more loosely than Sasuke’s though. Plus you shouldn’t be walking on that ankle either...Oh and you’ve been asleep so long the five days are up in an hour.”

“Goddamn it…”

* * *

By the time we made it the arena everyone was already there...meaning everyone stared at us as we moved into place. Also meaning everyone can see my using crutches and Naruto and Sasuke leaning on me. I caught Kabu and Orochi’s worried looks from where they stood. I also notice Orochi was standing dress as a Oto jounin but going by the tense looking ninja standing with him they knew who he was.

I’m sorry for fucking you up so bad timeline _.  _

“Would everyone but Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi please move to the upper level.” Ah. Did I really blank out for that long? I wonder which team member that is Stretch or Suck. I patted Sasuke’s shoulder. “I give you permission to use my taijutsu style. I know you copied it the last time we sparred.”

“Same for me teme. I know you have a few of my non-chakra based seals on you.” Naruto said patting his other shoulder. He looked between us and nodded.

“Naruto think you have enough control for a normal shushin?” I asked and got a grin in response. We both triggered a shushin to the upper level and leaned against the railing panting. Gods even that winded us. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced back to see Kashi looking at the two of us worriedly.

“Were fine. Probably shouldn’t waste what chakra we do have left though.” I muttered before looking back down at the match. Sasuke was in his basic stance, and whatshisface was taunting him...well this is going to be quick.

“Hey Iris-chan?” 

“Hm?”

“What do you know about Kabuto-san’s teammates?”

“Not much actually. We lost touch before he was put on a team,” I reached into my back pouch and pulled out a brown book. “But they may be in here.”

Naruto took the book and turned it around looking for something. “What is it?”

“It’s like a bingo book but I wrote it while watching everyone during the exam, just things I noticed.” I answered and winced as Sasuke was thrown into the wall. “That is going to hurt later.”

“Come on teme! Kick his ass!” Naruto shouted a moment later.

“Cheap shot ‘suke! Remember how I fight in this situation!” I yelled after Naruto went back to the book. We both ignored the looks the other genin were giving us. Obviously we're freaking them out by being a team.

Sasuke charged forward fist drawn back while Yoroi-I think- made to grab him when he got close. Suddenly Sasuke ducked under his hand spun around him and slammed his leg into his back in a semi-graceful way. Sigh, I need to get him to practice ballet with me more that move should flow like water not a jagged wind. Anyway it seems that move made the guy stumble enough for Sasuke to switch stances to Naruto’s usual brawler style and land several hits quickly and recklessly, I did catch a seal get placed on him during those hits. He drew his Chokutō out and holds it his throat.

After a moment of silence the was loud coughing and Hayate called the match in Sasuke’s favor.

Sasuke shunshin himself to our side and like us had to grab the rail panting.

“Easy teme. You won take a break.” Naruto said slipping to his left and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“Nicely done Sasuke.” Kashi reached over and ruffled up Sasuke’s hair. No book in sight for once.

I reached up and started brushing said hair back down, “Team seven is one for three right now.  Let's make it three for three.”

This time the four of us ignored both the other teams and there sensei’s who were gaping at us. Seriously did they really have no faith in our team.

I glanced to the screen and immediately narrowed my eyes at the first name-Abumi Zaku. That's one of those assholes who chased us down in the forest.

“I-Iris-chan?” I blinked and focused on Naruto who looked scared? What?

Looking at Sasuke it seem he was watching me with caution, I turn my eyes to Kashi with a silent what the hell has them scared.

“You were growling Iris.” I felt my face heat up and pull Naruto and Sasuke into a hug.

“Sorry guys, I saw who was fighting and got a little angry.” 

“It's okay Iris-chan. You just sounded like Kurama when he was mad.”

Sasuke snorted. “That fox is always mad.”

Ignoring the twitch of chakra from the mention of the Kyuubi from the sensei’s and turned to Shino as he made his way towards the stairs past us. “Hey Shino?” He paused and turned his head slightly. “Kick his ass.”

He dipped his head and continued down the stairs. I looked at down at the arena and glared at Zaku, Naruto and Sasuke shift at my sides to stare him down too.

The fight was very satisfying to watch. A bit gross, but satisfying in a way. Shino managed to get some of his kikaichu into Zaku arm air cannon things and well he won’t be using his arms for a long time.

The next fight was between Kankuro and Kabu’s other teammate Misumi. It wasn’t memorable honestly. Misumi tried to strangle Kankuro but it turned out to be a puppet. Long story short Kankuro won.

I felt Naruto shudder. “Puppets are so creepy...” I snorted and grinned when he pouted at me. I felt a slight poke in my side and turned my head to Sasuke who pointed at the board.

Haruno Iris vs. Yamanaka Ino

Oh.

Right. Forgot about that.

I looked at Ino who looked back me with a worried look. Well that won’t due at all.

“Well Ino-chan let’s get this straight, sister’s best friend or not, I’m not going easy on you and hope you will do the same.” I said shifting my balance and leaning the crutch against the railing.

“Iris I don’t think you should be fighting at all. I know you won’t listen but at least take the crutch with you.” Sasuke muttered being the first to realize what I was doing.

“Nah. I’ll be fine as long as I don’t land on it.” I jumped over the railing landing on my good leg in the center of the arena and looked up at Ino. “Well? Come Ino-chan, don’t make this a win by forfeit.”

She made her way down and moved to stand in front of me. Once the match started Ino stood there looking nervous. “Iris,” She started “as your sister's best friend i don’t think you fight like this.”

I sighed. I didn’t want to do this but...“Ino-chan if you don’t fight me seriously, I’m taking you off the exempted list.”

She gasped and then narrowed her eyes at me. “You wouldn’t...” 

I hummed to myself and eyed her hair, “I think you would look good with neon orange hair.”

She shrieked and then took a swing at me, I hopped back ducking as she kept swing and kicking at me.

And that was how the fight went down with me dodging while making comments and Ino shrieking and taking swipes at me. The fight ended with me flickering behind a tired Ino and knocking her out with a simple chop.

Her sensei came down and picked her up the moment the match was called in my favor. I made to follow after them but suddenly I wasn’t standing and felt a familiar tugging feeling and then I was being place down in between Naruto and Sasuke. I looked over my shoulder to see Obi standing there sharingan active.

“Kamui still has one of the weirdest feelings ever.”

“Says the girl who still runs around the dimension like a little kid on sugar.”

I shrugged, “It's a fun obstacle course.” I looked at the board and grinned, “Good luck Tenten!”

Tenten paused before shooting me a smile and hopping the rail. The match started and Tenten did good, but she was poorly matched. Two long-range fighters one being a wind user and other being a weapon user? Yeah even on paper the winner was clear.

The next fight could only be described in three words:

Lazy smart pineapple.

The next match?

“Whoo hoo!” 

Was started with Naruto blowing my eardrum out. 

“Hehe, we got lucky Akamaru. This will be easy!.” Kiba boasted before going stiff and glancing at me nervously. My glare must of been obvious to get a reaction like that. “W-well I mean we w-would know since has b-been awhile since we last fought, haha..”He trailed off laughing nervously. He hopped into the arena quickly, Naruto following with a grin.

Something dropped on my head and I turned to glare and pout at Obi. He rolled his eye at me and nodded towards the fight that had started.

Sasuke and I were scaring the other rookies. How? We were snickering at Naruto’s method of fighting right now. You see he put down a few barrier seals and made the area small, and then threw down some chili powder bombs. Inuzuka with a strong sense of smell plus chili powder equals a Inuzuka who can’t function. It's not like Kiba didn’t put up a fight before the barrier seals were put down, it just isn’t ending in his favor.

Just to add salt to the wound Naruto put down and activated a few prank seals I showed him how to make when he was first starting out.

A colorful Akamaru and Kiba were taken away by the medics. I saw an amused Saku with them, she shot me a look and I winked back.

The next fight...the next fight was brutal. The main house versus the branch house. Hinata versus Neji.

When Naruto jumped down and made his promise on Hinata’s blood, Sasuke and I shared a look before nodding. If one of us ends up fighting him instead of Naruto than we would uphold that promise as well.

The next match was odd. It was between Gaara and Rock Lee, it happened the as last time but before Gaara crushed Lee’s arm and leg he stopped and then turned his head to look at me. It was like he was asking if this was okay or not, like he needed my permission to end Lee’s career. Like this was sometime gladiator battle and I was the one who decided what happened. When lightly shook my head no he let the sand drop from Lee and was named the winner. That needs to be looked into.

In the final match I wished Choji was able to beat Dosu, but it just means Team seven has a chance at beating the last of the team who hunted us down. Kabu, who strangely stayed, was passed by default.

“Well with this, the preliminary trials for the third round has been completed!” Hayate called after the medics grabbed Choji. “Would all of those who passed please come line up.”

After we lined up and the Hokage said his piece, Ibiki came around with a box that we had to pull a sheet of paper out of. Doesn’t sound creepy at all.

After everyone had their papers we were told to say the numbers out loud as Hayate held a clipboard.

“11”  _ Dosu _

“3” _ Naruto _

“9” _ Temari _

“7”  _ Kankuro _

_ “ _ 1” _ Me _

“4” _ Neji _

“5”  _ Gaara _

“2”  _ Kabu _

“6” _ Sasuke _

“8” _ Shino _

“10” _ Shikamaru _

**I’m surprised there wasn’t more fights to bring this number down.**

_ Yeah, the gods must want this speed up more. _

**Eh?**

“Here are the fight for the third round, it will be a tournament style fight.” The Hokage said as Hayate held up the the clipboard so it faced us. When I saw wh I was facing I grinned and leaned forward to look at Kabu who smirked back pushing his glasses in his usual creepy way.

_ Haruno Iris vs Yakushi Kabuto _

_ Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji _

_ Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke _

_ Kankuro vs Aburame Shino _

_ Kinuta Dosu vs Nara Shikamaru _

_ Winner of previous match vs Temari _

This will be fun.

“You have month to train before the final round starts. I hope to see great things from all of you, Train hard and make your villages proud.” The Hokage finished off before dismissing us.

On our way out Kabu passed me and I felt something in my hand, I glanced at it and moved my hand in a way to read the note.

Meet at home.

Sigh. I have a feeling this is going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******The first three people who can tell me the exact moment when I gave up on this chapter gets to decide on the next Special chapter character, and yes you can choose anyone in Naruto dead or alive. One each though.*******
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone noticed it but at some point Iris stopped thinking about Team 7 as Sakura's team and started thinking it as her own. In this chapter is when Iris finally realizes it.  
> Questions!!!  
> I thought using chakra was always used when being a sensor?  
> -Ohhh I get to explain Iris' stubbornness?!?! Yay. Okay Iris, like most si/oc characters, was born chakra sensitive. You know too much spiritual chakra? Well Iris took one look at that and said Nope, so she got every book and scroll on chakra manipulation she could and started training it to work for her instead of against. What happened was a chakra sensory that couldn't be turned off only dulled. (Yes the Hokage knows about this, and yes it did give him a Naruto based headache after she explained it to him.)


	13. Cut content: Iris vs Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in honor of this story becoming a year old (as of the 7th on ao3 and 10th on Fanfiction; I know I'm late I had to work and forgot to post this before I passed out.) I decided to post the original fight between Iris and Ino. Why was it cut? It was way to out of place and detailed compared to the other fights.
> 
> I wrote it in a different POV so it might seem odd compared to how it is written normally.
> 
> Enjoy!

She made her way down and moved to stand in front of Iris. Once the match started Ino stood there looking nervous. “Iris,” She started “as your sister's best friend I don’t think you should fight like this.”

The pink haired haired girl sighed. “Ino-chan if you don’t fight me seriously, I’m taking you off the exempted list.”

She gasped and then narrowed her eyes at her, much to the confusion of others. “You wouldn’t...” 

Iris hummed to herself while eyeing Ino’s hair, “I think you would look good with neon orange hair.”

She shrieked and then took a swing at her, Iris hopped back ducking slightly. Back in the stands Naruto made a confused noise watching the match below them.

“What does Iris-chan mean by ‘exempted list’?” 

“It means those on that list are protected from being pranked.” Someone said to his right causing him to jump and look over.

“Eh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?” 

She smiled and then looked back at the fight going on below. “The other medics let me come and watch Iris’ match.” She grinned in a very Iris way, “Though Ino really should pay attention more.”

Those around them who were listening in refocused on the match below.

Iris pulled out a handful of kunai and threw them at Ino who dodged out of the way. “You know that won’t work if you don’t aim Iris.”

“I know, I know. It's all I got going for me at the moment though.” Iris complained before hopping over Ino who dived at her trying to land a hit. This repeated a few more times, Iris throwing kunai and Ino dodging then attacking back only to miss when Iris hopped away.

Ino growled in frustration, “Would you hold still!”

The pink haired girl sighed and held her hands in a calming motion. “Okay, okay how about this, I’ll hold still and let you have one free hit.”

Ino blinked once, twice, three times before smiling smugly, “So you’ll hold still and not move or dodge suddenly?”

“Yeah its getting pretty boring just dodging around. So make sure it's a good one since I can’t guarantee that I’ll let you have another.” Iris explained with shrug and lightly crossing her arms.

Ino made a show stretching and shaking out her hands, had she been paying attention she would have notice the slight smirk on Iris’ face.

Back where the others were watching Asuma turn to Kakashi smiling slightly, “Well Kakashi no hard feelings about your student not making it into the finals.” 

“Huh?” Naruto looked at Asuma confused. “But Iris-chan would be able to take a hit. She spars with teme and me all the time and we don’t hold back.”

Shikamaru snorted. “Iris holding still is all Ino needs to win.” He nodded back to the arena as Ino formed a strange hand sign, they both stiffened and Iris slumped as Ino’s body dropped. It was silent and then Iris’ head raised and she smiled smugly.

“See? Ino won the moment Iris stood still.” Shikamaru commented.

Naruto looked at back and forth between Shikamaru and Iris. “But Iris-chan is-”

“Not in her body.” Sakura cut him off and gaining there attention. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly at how smug she looked. 

“You don’t seem disappointed that your sister isn’t going to win.” He commented and Sakura glanced over to him out right grinning, reminding the males of team seven of Iris when she’s about to set off a explosive tag in a spar.

“That’s because she already won.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked having been silently trying to understand what Iris’ plan was.

“Iris is reenacting the first spar she had with Ino when we were kids.” She looked back where ‘Iris’ was regaining their balance. “The difference is that Ino didn’t have her clan's jutsu the first time.”

“Heh sorry Iris but you shouldn’t have kept still.” ‘Iris’ raised her hand, “Proctor? I, Haruno Iris, for-” She suddenly stilled. On the outside it didn’t seem to be anything wrong but inside her head? A certain turtle wasn’t very happy about someone other than Iris being there. She paled and started to shake staring at something that wasn’t there...to everyone else at least. Ino though was seeing something, and that something was a ball that reminded her of Choji’s clans jutsu heading right for her.

“Whats wrong? Are you forfeiting or not?” Hayate asked looking at the girl.

Quickly and clumsily she formed the release sign and threw herself back into her own body before it could hit her. Iris swayed and put a hand to her head, “Wow talk about an out of body experience.”

“W-what the hell was that thing?!” Ino yelled climbing to her feet.

“Hm? Oh you mean Isobu-kun? He’s the voice in my head, he doesn’t like when people visit without warning.” Iris shrugged, “Sorry should have warned you.” In the stands Sakura and Kabuto facepalmed at her actions. Orochimaru allowed himself a sigh from where he stood at the end.  “Well you want to forget now Ino-chan?”

“What?”

Iris pulled out a kunai, “If I throw this I’ll win, so I figured I might as well give you the option to forfeit now and save yourself some pride.”

She huffed, “Like you can really beat me with just a kunai when you missed all of them so far.”

“Well don’t say I didn’t give you a choose.” With that said Iris drew her arm back and Ino tensed to dodge when Iris threw it...at the ceiling?

The blonde put her hands on her hips, “See? You really need to learn to aim Iris.” She blinked when she noticed Iris smirking. “What-”

Iris drew her arms back suddenly confusing her for a moment before yelping and her arms suddenly pressed against her sides, she let out a small shriek as she found herself upside down with the kunai from earlier at her neck. 

“Actually Ino I missed on purpose.” Iris grinned, “Seem familiar yet.”

She looked confused and then groaned. Shifting slightly careful of the kunai and sighed looking at Hayate, “I forfeit.” She shot a glare at Iris. “You would go for the nostalgic route.”

“Duh.”

“Winner, Haruno Iris.” Hayate called and Iris carefully let Ino down. Ino, being a good sport, helped her gather all the kunai and ninja wire. It saved Iris from having to hop around to do so on her own.

Ino made her way towards the stairs grumbling and Iris made to follow after them but suddenly she wasn’t standing and there was a feeling of moving not anything like shushin and then she was being place down in between Naruto and Sasuke. Looking over her shoulder to see Obi standing there sharingan active. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“Kamui still has one of the weirdest feelings ever.”

“Says the girl who still runs around the dimension like a little kid on sugar.”

She shrugged, “It's a fun obstacle course.” She turned and latched onto her sister. “Saku~!”

“Maa Iris, your sister needs to get to work.” Kakashi interrupted and Iris pouted at him. “Just latch onto Obito instead!”

“Wait what?!” Obito yelped a second before Iris did just that, letting her giggling sister leave. He glared at Kakashi and pat Iris on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah it sucked. I already explained the whole horrible at fighting scenes thing. Why is this a big deal? Well for me I've never actually wrote something this long or kept it up like before I would lose interest in the story like 5 chapters in and then the story stops getting updated altogether. So this was my biggest accomplishment since I started writing and I'm proud of it too.
> 
> Here hoping for either year two or this actually being complete!


	14. Author Note

Hey people! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story or anything. I've been busy and this chapter hasn't come out how I want it to, also giving it to a distracted Iris did not help at all.

  
I just wanted to make a post to let you all know I'm still here and haven't abandoned this story, the next chapter may be choppy though since whatever rewrite I finish next will be posted. Anyway I'll remove this two hours before I post!


	15. Month part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Meeting in room  
> \- Iris strangles Kabuto  
> -Anko speaks a few words to Iris  
> -counsil of idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME!!!READ ME!!!READ ME!!!READ ME!!!READ ME!!!READ ME!!!READ ME!!!  
> Okay now that I got your attention, when reading this keep in mind that I took a LOT of creative liberty. There is a LOT of non-canon things in this chapter or at least from what I’ve seen so far.
> 
> Fun Fact: If Iris had a theme song it would be Control by Halsey and The Grey by Icon for Hire. Confused as to why? Listen to them and send me why you think I associate them with Iris. Why? I'm curious on how everyone sees Iris.  
> Despite the fact this story is mainly from Iris’ point of view a lot of her personality is hidden.

You would think convincing three overprotective males that you're fine and can get home with no trouble and no Naruto we aren't having a team dinner I want to sleep, yes Kashi I have someone to train me for the month.  _ Ugh! _

I finally managed to get away and hop home via the rooftops. I landed on my balcony undid the seal and slipped in leaving the window open.

“First shower then meeting, they don't like they can suck a cactus.” I muttered grabbing my towel off the hook behind my door and headed for the bathroom.

I paused when I opened the door to take in the fact that there were bottles on the counter that I'm sure weren't there before. I picked one up and opened it to smell.

“Oh! Orchids cool.” I place it back down and made to grab the other when I notice a note taped to the mirror. “Let’s see…’Sakura and Iris we met up with a merchant friend of ours who is good at making scented soaps made for ninja. The cosmos one is for Sakura and the orchid is for Iris. Love you both we’ll be back in time for the finals for the chunin exam good luck sweetie! Mama and Papa’” I grabbed the first bottle again grinning, “thank you maman and papa.”

I place it on the edge of the tub and turned the water on so it could warm up and leaned against the counter carefully taking my jacket off and tossing it into the hamper. I jolt when I felt something move on my arm and looked down to see- “Satomi-chan I thought you left already. Were you there the whole time?” She nodded after a moment of silence making me sigh.

“Right, right I can't hear you if you do speak. You think Orochi would be mad if I stole the contract from him?”

My answer to that question was a look so unamused that even Obi couldn't pull it off.

Pouting I removed Satomi off of me and placed her on the counter turning the sink on enough for it to drip at a steady rate for her and finished getting undressed and navigating into the shower carefully. I made quick work of cleaning, turned off the water, and stepped out wrapping my towel around myself. 

Something was dropped on my head and I pouted for the tenth time today. “Hibichi!” I moved the item-a towel- out of my face and glared at the yellow boa currently make his home on the shower rod. “Well at least I know Orochi is here.” I tied my hair in the towel fixed the one around me and held up my arm for Hibichi, “Come on you.”

After securing Hibichi to my waist and left arm and Satomi on my right arm, I grabbed the crutch making my way to my room. 

Opening the door- “Iris there are three grown men in here, go put some clothes on right now!” Obi hissed out.

“You know mentally I'm older than you.” I answered back rolling my eyes.

“While that is true, you are currently twelve.” At that point Kabu started to snicker from his spot on the window sil.

“Which means I don't have anything to show.” Kabu  _ fell _ off the sil laughing a second after I spoke.

While Obi sputtered on, I grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped into my closet to change. I grabbed the first thing I felt and slipped it on, you know after I got the snake duo off of me. 

It took a second to realize that ‘shirt’ I put on stopped at my ankles. Huh guess papa put away the laundry again. With a shrug I hopped out of the closest, to arguing. Oh boy..

“Stop picturing my sister in something so….ugh!” Obi growled glaring at Kabu.

“A battle kimono is not revealing in the least if made correctly. Though it seems I’m not one with there mind in an unclean spot.” Kabu countered crossing his arms smirking. I rolled my eyes and limped my way to my bed where the only sane member of the group sat. Says a lot doesn't it. Orochi held out his hand and helped me settle on the bed next to him, I reached over to the pile on my bed and pulled my brush out which was taken from me almost right away.

With a roll of my eyes I turned around so my back was facing Orochi. No one would ever believe that the snake sannin was the reason Tsunade even bothered with her hair in the first place, not out of jealousy but because he got so annoyed that he just styled her hair himself. 

S-rank missing nin could've been a hair stylist. Who would’ve known?

“Okay you two, knock it off before I knock your heads off.” The both huffed and turned away from each other. “Now then to address the elephant in the room, how the hell did you two get here?”

“We actually felt the large amount of chakra from you and went to investigate.” Kabu started and I saw his brow twitch, “I found your letter.”

“Did you like the glitter?”

“You're not funny.”

“I'm fucking hilarious.”

“You told me it would explode.”

“I lied.” I felt a sharp tug on my braid and whined. Wait a minute. Braid? Sigh, damn it Orochi…

“Okay Ignoring the fact Iris lied to me about a seal-!”

“You asked me if it would explode and didn’t realize the fact I said no but then said it would have-!”

“We used the chakra left over from your activating of the seal along with our own to follow you two.” Orochi spoke up interrupting us, “there was a bit of a side effect.”

I turned so I could at him properly,  “What type of a side effect?”

“It seems like a chakra backlash along with an echo,” I looked at him confused “I have scars that were not there at this time in the timeline, scars I would have gotten during the war. Did the two of you notice any odd markings, things that shouldn’t be there at this point in time.”

“That would explain-” I snapped my head over to Obi who was staring at me wide eyed like I was to him, “Your eye.”

“Your seal.”

“What is wrong with his eye and a seal that has you two so panicked?” Orochi asked eyes narrowed only to widen when Obi pulled off his eye patch. I grabbed the edge of my gown and pulled it up to show my lower back where Isobu’s seal was- or in this case is, causing Obi to squawked at me over not doing that in front of a grown man.

“Not the fucking time to be worrying about my virtue right now Uchiha!” I growled at him. He flinched, not at the growl but at the fact I called him by his last name.

Orochi hissed suddenly drawing our attention back to him. “Kabuto-kun and I did not remember what was going on when we woke up.” He look at us to confirm.

I froze. “If...if Saku didn’t show up when she did I wouldn’t have known I had class that day.”

Obi sighed, “It was only because Zetsu mentioned the massacre that I realized where I was.”

I groaned and slumped against Fluffy Heaven ™ .”Great the untested seal erased our memories, whats next?”

Kabu rubbed his chin, “I guess editing the seal did have some side effects too.”

My brain stopped, “You did what now.”

* * *

“Seal. You. What…” I-I can’t what hell did this idiot do to my baby?! The sealing array looks like a two year old decided to draw on a priceless piece of art with a crayon! Ah! I’m twitching...

“Way to go Yakushi.”

“How is it my fault?”

“You know as well as I do that you don’t touch Iris’ seal arry.”

Odd number layers. Why. Why did you do this to my child. Ah, I'm twitching again.

“Come on Rissy, it got all of us here. I've handle seals before, it's not that bad.”

I placed the seal to the side and looked at Kabu blankly. Not that bad. _Not that bad?_ **Not that bad!** I lunged at Kabu and started shaking him hard, I could feel the familiar burning in my eyes. “ **N** ot th **a** t ba **d!** Yo **u** fucke **d up** the **sea** l! **You're l** ucky **you didn't kil** l us all y **ou son of** a-” a hand covered my mouth and ripped me off him. I glared at him growling as he sat up.

“Okay then. Lesson learned, don't touch Iris’ seals.” Obi said sitting back with me on his lap hand still covering my mouth. “I’m going to go calm her down, just head back to where you are staying and we’ll meet up tomorrow.”

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of the tea shop. The tea shop that sells the BEST dango. I looked up at Obi, who still had his hold on me.

“I will pay for all your dango if you promise to not kill Kabuto.” Obi said and I pouted at him. “I’m serious Iris, don’t kill him.”

I raised an eyebrow and blinked a couple of times.

“Yes beating him within an inch of his life counts.”

“Hm!”

“Okay pranks are allowed but nothing harmful, got it?”

I nodded. “Hm? Hm, hm.”

He rolled his eye, “Yes you can have your usual three orders, but after I pay I’m heading back to your room.”

“Hmmm….”

“Don’t whine.”

* * *

“Hey pink brat!” I blinked and turned looking back at the familiar form of Anko, “Come over here!”

I grabbed the rest of my dango walking over to her cautiously. I know Anko pretty well, her suddenly calling me out after only meeting me once? Yeah.

“Is something wrong Anko-chan?”

She looked at the braid Orochi made with narrow eyes and then sighed. “Look I know you know who the bastard is and what he’s done, but…”

Oh...

“Anko-chan, he really does regret leaving. He’s told me he’s come back to the village a couple of times to check on you.” I spoke softly. It was true Orochi does wish he didn’t have to leave her, but he didn’t have a chose to do so. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had after all. 

“Then why did he leave. If he regrets leaving then why did he.” Even though she was asking-well demanding- that I could only hear the real question.

_ Why did he leave me? _ That question was something she has asked me once while we were bar hopping and a few drinks in.

“Someone needed to take the blame.” I mumbled answering the literal question. 

_ Pretend not to hear the real question. You can’t explain how you heard the real one. _

Her eyes sharpened. “What do you know?”

“I don’t know anything really. I’m just good at looking at things from all angles and Orochi doesn’t seem like the type to give himself away like he did. Unless there was another party involved in the shadows.” 

Again she stared at me, her eyes sharp. “You’re not a normal smart brat, are you?”

I grinned and held out the dango in my hand, “I feel like I was a Nara in a past life.”

“I’d believe it.” She chuckled and took the stick from me. “Though the nightgown in public throws it off.”

(Later on that night before going to bed I sent a message to Orochi about Anko with Satomi. Hopefully that will get them talking at least.)

* * *

I groaned loudly as the tapping on my window got more insistent. I forced one eye open and quickly closed it again groaning louder, it was still dark out!  A hand started patting my head.

“Where is the off button…?” Obi mumbled sleepily.

I huffed reaching back to Fluffy Heaven ™, grabbing the first thing I could and threw it blindly at the window.

It hit the window with a muffled thump and creaked open. When all that followed was silence I lifted my head opening my eyes to see a cat mask. ANBU? Oh no...

“Look I know I’m basically Team Sevens mother but whatever Naruto did it’s on him not me.” I said after a pause.

“Ah...Actually Haruno-san your presence was requested for an urgent meeting.” Hmm, I think I know who this is. Don’t really remember her name but I’m pretty sure she is dating Hayate...maybe? ugh...wait a minute a meeting that I need to be a part of?

“What type of meeting would the Hokage need to call a genin into?” I rolled over Obi who grunted but curled up on my side. Jerk. 

“Actually the Otokage was the one who requested you.” I froze before quickly grabbing some clothes, changing quickly and snatching weapons….just incase. 

“Whelp this is going to be interesting…” I sighed.

* * *

Walking into a room made up of the council, Danzo, the Hokage, the clan heads, and the civilian council is as tense and awkward as you think is.

I caught the Ino-shika-cho groups eyes and nodded in greeting. Glancing around I found Orochi standing not to far from me dressed in his kage robes.

I snorted. He sighed.

“Genin Haruno.” I straightened up and faced the Hokage as he spoke, I could be wrong but he seems amused. “You have been called here to confirm what is spoken here today as true or not.”

“Yes sir.” and almost as one everyone focused on Orochi.

“Some years ago I had entered the village under a henge with chakra hidden. As I was walking around the village a small girl fell in step with me,” He glanced over to me looking amused “she proceed to tell me that if I’m going to use a henge to hide myself I should really hide my chakra as well, called me an-”

“Idiot jounin who really shouldn’t underestimate his students because one will think to try and sense your chakra.” I finished sheepishly, “In my defense I didn’t know about being chakra sensitive at the time or the fact that was you.”

The civilian council seemed to pounce on the whole in the village thing. Ugh I hate civilians honestly, they seem to think it all about them and that they know better than us. Honestly I couldn’t understand what they are trying to say right now but it just annoying bullshit.

One the clan heads that not to familiar with just groan loudly from her spot, “This is shinobi business. Civilian’s need to butt out of it keep their traps shut.”

“We are part of the council so we get a say in what happens as well.” A female member stated.

I turned to face the civilian crossing my arms, “Actually it states in the official Konoha Law book on page three-fifty-six, paragraph five All Shinobi matters will be handled by the Shinobi council- in this case the clan heads- only. The civilian council is only present due to the fact that in case of something going wrong to the effect of it involving civilians you will not be blindsided by the information.”

I turned to Shikaku as the civilian council sputtered and someone started looking up that rule. “Nara-sama as the Jounin commander I assume you handle all the paperwork the proctors do not.” 

“That is correct.” I could see the gears whirring trying to figure out what I’m up too.

“Do you happen to have the list of teams that were entered into the exam?” 

I heard the click as what I was doing settled into his head and he handed me the papers with a slight smirk.   
I flipped through them until I found what I was looking for turning and approaching the Hokage. “As you can see right here,” I held the paper out to him pointing the section I was speaking of “Orochimaru signed in with his team as there sensei not as the kage. While it would have been more polite to come greet you after signing in it seemed like he wanted to keep it separated. Now with that said once again the Konoha Law book states that any visiting kage here as a sensei is allowed to enter without alerting the Hokage as long as they aren’t planning to harm the village in anyway.” I paused to take a breath. “To also add for those who know about his stats in the village, he is under diplomatic immunity. By joining and being leader of his own village as action against him at this point will most likely cause war.”

I looked around the silent room before looking back at my village leader, “I believe we are done here sir.”

He chuckled. “I believe so as well, though I would like to talk to you in private soon. The council meeting is now dismissed.”

I bowed to him and went to say my goodbyes to the clan heads I knew. I got a tired smile from Inochi, a pat on the head from Choza, a smirk from Shikaku, a sharp grin from Tsume(which I returned), and for the others I just gave a polite nod.

All in all nothing blew up and Danzo knows I’m smarter than my academy grades showed but was also shown that I have friends in high places so grabbing me would alert someone.

...And it’s nine in the morning, well did feel like three hours but then again I’ve never been good with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was so done with this chapter at this point I don't care how bad it is. Here's praying the chapter comes out before 2018.  
> Also for those curious on what Iris was distracted with lets just say its a good thing she wasn't reborn in LoZ:SS era and leave it at that.


	16. The cake

“Iris.”

“...”

“Iris…”

“No.”

A sigh. “Look I'm sorry about the cake.”

“...I'm not the one who you should be telling sorry to.”

Another sigh. “Naruto I'm sorry about your cake.”

Naruto pouted. “Teme I didn't even get to try it…”

Sasuke glanced at the ruined cake and cringed. “I'll make you a new one?”

“....only if Iris-chan helps.”

“Deal.” Sasuke and I said together just as a door opened. We turned and stared at Kashi who stared back before looking up.

A moment of silence and then Kashi spoke.

“Why is there cake on the ceiling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this not actually his b-day chapter I just needed to post something for it since I didn't realize how close the day was.


	17. Month part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -contract  
> -obi almost dies  
> -Clouds aka shouldn't you two be training?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have questions after this chapter, feel free to ask them. Also what the ever loving heck, 101 kudos? Wow I was not expecting that at all.
> 
> Fun Fact: While Iris is basically the voice in my head given form(or took one look at the first run and ‘Nope’d’ on me) she does actually have a canon counterpart. They are mainly seen in pre-shippuden era. Can you guess who it is? You already have a hint.

After the meeting (can you really call that a meeting?) and seeing that Obi had already left for the day, I decided to hunt down Kashi since he seems to be annoyed...huh guess I found Obi.

A quick hop over to his apartment confirm that yes Obi was there and-

“Tell her!”

“Obit-”

“No, tell her or I do it.”

“She doesn’t need to-”

There was thump, so I poked my head and grinned. “Should I come back?” Looking between Obi, who had Kashi pinned down in a way that suggested something much more...not so innocent, and Kashi, who looked a bit ruffled.

Obi looked up and deadpanned at me. “I’m burning that book.”

“You touch it and you lose another eye.”

“Ugh! You know what?” Obi asked suddenly grinning like he had a brilliant idea. “Meet at the bridge.” And then they were both gone.

Yeah this is not going to end well...

* * *

 

A quick shunshin to the bridge revealed a funny scene to me. Obi was bouncing like a little kid around a very irritated Kashi poking him at random moments and ducking swings.

“So~” I started and was quickly hit in the face with a scroll. “Love you too Kashi.”

I sat down and opened the scroll. 

Well then was not expecting to see my family tree. Hmm..oh that yeah that would explain it. I could feel them staring at me waiting for my reaction on the obvious sooo~

“Oh hey! I’m two percent Uzumaki and four percent Hozuki, good to know.” I heard the sound of a palm meeting someone's face and smirked. I didn’t even have to look up to know it was Obi.

“Iris…”

I looked up, “Hey team seven has a thing going, I won’t be the one to break it.” Shifting my gaze to Kashi, “So I’m assuming this has to do with the fact I have a Hatake ancestor?”

He nodded and pulled a very familiar scroll, “Even though you don’t carry the name, it is your right to be able to decide.”

I eyed the scroll, “Decide what exactly?” _ Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. _

“If you would like to sign onto the Hatake family summons. I would not have brought this up so soon if Obito wasn’t so annoying about it.”  _ Fuck yes! Obi, I love you right now. _ I made grabby hands for the scroll and quickly opened it. I don’t think Kashi was expecting me to want it or be this eager about it. He seemed startled.

I swiped my thumb against my canine and signed my name carefully, I moved through the signs in a slow and lazy fashion before slamming my hand down. There was a puff of smoke and I opened my eyes and look up.

I was nose to nose with a large fluffy wolf who was staring me down. We sat like that for several minutes before I saw amusement his my old friends eyes.

“Your hair is weird.”

“You’re weird.”

He huffed and turned to look at Kashi, “Nice. Pack is ready.”

Kashi blinked. Twice. “You already have a pack ready?”

“That is what I said.” I snorted. Gods, I love Kase.

“How?”

“The Hatake blood ran strong. Even if it is weak. We thought you had pups. Pakkun laughed.” I can say with great honesty I have never seen Kashi this done before. Or embarrassed.

“I’m liking this summon already!” 

* * *

“Obito, please tell me that the Hokage did not just ask what my rank was during the war.” I asked with eyes closed.

“Okay don’t get mad,” I opened my eyes and leveled him with a look, he winced. “Okay before you kill me, I had to give the Hokage a reason of how I was alive.”

“And just saying you survived and were being controlled until you met me and something I said or did triggered something or whatever wouldn’t have worked?”

“...I panicked.”

I made to lunge at him and was quickly grabbed around the waist, huffing I looked at Orochi pouting. “I want a divorce.”

Several things happened in quick succession, Kabu covered his ears and started a long string of ‘la la la’, the Hokage started choking on his pipe, Obi looked like he was going to pass out, and finally Orochi looked at me rolling his eyes. Though he did seem amused.

“Anyway!” I looked back at the Hokage completely ignoring what I just implied, “Full title then, I’m Haruno Iris, ID number 012602, rank Jonin, uh I was the jinchuuriki of the three tails well half of him but still. Oh and I was the captain of an infiltration team during the war. Since I have you here do you think I can borrow the Second Hokage’s notes on water based jutsu? We found it when Kashi took over but I never got the chance to look at it before shit hit the fan.”

“Breath.” Three voices said. I took a deep breath and slumped.

The Hokage just blinked before sighing himself and pinching the bridge of his nose. Pretty sure he mumbled something about being too old for this. 

“Haruno, do you know what the cataclysm that starts this war?” He asked after a moment.

I pointed at Obi. “He started the war so as long as we get rid of two people the rest will be easy.”

“And who are these two people?”

“A piece of overgrown lettuce and Danzo.”

“Danzo? Haruno what you are suggesting-”

“Have a Hyuuga look at his arm and check the Uchiha’s medical records after the massacre, and before I forget look up the mission records on Uchiha Itachi you might find some fun little information on there. Yes I have seen it, and no it wasn’t burned like everything else.” I interrupted him. “Oh and keep the info under wraps. Meaning don’t act on it now, things have to play out similarly to how it did before minus a few things that have been taken care of already. Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, is going to have a field day in a couple years with all that information.” The Hokage nodded taking the info in before paling in realization.

“Tsunade. My student Tsunade takes the hat…” 

“Sensei,” The Hokage jolted his eyes snapping to Orochi’s “Tsunade becomes a great Hokage, I hope to see that more clearly this time around.”

Hiruzen closed his eyes after a moment and smiled. I think he’s realizing his old student is still here even if he is still considered a dangerous criminal.

“Iris-chan, I will have an ANBU drop off those notes for you before the tournament. Now that is done, what is this about a divorce Orochimaru?” I grinned, Kabu groaned from the ball he had curled into, and Obi left just done with everything. Orochimaru though simply gave a smirk and vanished. Oh boy we are playing the long game! Whoop!

* * *

“That cloud looks like a bowl of ramen.”

“Rissy, we just ate.”

“And I have chakra that is fluctuating due to all this seal BS, I might as well be a jinchuuriki again.”

“...that one looks like a snake.”

“Huh. It actually does and the one over there looks like dick.”

“...”

I turned my head to look at Kabu expecting a glare or longsuffering look but all I saw was his lips pressed together and eyes closed. “What, no comment?”

He sighed and oh there’s the longsuffering look I was waiting on, “Unfortunately I have to agree with you.”

“Painful ain’t it.” He just sighed.

“Aren’t you two, I don’t know, a post to be training!” Obi asked as he appeared from thin air. Kamui is so convenient, like seriously I know Obi is cheating and using his other eye to help play catch up since one eye can make it slow but, OP is OP.

“Hydra come back to the real world.”  I blinked. Oops slipped off again. What was I doing?

Obi just groaned and I looked around confused. “Seriously, why aren’t you at least sparing?”

“Oh Kabu and I decided to not hold back anymore so not much to train since we are ready.” I said going back to cloud watching. It's so relaxing, no wonder Shika does this.

He looked at Orochi who was curled up slightly against a tree that had a good amount of sunlight filtering in. “Should I be worried?”

“This is Iris.”

Obi proceed to sit down and drop his face into his hands. Most likely praying that the village will still be standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know you guys might be confused on the weird little jump in between the contract signing and the hokage meeting, there is a reason for that actually. Something happens that leads from one to the other. That will be post as its own chapter since it might as well be its own chapter at this point. That will be posted next week since there is more I would like to add to it.   
> Anyway with that said ask the question people. I know you want to. Also if you want to know if your guess on the fun fact is right let me know otherwise I will keep silent.  
> Has anyone noticed Iris tends to slip off into her head a lot?


	18. Special Chapter: Tenten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who deleted the whole chapter she promised to post right after the last one? Yeah so here is a bonus chapter with Tenten while I try and remember everything I need to rewrite.

I threw the door to weapon shop open in a dramatic way, walking in and locking eyes with Tenten behind the counter. Tenten for her part blinked startled and then started to grin once she realized it was me.  
  
“Tenten, love of my life, future mother of my children, and all around wonderful person! I need some help.” I said lean against the counter as Tenten giggled (whoo! Accomplishment!) due to me over dramatizing it.  
  
“Why?” She asked smiling.  
  
“Well every time I come in here calmly it's usually because my sister sent me to tell you that Lee is in the hospital or Neji needs to have a physical and he's avoiding the place or your sensei challenged mine and is currently hanging upside down from the Hokage monument.” I started listing the stuff I have dealt with very often since becoming friends with Team Gai. My life is definitely more interesting this time around.  
  
“Wait, Gai-sensei hasn't taken a challenge to hang upside down from the monument.”  
  
“Actually that's happening right now, I figured I'd go grab them later or wait for them to fall.” I shrugged, “could go either way.”  
  
She groaned and rubbed her forehead muttering something I didn't bother trying to listen in on. I just reached over and poked her cheek causing her to look up showing her ‘I'm so done with these idiots.’ Ah, common look when dealing with annoying teammates.  
  
“How busy are you?” I watched her blink and glance around.  
  
“It's been pretty slow today,” she turned back to me and narrowed her eyes playfully “what are you up to?”  
  
I grinned and yelled to the backroom where I could hear Tenten's father, “Kaito-san I'm stealing your daughter for a bit!”  
  
“Okay Haruno-san, just make sure she comes back in one piece!”  
  
Tenten just groaned.

* * *

“Iris, seriously where are we going?”  
  
“You’ve asked that five times already, ya know.”  
  
“And you still won’t answer it!”  
  
I stopped walking causing Tenten to run into me. I grinned. “Well you always complain at how everyone forgets that you are indeed a girl so~” I threw my arm out in the direction of the building we were stopped in front of.  
  
“W-wait this is-“  
  
“Yup! Today is a girl day, spa first and then we go clothes shopping-“  
  
“You hate clothes shopping.”  
  
“-that I do, but it’s a girl day so I’ll suck it up.”  
  
“Iris, why are we really doing this? I know I don’t get to be a girly often with training and helping at the store, but you aren’t usually this keen on being girly.”  
“Well my sister made a very convincing argument about how I need to take a break and relax.”  
  
Tenten deadpanned. “She has one of your stuffed animals hostage doesn’t she.”  
  
I immediately felt the tears come to my eyes, “My poor Beany’s life is in danger and riding on me to save him!”  
  
She stared at me for a moment before snorting and bursting into laughter. I pouted.  
  
“C-come on Iris let’s head i-in.” She snickered as she dragged me into the building.

* * *

“Ow.. is this stuff supposed to burn?”  
  
“I think so? Then again I haven’t done this in years, next time let’s drag Sakura and Ino with us.”  
  
“If we bring Ino we’ll never get out of here alive.”  
  
“True…”

* * *

“Go try this on!”  
  
“Iris these colors clash horribly!”  
  
“Then find colors that don’t clash and try those on!”  
  
“I’m starting to think you’re color blind.”  
  
“It would explain a lot.”

* * *

As we made it back to the best weapon shop ever, holding a few bags, I sighed and looked at Tenten who mimicked me.  
  
“Today was the most exhausting day ever.”  
  
“Yeah, but was nice being able to relax and be girls and not-“  
  
“One of the boys?” We shared a look and snorted.  
  
“By the way Iris, what is it you needed help with? I doubt this day out was the reason.”  
  
“Oh right,” I reached into my jacket and pulled out a scroll. “Here this has some metal in it and the designs I need to make a staff and sword, I was hoping you or your father could make them for me.”  
  
She took it from me with a look that told me she was calculating how much this would cost, “This will most likely be a custom order price since you are providing everything else.”  
  
I nodded “That will work and with that said we are here.” We stopped in front of the shop and I grinned. “Hope you had fun~”  
  
“I did surprisingly, well good luck getting your stuffed animal back from your sister.”  
  
I froze feeling the tears gather once again, and then took off running.  
  
“Beany I’m coming to save you sweetheart!” I could hear Tenten laughing at me as I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, Beany is the stuffed dango that Obito gave her a couple chapters ago.  
> So as of today RaTTLC is 2 years old! The hell did I manage that...anyway thank you everyone for reading this pile of crap that somehow manages to look decent, hopefully I can get this story to shippuden arc before it’s 3. That is the goal and it’s close.  
> With that said, would anyone like to see any certain fillers or movies done before shippuden starts? Please let me know in the comments or PM me. I’ll try my best to get it in.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta badly. So if you know Naruto, are able to put up with me, are able to handle my update ability (which you might have to remind me given I'll forget), can help keep characters in character, willing to use google docs, and make sure Iris doesn't become a Mary sue or worse please message me?
> 
> I'm a bit of a spaz of a writer so things that make no sense now may end up making sense later. Just a warning.


End file.
